The Frightened Pterodactyl
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Book three in power couple series. Growing up Kira was well aware of the dangers power rangers face, but when she's chosen can she face the challenges she has to face. Sequel to The Crippled Crane and The Struggling Falcon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome one welcome all to the newest installment of the Power Couple Saga. Please enjoy.**

Prologue:

Tommy Oliver entered the living room with a gasp, it looked like the play room had thrown up in there, and Anton Mercer would be there any minute. "Nick!" He called to his oldest son, "come clean the living room!"

"But it's the triplets mess!" The twelve year old called back.

Tommy stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "I don't care who made the mess, I asked you to clean it up, Dr. Anton Mercer will be here soon. If he chooses me to be his lab partner it will go towards my PhD."

"Yeah, and you will be gone all summer long!" Nick grumbled as he came down the stairs.

"If I had stayed on the race track I would be gone more often than just the summer," Tommy pointed out, although only the two fourteen year olds would remember that time period.

As soon as the living room was cleaned, the girls picked up from after school activities, and the five year old triplets rounded up and face washed Kim arrived with fixings for dinner.

"I'm so sorry, I know that he will be arriving any second now, but Cassie wanted to talk, then Karone heard I was there and I was with her for over an hour, then Kendrix stopped by and then Kat wanted to know how to handle multiple toddlers, and then, since I was there I stopped by Jason's and visited with them. Then gave Jake girlfriend advice."

"Woah, Woah Woah, Jake is only six month older than the girls." Tommy protested, he was not ready for them to start dating. Luckily Kira had yet to out grow her boys are idiots mind set and Ronny was to busy beating them to date them.

...

Smitty was tired of being in Tommy Oliver's shadow. They had both earned the internship at the museum but Tommy was the favourite. Their boss was a lonely man with no family, Tommy included him in with his. Daughter soccer game, he was invited, other daughter's talent show, he was invited. Son's birthday party, he was there, and he allowed Tommy's youngest's preschool class come to the museum at a discounted rate for a field trip.

Now Tommy got the lab partnership, just because he buttered Dr. Mercer up. What did he even see in him? He left work early at least twice a week, took personal phone calls while at work and acted like a little kid whenever he brought his children to work, which was awesome.

And let's not forget how he kept rubbing the fact he was rich in his face. For example he and his wife just got their masters he got the internship so the whole family was going to Miami beach on vacation.

...

Kim had been really enjoying her vacation and had agreed on the last full day of the vacation to talk to a group of potential gymnasts at Coach Schmidt Gym while Tommy took the children to the pool. At least that was what she thought was going on until she felt a wall come in between their mental link.

"Okay," she thought to herself, "Tommy is planning a surprise for our six year anniversary."

She returned to the hotel to find Kira pulling Troy off an older boy who had sprayed Grace in the face with a squirt gun. Nick trying to calm Grace, who doesn't like unexpected things happening to her, and Ronny trying to convince the life guard that there was no way that Ruby could have been thrashing around in the water one second and on dry ground the next.

"Where is your father?" Kim demanded.

"He had to take care of something," Kira said as Kim felt her power be drawn upon. Only one person could do that and there was only one reason he would do that. Her husband was in big trouble.

...

Tommy shifted uncomfortably, Cole, the newest red ranger wouldn't stop looking at him ever since he had tricked a bunch of cogs to surround him only to allow their blaster fire to phase through him. Then he had grabbed the last general and threw him into the exploding zord a good hundred yards away.

"Tommy really is the best ranger ever," Cole exclaimed as Tommy turned to leave.

Tommy shook his heading outside only to freeze at the sight of what was waiting for him outside, "Jason I need backup!"

"Good, can you call my idiotic brother while you're at it?" Karone asked.

Jason came running outside only to skid to a stop looking at the crowd of angry female rangers. "Hi Kim, hi Trini." He said sheepishly, "What brings you here?"

"Don't you dare play innocent with me!" Kim bellowed, stepping close to her husband, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice that you were using Power Couple powers without me! You could have been hurt and we wouldn't have been able to find you!"

By this point several of the other red rangers stuck their heads out to see who was yelling. Andros quickly ducked back inside, but Karone was faster, "Andros how could you! After everything we have been through why did you do something this stupid! You are my brother, I don't want to lose you again."

"Relax we had Tommy, he's the Power Couple." Cole stated.

"No he is not!" Kim shouted, "Couple implies that there are two, he is not the Power Couple, not without me at least! If this mission had failed, What would have happened. You might have forgotten but you aren't indestructible."

Tommy shifted uncomfortably getting lectured by his wife in front of someone who hero worshipped him not five minutes before hand was nothing short of humiliating, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Kim gave him a quick kiss before turning her attention to Jason, "What was that comment about you being a leader while Tommy was kissing me at the juice bar? I seem to remember a time when you and Trini were so busy that we had to find Zack to find you because you weren't answering your communicators."

Jason took a step back, panicked, "How did you know about that?"

Just then a little five year old red head appeared out of thin air, "Hi uncle Jason."

"Hi Grace," Jason muttered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue two:

"I promise I'll be good!" Troy called out, clinging to his father's leg, "Just don't go."

Tommy sighed, he knew it would be hard to leave them for two months, but he didn't realize it would be this hard. Dr. Anton Mercer looked like he was about ready to laugh at the sight of his new lab partner with the five year old boy clinging to his leg.

"I promise I'll call every day and we will Skype," he said, grateful that modern technology had finally caught up, in some ways, with power ranger tech, or else he would have to make something up every time he called into the viewing globe.

A red head popped her head out from behind him, holding out her little finger, "pinkie swear?"

Tommy laughed, wrapping his pinkie around her's, "pinkie swear, So, what souvenir do you want me to bring home?"

Anton laughed as all six children stated to talk over each other, one of the triplets wanted a seashell, the other girl wanted a rock, the boy wanted a giant picture book about Dinosaurs, the older kids asked for a book about local legends, a tape with local music and a Jersey from the local team.

Someone cleared their throat beside him as the older kids started to joke around asking for a real dinosaur, fighting robots and a power ranger power source. His wife was standing next to him.

"If anything, and I mean anything happens to Tommy, I will hunt you down, and I promise you it won't be pretty."

...

The ground shook slightly beneath him. Idiot, complete fool, he silently scolded himself. None of this would have happened if he had taken charge of the situation over a month ago when he had first found the gems filled with to the brim with morphin' energy. He had hinted to Mercer that the gems might be dangerous and suggested that they call the power rangers. What he should have done was "call" the power rangers himself.

"Find him, find him!" A raspy voice called out. Tommy added a burst of speed sending Sahen up ahead to guide him through the unfamiliar terrain.

When Mercer had told him about his plans to try restoring the dinosaurs, Tommy had been intrigued and, despite Kim's worries about the gems falling into the wrong hands helped with the experiments. Kim was right, apparently as he dodged a blast. Someone had come after the gems.

 **Stop, there is a cliff up ahead!** Sahen called out causing Tommy to skid to a stop and peer down at the water below. He double checked the black fabric bag that was stuck in his inner jacket pocket, it was still there.

Teleportation was his best option but, without a teleportation system it was a tricky process. He heard a noise behind him, they where gaining!

 **Focus Tommy, focus on your link with Kimberly and pull yourself through to her!** Sahen called out.

 _Kimberly, Kimberly I need you!_ Tommy called out silently, however he didn't get an answer before a strong blast sent him flying in the air.

 **Transform, quick,** Sahen shouted, panicking as his human companion plummeted towards the ocean down below .

Tommy tried to focus on turning into a bird, he really did, but with the wind whistling passing him as the water came ever closer.

 _Tommy what's wrong?_ Kim asked as Tommy whacked his head on a rock that jutted out of the cliff, causing him to blackout.

...

Kim walked back and forth in the living room, the TV turned on to a news channel that was covering the explosion of Mercer Island, so far there had been no survivors.

"Kim, stop," Kira ordered, "You're making me dizzy." For the most part, Kira referred to her older sister as her mom, but at this point she figured that subconsciously adding the stress of parenting to her already stressing out mother figure.

When Kim's Cell rung, Kim hurriedly grabbed it, "Tommy?"

"Well, that answers my first question, " A deep voice stated, "Have you even heard from him recently?"

"Yes, he contacted me right as the explosion happened, however we lost contact before we could establish a strong enough link for teleportation."

On the other end of the phone call Jason nodded, "Don't worry, mom and I are on are way as we speak. Be there soon."

...

Tommy came to to the sound of beeping, "Wha..." He asked confused looking around at the room. For the most part the walls where white with a TV in a corner. Tommy didn't like having to admit this but he has been in the hospital enough times to recognize a hospital room.

Tommy needed to find out where he was and how long he had been out, so he hit the call button.

The nurse who responded was friendly and as soon as she checked his memory by asking questions about what he remembered and his name told him that he was at the Reefside General Hospital after being pulled out of the water by Greenthumb, an island half way between .mercer and the mainland.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Since you were brought in at five last night, it's now nine in the morning."

Tommy couldn't help it, he started laughing, "My wife is probably worried sick, and here I am ten miles away from her, and have been for awhile."

It didn't take long to get permission to call Kim, or for Kim to rush over.

"Tommy," she cried out as she entered the room, hurrying to his side.

"I'm fine," Tommy insisted. _You need to check my inner jacket pocket, if a bag of gems aren't there we need to find them quick. Take them to the lab and secure them there. Who knows, we might need a team here in Reefside._

 _Good idea, no one should find them there._


	3. Chapter 3

Kira groaned as her alarm clock went off, why couldn't summer vacation be a little bit longer. Just a couple more days that is all she asked for. The sound of a nearby door opening and closing and the sound of running water made her jump out of bed and run to the bathroom next door, "Come on Ronny, not fair, you can't hog the bathroom!" she shouted at her sister while pounding on the door.

"You snooze you lose," Ronny called out, "It's not like this is the only bathroom in the house."

Kira scolded, "Yes, but my make up is in there."

"Relax," Ronny called out again, "Unlike someone I know, I don't take forever in the shower, you will still have plenty of time to smear that stuff all over your face."

Kira huffed, stalking back to her room, honestly, sometimes she forgot that Ronny was six weeks older than she was, her point of view on some things were still simply childish. As a sixteen year old Junior, she still was more interested in competing against the boys then dating them, didn't see any reason to wear make up and didn't care what she wore.

Ten minutes later found them both in the bathroom, fighting over the sink, "Hey, watch it Ronny!" Kira snapped, "You almost made me stab myself with the eyeliner."

"Girls," a voice called up to them, "hurry up, breakfast is getting cold and if you want a ride to school we need to get going!"

Kira rolled her eyes, if it wasn't for the fact that she still didn't own her own car and she hated the bus she wouldn't be going to school with her father in the first place. She was already expecting to be teased about having her father for science.

She grabbed her bag, guitar and a slice of toast and hurried outside to her father's jeep, "I call shot gun!"

...

Tommy entered his classroom, boy it was a good thing Ms. Appleby didn't work at this school or Ms. Randalls would have gotten an earful. _If they smile you're doing something wrong?_ So different from Angel Grove's philosophy that a student learns best while they are having fun. He looked at the class, this was a junior class? The triplets class behaved better than this, "Settle down class and take your seats," He called out, noting that Kira was already seated and writing in her notebook, a new song he was sure.

As soon as everyone sat down he continued, "I'm Dr. Oliver and this is first period science, before we start are there any questions?"

Almost immediately a girl in the front row hand shot up and after being called upon, stood up, "I'm Cassidy," the whole class groaned, even Tommy knew already that she was the school's busy body, she went on to explain who she was, Tommy was half tempted to tell her that he already knew who she was because of all the times she had sent one of his daughters home in tears.

"Anyway," she said, "I'm sure everyone is wondering, you don't look old enough to be a teacher."

"Trust me, he's old enough!" Kira snapped.

Tommy gave Kira a look, please don't give me an attitude he silently pleaded, before continuing on his speech that the students where the important ones until he noticed the empty chair, "Is somebody missing?"

"Conner McKnight must have decided school wasn't that important," Kira grumbled.

...

Kira sat on top of the picnic table while she played the newest song she had been working on, several of the other students gathering around to listen when, "I'm afraid that you need a written permit to play on school grounds, Miss Ford."

Kira looked at her in confusion, "Since when? The old Principal encouraged us to play our instruments and pursue our hobbies on school grounds as long as it wasn't during class time, and if you were wondering, it's lunch."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not your old principal, and I say that you need written permission."

Kira groaned, "Did you know that a student that plays an instrument is fifty percent more likely to get into college."

Randall looked down her nose at her, "Now you're hardly college material are you."

Kira opened her mouth, about to point out that her father had a PHD in palentology. but she could she was ushered into the school. Great just great, it was usually Ronny's job to get in trouble on the first day of school. Today couldn't get any worst, and then, of course the sprinklers turned on suddenly getting her and her guitar wet.

...

Tommy turned the corner to see who Randall had saddled him with, come on who assigns detention on the first day of school, it was probably Ronny and Conner McKnight, fighting again, just like every year since fourth grade. Conner McKnight and Ethan James were two of the three students, not surprising, he heard a lot about them from Kira and Ronny, however, the third student was a surprise.

"Kira what did you do?"

"apparently you need written permission to play on the school grounds now." Kira grumbled, "I take it you want my phone."

"No, Miss Randall should have notified Staff and Students of the change of policy before enforcing it." Tommy said, shooting a dirty look at the retreating principal's back, that woman was power hungry, "Who likes Museums?" he asked.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the museum, which was closed. **_Tommy I sense strong Morphin Energy._**

 _I know Sahen, a team is about to be formed, unfortunately the team the grid picked this time can't stand each other._

"Tell you what," he told the teens, maybe if he makes them work together they actually could get along, honestly what was the morphin grid thinking choosing these three, "Why don't you go around the grounds and look around. If you find anything prehistoric I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Tommy said, sighing internally, he had a feeling he knew what they were going to find.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell you what," he told the teens, maybe if he makes them work together they actually could get along, honestly what was the morphin grid thinking choosing these three, "Why don't you go around the grounds and look around. If you find anything prehistoric I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Tommy said, sighing internally, he had a feeling he knew what they were going to find.

Kira almost wanted to groan, stuck in the woods with these two, she was pretty sure this should fall under cruel and unusual punishments.

"Hey have you heard the one about the guy who was hiking around here and fell into a sink hole?" Ethan asked.

"Must have missed that one," Kira said, not at all upset about it.

Ethan turned around and started to walk backwards while he said, "Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites."

"You know this isn't Computer club, right?" Conner asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," Ethan exclaimed, "I bet your to big and bad to search the web." He paused for a second, "So what do you do in your spare time?"

"Me," Conner asked, "I go out with girls, you know they're the ones at school that smell real good with the long hair and the make up."

Ethan stopped him in his path, "it's like that is it."

"Yeah it's like that."

Kira groaned, "What ever," she said brushing pass them, honestly, she would rather listen to Nick and Ronny bicker over tools in the garage than this.

"Look," Ethan insisted, "I'm just trying to warn you, stuff happens in these woods. So don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sink hole," with that he, and the others fell into a giant sink hole.

* * *

The cavern had one thing going for it, it had excellent acoustics. However, Conner didn't seem to appreciate her singing, "Hey can you keep it down babe, I'm trying to focus."

"Babe?" Kira snapped, whirling on Ethan, "Did he just call me Babe?" She couldn't believe it, she had a name and she didn't know Conner well enough to allow him to have a Nick name.

"Look," she told Conner, "I have a name, Kira, write it on your hand or something so you can remember it." When she got out of here she was giving her father a piece of her mind.

Soon they came to a stop in front of a large fossil, "Well, this screams Jurassic Park to me."

"This will get us out of detention forever," Conner said reaching up to grab the lower jaw despite protests. Suddenly the wall began to move revealing a secret lab."

The three teens cautiously enter the room each of them awestruck. It almost look like the lab that we aren't allow in anymore since Dad caught Ruby trying to connect herself to the morphin grid, only it didn't have dinosaur paw prints everywhere, Kira thought, also the giant rock with the three gems in the center of the room was new.

Conner reached out to grab on of the rocks, pointing out that they look prehistoric. Not wanting to miss more band practice she agreed to take it, maybe whoever owned this place won't notice?

* * *

It had taken them awhile to find an opening but they were soon out in the open. That was when the scaly robot creatures attacked. At first they tried to run, until Kira tripped and couldn't get up fast enough. That was when she discovered that she had a sonic scream, Conner super speed and Ethan some sort of armour plating on his arms.

Great, just great, Kira thought, those things made us rangers. When she was younger all she wanted was to be a ranger, but as she got older she wasn't so sure. Her mom gave up gymnastics so she could leave at a moment's notice, and people have died. She still remember that time when she was eleven and Cassie knock on the door in the middle of the night to informed them that a ranger named Kendrix had died in the line of duty.

When her dad found them none of them mentioned what happened, though she did hint that something happened, Dad was the leader of the Power rangers, surely he knew how to get rid of the connection.

* * *

Conner turned the corner at break neck speed, "So where are we going?"

"Dr. Oliver's," Ethan explained already looking up the address. It had already been ten minutes since those scaly dudes from the forest attacked and captured Kira st the school, "he's a dinosaur dude and those things are dinosaur like."

"What's the address?"

"1992 Valencia Road."

"That's in the middle of the woods."

It took a good ten minutes to arrive at the house. It looked like a normal two story house, several out buildings a porch and a front lawn littered with bikes and other out door toys.

As they approached the house the door flung open and a brown haired teen a couple of years younger than them stormed out and stomped his way to a driveway where an older car was parked on blocks to raise it up, "Ok Veronica, where did you hide my keys?"

A girl the age of the two visitors rolled herself out from the car, "where's my wrench?"

"It wasn't your wrench, it was the one from my tool box."

"Hey," Ethan said, nudging Conner, "Isn't that the girl who gave you a black eye last year?"

Conner growled before entering the house. It wasn't like they were going to let them in, they were to busy fighting. Inside the house was organized chaos. toys and shoes spilled out of boxes in the hallway and living room. Soon they found themselves in what looked to be a study.

"Cool," Conner stated moving towards it.

"Careful," Ethan insisted, "remember what happened last time?"

"Dude he's a teacher," he moved the lower jaw, "not," a trap door opened revealing a set of stairs, "Batman. Dude our teacher's Batman!"

They hurried down the stairs, only to get even more nervous when they noticed that it was the same place as before. As they looked around a voice spoke up behind them, "if you're looking for extra credit you're in the wrong place."


	5. Chapter 5

They hurried down the stairs, only to get even more nervous when they noticed that it was the same place as before. As they looked around a voice spoke up behind them, "if you're looking for extra credit you're in the wrong place."

Ethan slowly turned around, "Before you give us Detention again or what not, can we at least explain why we are here?"

Conner leaned over to the shorter boy and hissed, "Dude he's just going to laugh at us."

"It's the truth, he'll believe us."

Conner shook his head, took a deep breath and announced, "Kira is gone."

"She got taken by this weird dinosaur looking things," Ethan added.

"Tommy turned around, he should have known, Kira was the first second generation power ranger, his and Kim's daughter, and since he adopted her, she was also considered a Keeper, and every masked knight in the world knew that every KnightMare hated and would do anything to cause the downfall of the Keeper Family.

"He doesn't look convinced," Conner whispered.

"They're called Tyronnadons," Tommy finally spoke up, why in the world didn't he stop Mercer from building those things. Kim had pointed out time and again that those looked like foot soldiers and could easily be turned evil.

"And you know this because..." Ethan prodded.

"I helped create them," Tommy replied, licking his lips, he had to find Kira and get her safely home before Kim found out, or else, well, he probably would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Oh," Ethan exclaimed, "Class project."

Tommy shook his head, turning to his two students, "It's a long story," he said, "For now we need to figure out what they want with Kira," Even though I have a very good sense on what they want, he added silently to himself.

Conner looked uncomfortable as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out, "It might have something to do with these," he said, showing Tommy the dino gems.

* * *

Kira woke up with a groan and immediatly jumped up, strange, she thought, I thought they are suppose to tie us up or something.

"Give me the gems," a gruff raspy voice called out.

"Who's there, show yourself, step out to where I can see you!" she called out, great she had been watching Beauty and the Beast with Ruby and Grace a little to often now.

"Give me the gems," the mysterious voice repeated.

Kira slowly backed away, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, "Look if this is about jewelry you obviously got the wrong girl, sure I will wear the necklace that Aunt Star gave me when the adoption was finallized every once in a while, but that's about it."

She turned around to find herself face to face with a freaky dinosaur faced person, "I have waited far to long to let an insignificant teenager get in my way."

"Insignificant?" Kira asked, slightly amused, "Dude, I'm not insignificant, not in the long run, I come from a very powerful family. If this was Harry Potter, I would be what you would consider a pure blood."

"Where are the Dino gems?" the creature demanded.

"Are you talking about those rock things that we found?"

"Yes," the creature hissed.

"To bad, I gave mine to Conner and Ethan, so you'll have to ask them, and by now they have probably gotten my dad, who, should I add, the white Legendary Power Couple Ranger. So, good luck getting past him." Kira stepped around the creature, "Now if you'll show me the way out, I need to get going. My mom will freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night and I'm suppose to help her cook. I mean, if you want to deal with an angry Mama Bear Pink Ranger, I guess I can stay."

* * *

Tommy stared at the Dino gem in his hand, well Kira did say that she wanted to be a power ranger when she grew up, and she was older than he and Kim became rangers.

"How where we suppose to know they were magical rocks?" Ethan demanded, "Or that those lizard freaks whould come looking for them."

Tommy sighed, forcing himself to the present, "I guess they aren't something you see every day."

"Like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan pointed out.

"Not that all this is very cool, but seriously dude you have to come clean," Conner insisted.

Tommy groaned, "First of all don't call me Dude, I am your teacher, and deserve your respect. Second, as hard as this might seem you two need to forget all about this, I'll find Kira."

With that Tommy turned to leave only to find Conner in his path, the gems had already bonded with him.

"You can tell us about it now or at the next Parent Teacher Conference."

* * *

Kira looked at the tall, darkly dressed woman, "You have a name? You almost look like that Demon of a principal the school board thought would be great with teenagers."

"My master calls me Elsa," the woman stated.

"Your master? Seriously, you do know that Slavery is Illegal, right?" Kira asked before turning around, "Look I'll just see myself out."

She had only took a couple of steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. She immediately struck back fighting out of Elsa's grip, before sending her flying across the room, "Wow, I so did not mean to do that," She said, "But at least I know Dad's fighting lessons paid off."

She turned to leave only to come face to face with some sort of robot human hybrid, "You two dating," she quipped, "Or just friends." she asked before screeching him out of the way. Aunt Star was right, when in an uncertain situation, Keep talking and rambling about everything and anything, don't let them know you are scared. And most important, make fun of their plans, undermine them, it always leaves them confused.

She ran down the hall, several of the lizard dudes from before chasing her when she saw something glowing up ahead, she had listen to enough stories from her various aunts and uncles that she knew that the best thing for her to do at the moment was touch the glowing thing. Which she did, and it pulled her in.


	6. Chapter 6

She ran down the hall, several of the lizard dudes from before chasing her when she saw something glowing up ahead, she had listen to enough stories from her various aunts and uncles that she knew that the best thing for her to do at the moment was touch the glowing thing. Which she did, and it pulled her in.

...

Tommy grabbed his keys and tore up the stairs, Ethan and Conner behind him. He however, hadn't gotten far when a seven year old boy popped into view, "Daddy!" He exclaimed, "I've been looking for you!"

Tommy ruffled the little boys brown hair as he walked past, "Oh, what for?"

"Nick and Ronny are fighting again, and Mommy went to the store."

Tommy sighed, "Thanks Troy, I need to go pick Kira up from band practice, I'll be back soon."

"But Ronny told me that Kira got detention, that meant practice should have been canceled." The little boy called out at his father's retreating back.

"Your Kid?" Conner asked.

"One of them," Tommy said as he abruptly stopped to avoid trampling another little kid, a girl this time with red hair and a green dress.

"Look at what I drew in art class today Daddy!" she exclaimed eagerly, holding up a piece of paper to Tommy.

"That's beautiful Grace, why don't you hang it up on the fridge."

They made it out of the front door when what appeared to be the same girl only wearing a pink dress, stopped them, the cordless phone pressed to her ear, "Mommy wants to know how you managed to lose Kira, and why you are trying to block her from finding out about it?"

"How in the world can your wife know about that?" Ethan demanded as he hurried down the stairs.

"Keepers' curse," Tommy told the little girl, "I'll be back soon.

As he hurried to his jeep he noticed the two teenagers fighting, "If you don't stop you both will be grounded," he called out to them as he climbed in with his students and started the car, "And Sahen is keeping an eye on you, so I'll know if you start up again after I leave."

...

"When you said that you help build those Tyranno whatevers you were kidding, right?"

"They weren't suppose to be used like this," Tommy explained, but they had the potential, he thought to himself as he drove down the road as fast as he possible could without getting a ticket, "someone modified their programing. A few years back I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology with my partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer..."

"The rich dude that disappeared years ago?" Ethan interrupted.

"Yep. soon after Mercer disappeared our lab was attacked, all of our research was destroyed, or so I thought."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked from the backseat.

Tommy nodded, "He calls himself Mesogog."

"Look," Ethan exclaimed, "This is all fascinating, but how is this going to help find Kira, it's not like she's going to fall out of the sky and land right in front of us."

Tommy pushed back the feeling that shot through him as there was a large thump as his daughter landed on the hood of his jeep. It was just a coincidence, there was no way that Ethan caused the invisiportal to open up there just by saying that. Or was there? He knew enough about his biological family that it just could be true He had a cousin up in New York with similar powers to what he just saw.

The three of them quickly unbuckled and rushed over to her, Tommy hoped she hadn't gotten hurt with that fall, he didn't want to have to explain that to Kim.

Ethan and Conner helped her down as Ethan asked, "How'd you do that?"

"I have no idea," Kira explained, "One minute I was being chased by these creepy lizard things through this lab and the next I'm a hood ornament."

Tommy let out a sigh of relief, Kira couldn't be to hurt if she was making jokes like that, "Invisiportals." he said.

Kira turned to look at her dad, "Whatever, next time I'm calling a cab."

She then turned to look at the boys in front of her, she knew that her dad would come to her rescue, possibly with her mother, but she was not expecting these two morons to come, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Ethan pointed out, confused, what did she think they were doing?

"Nice Job," Kira snapped, "Way to show up after I don't need you anymore." Despite how snappy she was she wasn't really angry at the boys, more like confused, why would they risk their hides to save hers, they weren't friends, she wouldn't even call them acquaintances.

"You sure about that?" Conner asked, pointing behind them to the tyrannodrones and Zeltrax.

Tommy stepped in front of the kids, powers or no, they still couldn't morph and therefore the full transformation into power rangers hadn't happened.

"Tell me, where did Mesogog find you? It must have been hard to find a goon even uglier than Goldar to do his dirty work."

Zeltrax gave him a dirty look, or what Tommy thought it was a dirty look, couldn't tell with the visor and all, "You are not fit to speak my master's name." He said, "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequence."

Tommy wanted to snort, but he didn't, he didn't know this goon, or how strong he was. Yes he was stronger but he had to be careful anyways, "I'm going to have to say, No."

With that the battle began. Tommy dodged, punched and flipped over his jeep, "Looks like Mesogog made a few improvements." he commented as he continued to fight Zeltrax.

"You're no match for me," Zeltrax gloated, as he raised his axe above his head as he towered over Tommy who was flat on his back.

Tommy however just grinned, "Yeah, because I'm totally not holding anything back right now." With that he sent Zeltax flying ten feet into the air, "Make sure to tell your master that Dr. Oliver is back." Tommy called out to him as he crashed into the pavement.


	7. Chapter 7

"What was Conner McKnight doing here?" Ronny demanded, glaring at her younger sister.

Kira groaned, "We had detention together, that's all."

"You sure?" Ronny asked, "Conner McKnight is the biggest jerk in our grade."

"He's not that bad," Kira protested, thinking about how he had helped her fight the tyrannodrones. Sure she had claimed she didn't need help but it was nice knowing that he helped anyway.

Kim and Tommy exchanged looks from across the table, would this be a common argument between the two older girls.

"Gah, just make sure he doesn't show up here again," Ronny demanded, "I'll have to like scrub everything he touched."

Tommy helped Grace put some meat in her taco shell, "No can do Ronny, Detention took an interesting turn today, Conner McKnight is going to be over a lot this year."

"Did somebody get eaten by a killer unicorn?" Ruby asked, bouncing in her seat a little.

Tommy rolled his eyes at Ruby's enthusiasm, out of all six of his children she was the one that he feared would not make it to adulthood. She had crazy ideas that she often times leaps head first into without looking first, and had been obsessed over the killer unicorn ever since his twin sister, Star, told her about having to fight one, "No but I was almost eaten by a dinosaur, a Tyrannosaurus Rex to be precise."

"Whoa, you fought a T-rex Daddy!" Grace exclaimed, eyes growing wide. Grace took after her mother, sweet to the core.

"Impossible," Nick interrupted, "those have been extinct for thousands of years."

"Yes," Troy added, "But you can never just assume that just because they are extinct doesn't mean that they still can't attack Dad, I mean, he can turn into a bird."

"Exactly, and as I was saying Kira, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James has been chosen to join the power ranger family as the newest team."

* * *

Tommy entered the classroom the next day with the hope of just getting through the day without having to fight an end of the world disaster, "Cassidy unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic Era I suggest you take your seat," he said before he asked the class as a whole who knew when it all began, right as the earthquake hit. _Why does an earthquake always have to signal the start of a big battle._

Everyone ran to the window to see what was going on, not that they could see anything as the sky was pitch black.

Devin came running into the room, "Cassidy, you would never believe what I just heard."

"That the sky went dark in the middle of the day?"

"No, really? Cool."

 _No Devin this is not cool, not cool at all._

 _"_ Hello Devin?" Cassidy called pulling his attention back to her.

"Right there's this report that mechanical dinosaurs are attacking downtown."

 _The Zords, shoot there is no turning back now, "_ Hold it you two," Tommy called out finally finding his voice, at the moment the only thing that could stop those mechanical dinosaurs was the power rangers and anyone else that get caught in the way. Tommy mentally shook his head, no he was not going to even think that.

 _"Students remain clam the mayor has declared a state of emergency please meet at the front of the school for immediate dismissal."_

 _Kim, Beautiful, take care of the others, I have to suit up a team of power rangers._

 _Okay on it, just bring Nick and Ronny home with you too._

The students hurried out of the room except for Kira, Conner, and Ethan, "Dad, I think that now will be a good time for that talk."

"No time for that," Tommy insisted, "We need action right now, not words. Follow me."

* * *

Tommy raced down the stairs of the lab, grateful that Kim hadn't got back from picking up the triplets, right now he didn't have time for Ruby's endless questions.

"Let me guess these mechanical Dinosaurs are?"

"Your Zords, yes, again using dinosaur DNA, and yes I helped build it. Now all we have to do is tame them."

"And by we you mean us," Kira groaned.

"Yes, which is why I have these," Tommy announced grabbing a small box, "After I found the dino gems I made these in case I ever had to harness the energies."

"Into what?" Kira demanded as her father opened the box.

"Dino morphers." Tommy announced, "use these to become power rangers."

"I thought power rangers have to have black belts like you," Kira confessed.

"Brains before brawns, besides, your mother is a gymnast not a black belt, and need I remind you about your uncle Billy and Aunt Kat, besides you have powers now.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"How did you know we're the ones to use the gems?" Conner asked.

"I didn't chose you the gems did, the morphin grid did, just like they chose my wife and I all those years ago."

"Well can they unchose us?"

"Your DNA's already been altered, there is no turning back."

"Then why is Mesogog still after the gems?" Ethan asked. Why did Ethan have to ask the hard questions? Tommy took a deep breath before explaining how Mesogog wants to destroy them to get the gems.

"Not a good selling point." Ethan muttered.

Tommy handed them there their morphers and told them how to use them, "Look I know that you three are from different worlds, but you guys will have to learn to work together, as a team. It won't be easy, trust me I know, but I also know that it will be worth it."

* * *

Kira quickly jumped into her Zord, today had been crazy and the craziness wasn't over yet, no wonder Hayley always claimed that power rangers are a little mad. First Dad had showed them how to access their weapons from their belts, then they had to fight Zeltrax, combining their weapons into a mega blaster like thing. Now they had finally gotten inside their Zords and will have to combine all three into one to fight the fighter space ship that look like it came out of one of Ruby's comic books.

It didn't take long for there to be a large explosion and the sky to turn back into it's glorious blue self.

"Hey, since we're a team now, why don't I show you my favorite hang out, seeing as school's been canceled for the rest of the day," Ethan offered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Conner couldn't believe the turn that the day had taken, at first it was great, school got canceled five minutes into first period, then they tamed wild zords and used them to fight some sort of flying doomsday device. That had been awesome. Then they had gone to Hayley's Cyberspace and he had learned about open tryouts for the local professional soccer team. However, right before his turn to try out Ethan called them in to help him and Dr. O fight of the lizard robot things and by the time he got back tryouts were over and the coach wouldn't give him a second chance without a good excuse, something he couldn't come up with.

He had been frustrated when he finally found Kira and Ethan at Hayley's and told them what was going on. Kira, in a display of vast power ranger knowledge that neither of the boys knew she had, or understood how she knew it. How did she knew that there had been two red Turbo Rangers and that the first one retired because of health issues, or that half the mighty morphin team got reassigned to Switzerland at the Teen Peace Summit. It was as if she knew the power rangers personally, but that was impossible. However, if she was telling the truth, then perhaps he could quit being a ranger to focus on his soccer career.

Kira pulled the lever to the secret lab only to have a falcon fly out of the trap door before it shut again.

"Was that a falcon?" Ethan demanded, shocked.

"Yes," Tommy said, appearing beside Kira, "So what's the problem?"

Conner took a deep breath, "Look you have got to find somebody to replace me."

"What are you talking about?" Kira demanded.

"You're talking crazy!" Ethan agreed.

"Kira said that several power rangers gave up their powers to somebody else," Conner pointed out.

"Yes and they all had a good reason," Tommy argued, "So you should too."

"Look I'm a soccer player, that's all I've ever wanteed to be. Every moment of my life had lead up to me playing for a pro team. Then I get the greatest chance of my life and I blow it."

Tommy suddenly felt a stab of De ja vu, hadn't Kim said something similar right before she left for Florida, "I understand and you're right," He said, despite him wanting him to understand how hard it would be to remove the bond from him to another person or to find a person with the right characteristics to be a power ranger, but as Zordon had once told them, he didn't make them power rangers just to hold them back. Even if there was a hidden reason that each team member left the team.

"You're agreeing with him?" Ethan shouted obviously in disbelief.

Tommy chose to ignore him, "Conner I know how you feel because I felt that way before. I want you to think about it before you do anything."

...

Conner was on the soccer field practicing when I woman that he recognized as Dr. O's wife, approached him, "Tommy told me what was going on, I figured that I can give some inside advice, unlike Tommy, I faced the same problem you are. Growing up all I wanted was to be a gymnast. When I was Seventeen I was given the opportunity to train with a famous coach. I had to choose between following my dream and continuing on as a power ranger. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Well," Conner demanded.

"I took it and," Kim trailed off, "it was worth it, I did get to go to the Olympics,, even won gold. It was the hardest decision of my life, but it was the best."

"So I should take the opportunity to play pro?"

"I didn't say that," Kim countered, "The Yellow Zeo Ranger wanted to be a professional singer. She was given a chance for that, a record deal. Unlike me, she chose not to take it, talking to them about finishing high school first." She paused for a second, "That was Tanya Sloan Park by the way, the famous pop star."

"So," He said slowly, "it is up to me?"

Kim nodded, "Also, once a ranger always a ranger, if the team ever gets into a pickle, Tommy and I will be the first ones to respond, we always are. Tommy never retired from being a power ranger, I tried but it didn't work."

Just then Conner's communicator went off telling him that a monster was attacking downtown.

...

Conner felt his heart tug in his chest as the little girl hugged him, "Thank You," she said.

This was what he was suppose to do, this was the most important thing he could do, how could Mrs. O hand this over to someone else? He knew what he needed to do.

...

"You turned down the offer?" Ethan asked the next time they were all at Hayley's, that Friday right before Kira's audition.

"Mom said you would," Kira said with a frown, "I don't know how she knew, but she always seems to be right. Then again she has seen a lot of power rangers in action."

"Your parents are both power rangers aren't they?" Conner asked, "Your mom told me about being one and your dad knew about the monster growing thirty feet."

"Power rangers, more like the power rangers, they are the legendary power couple." Kira exclaimed, before frowning, "Mom had tomake a run to Angel Grove for something but Dad should be here by now, I'm about to go on."

...

Tommy raced toward Hayley's Cyberspace, he was late, but then again he was always late. There was a reason power rangers through out the universe says they are running on Tommy time whenever they are running late. Just then he felt someone grab his arms. He squirmed the best he could but the grip was to strong for him to break and changing his molecular structure to phase out of the grip wouldn't work because anything in physical contact with him would change too. Thus it didn't take long for him to be captured and dragged through an invisiportal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Kira frowned, "Dad's always late, but he's never this late," she sighed, "At least he's never this late without a good excuse, or a terrible one, depends on rather or not he can tell the truth or not. For someone whose job description requires lying Dad is a terrible liar, there's a reason Grandma and Grandpa found out."

"Relax," Conner insisted, "You're dad is the one to beat, he'll be fine, why are you so worried?"

"He's my dad!" Kira snapped, "I have every right to be upset."

Ethan looked around, trying to avoid his arguing teammates, his eyes fell onto something, "Hey, isn't that Dr. O's Jeep?"

Everything went silent as Kira rushed over to her father's jeep and placed a hand on the hood, "It's cold!" she announced.

"So," Conner prompted.

"So the engine had a chance to cool down, which means it has been here a little while, so where is Dad?" Kira asked, concern obvious in her voice, "Conner can you give me a lift home? Mom might be the only one who knows what happened to Dad."

"Why does Conner get to give you a ride?" Ethan Whined.

"Because he has his own car."

...

Kira, Conner and Ethan entered the Oliver's house as quickly as possible, "Mom, Mom!" Kira shouted, bursting into the study to discover her mother's adoptive brother trying to calm her mother down as her father's twin sister paced back and forth while muttering to herself. Pocco, her mother's old lab dog,, whined and cried from his hidding place under the desk, while her aunt's cat stared at him from the desk chair.

"Why is the dog afraid of the cat?" Conner asked.

"That's not a cat, that's a dangel," Kira explained, "You do not want to see it when it is mad," she shuddered before turning to the visitors, "What's going on? Surely Dad's disappearance isn't this bad? what happened?"

Kim took a deep breath, "I tried teleporting to him, but I can't."

Kira mind whirled at that information, nobody, not the machine empire, not Rita and Zedd, nobody had the ability to block Kim from getting to Tommy. She heard of the story how the Machine Empire had captured her dad and brainwashed him at the same time the had captured her mom. However, they had not been able to sever the link between them and Kim had pulled herself out of the trap she was in, to Tommy. Mesogog had done the impossible. Or, there was one other option, more likely. There was one thing that could prevent Kim, or any female power ranger, from using their powers, she had seen it happen to her mom once before and to several of her aunts. "Mom," she said slowly.

"Yep," Star exclaimed, "We already figured that out, "No need to take a test. Why my grandmother use to check to see if her powers still worked before those home tests were invented. Several of us still do, more accurate than the stick kind."

"Congrats Mom," Kira said, "But what about Dad?"

"Your father will be fine," Jason exclaimed, "He's been in tougher places than this, but he's out number, and with your mom's current condition, he doesn't dare confront them at half strength."

"Not only that but it is wise not to reveal his full abilities to the enemy, it is best to keep the enemy in the dark so that they will under estimate you." Star stated, "Graph and Hayley has pinned down an invisiportal, they're downstairs in the lab, good luck."

"Aren't you coming?" Kira asked, both her aunt and uncle were seasoned fighters, and she would feel better if they were on her side.

"Can't" Star said, "Masked Knights don't get involved with Power Rangers, besides, I'm here on business and need to get back to it."

"Some one needs to stay with your mother," Jason explained, "Just in case,:"

...

Kira climbed off her cycle, looking around, this was just to easy, something was bond to go wrong.

"Let me get this straight," Ethan asked for the third time since meeting her aunt, "Graph Keeper is your Uncle, Graph the smartest man in the world?"

"He's my father's cousin, but yeah," Kira said as Elsa, Zeltrax and several others appeared, Kira groaned she knew things were to easy.

...

Tommy smirked as the alarms went off, Kira and the boys made it, "Don't worry," Tommy said, cheekily, "I bet it is just a door to door salesman."

"If I had a sense of humor I would find that funny," Mesogog announced, "Now I must go take care of my guests."

As soon as he left Tommy sat up through the bands, "I thought he would never leave," he said, grabbing the black Dino gem, which he felt immediatly bond with him. _So much for retirement._

He grabbed the nearest Tyrannodrone and threw it into the others before racing after Mesogog.

He found him threatening the teens in one of the hallways, "consider this your one and only warning, Stay away from my daughter!" With that he sent Mesogog flying into the air with a single left hook.

Conner watched with round eyes as the dinosaur guy flew past, "If that's the warning, I don't want to find out what the threat really is."

"Then don't do anything stupid," Tommy growled.

...

Kira stared in shock at the scorch mark where her father had been standing just seconds before, it was impossible.

"Somebody say my name," Tommy asked, appearing out of thin air, "Honestly, Did you think that could stop me. I'm more powerful than you think."

"That gem belongs to my master," Elsa insisted, pointing to the black gem in Tommy's hand.

"There are two things you need to know about Dino gems, one they choose you not the other way around. Second they look great in Dino morphers." With that Tommy morphed into the black dinothunder ranger.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" Elsa demanded.

"Two things you need to know about us power rangers, once a ranger, always a ranger."

"And the second part?" Elsa demanded.

"I'm going to need a whole new wardrobe, I'm wearing my only black shirt."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Mornings at the Oliver's house was always crazy, it didn't matter if it was summer or during the school year, or if it was Monday, Wednesday, or Saturday. Thus the day after Tommy became the newest member of the DinoThunder team, which had caused his wife and brother in law to laugh and asked what was up with him joining teams late, seeing as he did the same thing with mighty morphin, he found himself at a loud breakfast table patiently waiting.

Suddenly one of the muffins started to float into the air, Tommy snatched it up, "Grace you know that we have to wait for everyone before we can eat," he scolded.

the seven year old girl flickered into view much like her father had done the day before, "But I'm hungry,"

Kim nodded her head, "Handsome, breakfast is going to get cold if Kira and Ronny don't show up soon."

There was a sound of hurried footsteps then the door slammed open, revealing Ronny, already dressed for the day running in and plopping down at her place at the table, "Good luck waking Kira up," she exclaimed, "I've been trying to, but she's dead to the world."

Tommy looked at Kim _Can I, Please..."_ with that he sent her a picture of him using his communicator to wake her up. It had been a common prank of Zack and Rocky while they had been active rangers.

 _Do you think it will work, she's only been a ranger a week, and the communicator is so soft to prevent it from attracting the wrong type of attention?_

 _Only one way to find out,_ Tommy sent back before bringing his communicator to his mouth and pressing the button and saying, "Kira," to ensure that it only contacted her and not the boys.

Everyone looked up to the ceiling as they heard a slight _bump_ as Kira fell out of bed by the sudden sound emitting from her bracelet, " _Wha..."_ she asked, groggily into the communicator.

"Kira I need you're help with something in the Kitchen," Tommy explained.

There was a lot of thumping, slamming and a few swear words before Kira came bursting into the kitchen, hobbling on one foot as she shoved her shoe on the other, "What is it, what's wrong?" she demanded.

"We needed your help eating breakfast," Tommy said nonpulsed, "It's the most important meal of the day you know."

For a while they ate in silence until Kim's phone went off with a text, "And it begins," Kim muttered as she opened up her phone.

"What Mommy?" Ruby asked, staring up at her.

"I saw last night that Jason posted on Ranger Time that he had to come help us out because I couldn't teleport to were Tommy was." Kim replied a little disgruntal. Ranger Time was a social media site that Billy had created when Social media had just kicked off for power rangers and their allies to meet online without fear of being discovered, and therefore those on it knew of the only thing that could affect her powers, and some of them would be upset that she didn't tell them herself.

Kira, however, perked up, "Mom now that I'm a ranger, does that mean I get a Ranger Time account?"

Tommy nodded his head, "I guess so, I'll help you and your teammates set them up later."

"It's Tanya," Kim interrupted, "she wants to know how many tickets we want for the concert tonight."

"Isn't Kylie Styles suppose to be preforming tonight?" Nick asked.

"That no good lying backstabbing spoiled rotten, bi..." Kira began before being silenced by Troy clasping his hand over her mouth so hard she couldn't even get a single sound out.

"We get it you don't like Kylie."

* * *

"Grr," Conner exclaimed, "The concert tonight is sold out."

Kira winched as she heard that, it meant she would have to come in contact with Kylie again, "The Tanya Sloan and Kylie Styles benefit concert tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it is totally sold out." Conner said.

"I can get backstage tickets, VIP," Kira admitted, "Tanya Sloan is my aunt."

"But she, you," Conner protested.

"Ranger side," Kira explained.

"Wait, she's a Ranger!" Ethan exclaimed.

Kira hushed him, "Yes, you'll actually be surprised how many famous people around here are actually connected to the rangers."

With that the three teens stood up to leave the Cafe, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry," Kira apologized only to start spluttering, "Dr. Anton Mercer?"

A kid from one of her classes at school who worked at the cafe part time looked confused, "You know my dad?" he asked.

"Sort of," she said, "Trent isn't it? My dad worked for your dad while in college, he told me that your dad died in a lab explosion."

"You're one of Tommy Oliver's kids," Mercer asked, "How is your father doing?"

Kira looked confused at first her friends and then Trent, "Good, the whole family is doing good."

* * *

Tanya smiled as her niece and her friends came running in, "You made it," she exclaimed, with the monster attack going on she hadn't been sure if they would be able to make it. The Mayor had showed up and apologized for the attack, which Tanya had actually laughed at, explaining that she was from Angel Grove and that this was normal.

Kylie, who had volunteered to perform at the benefit concert too because she was sure that it would make her look good, looked at Kira with a look of guilt, "Kira, I'm sorry, Yeah, maybe you can come up on stage and sing one of our old songs together?"

Kira looked confused, maybe she should have a monster train the youth from the diva earlier, it seemed to have been worth it, "Sure," she said slowly, was this the same girl or claimed to be sick the day of the big competition only to go on alone because she was afraid that Kira would hold her back?

Tanya smiled, "That's a great idea, I'll go introduce you."

"How do you.."" Kylie started to ask.

"Family friend," Kira interrupted, "It's a long story and I only know the condensed version."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

"Hey geek," a voice sounded above Ethan as he was slammed into his locker.

"Hi Derek," he said lamely, great he could fight mutant dinosaur lizard robots but he couldn't stand up to the school bully. Derek had been picking on him since grade school.

"Don't Hi me!" he growled, lifting the smaller boy up off the ground, "Just because it's a new school year doesn't mean that you can escape our little deal geek. You do my homework and I don't beat you up it is as simple as that."

"Come on Derek, can't you think of something better to do than beat up Ethan, he hasn't done anything to you," a voice called out, a voice Ethan knew well by now, Ronny Robinson, Kira's adopted sister and Dr Oliver's adopted daughter. She was also Conner's biggest revel.

Derek let Ethan go, before turning to Ronny, "What make's you think I'll listen to you?"

Ronny shrugged, "You aren't that tough, I could beat you at any sport you name at any time."

Ethan groaned as he slipped away, only Ronny could turn a simple thing like standing up to a bully into a competition. That girl was too competitive for her own good.

...

Ethan managed to avoid Derek, Conner, Kira, and Ronny throughout school, but not Dr. Oliver who obviously sensed that something was wrong.

"Ethan," He called out after the dismissal bell rung, "Can I have a word?"

Ethan groaned as Derek, in the class as well let out a catcall, "Ohh... Teacher Pet's in trouble!"

"Shut up Derek!" Kira snapped, fixing the bully with a glare that she had picked up from her mother. It was the same glare she used when she send power ranger scrambling for safety. Fat chance of that, there was no safe place to avoid the wrath of the Legendary Pink Ranger.

Derek didn't know this of course, but he did know that with that single look he became very very nervous. If looks could kill that was the look to do it with.

Several others also saw the look and backed away slowly, except Tommy, who having been married to Kim for so long had built up an immunity to _The Look,_ "Kira, I suggest you stop and take a deep breath before you kill someone, or something."

Ethan stared at Tommy in amazement, he had been totally petrefied at that look but he didn't so much as blinked an eye.

Tommy was so use to Rocky and Zack he knew that Ethan would try to change the topic before he could even bring up the topic so he simply said, "You should have seen Goldar after he received the look from Kim, but enough with that, I understand you are having problems with a bully?"

This was it, no way was someone who couldn't stand up to a bully could be a power ranger, he'll ask for his morpher for sure, no way did Dr. O want someone as pathetic as him on the team, he removed his morpher and handed it over to Tommy who looked confused before handing it back, "I'll like to see Derek face down a monster, everybody has different strengths. Trust me, do you know how many people my sister had to mind wipe because they were teasing her and she, ummm, left them floating on the ceiling for a couple of hours by accident."

Ethan gasped, "if you don't want my morpher want do you want?"

"To check and make sure that you are okay, and to invite you to my place for training around five."

...

Kira dismounted from her cycle, it was awesome, even better than the one Nick was fixing up, Nick and Ronny had been begging to take it out for a spin but it was only for power ranger duties so she had to tell them no.

"Where's Ethan?" Tommy asked glancing at his daughter and Conner, he had invited all three of them but he was mostly worried about Ethan, he was a typical blue, like Billy he might get overwhelmed easily by the foot soldiers.

"He must still be at the Cybercafe." Kira explained, "We better go get him, there's this new challenge whoever wins the game during a period of time gets to test out the next game in the series."

"What's the big deal anyway," Conner asked, "it's just practice?"

"Training is important," Tommy started, ready to launch into the lecture he and Jason used to give their karate students about practicing at home, "You never know when you can be attacked." As if to prove his point he was suddenly kicked into the teens. He straighten himself, watching as tyronadrones and Zeltrax appeared, "Couldn't have planned this better if I tried," Tommy informed the Teens and Kim, this was insane.

...

Ethan had been playing Wizard Woods since school let out, he was determine to win. He only vaguely remember Hayley talking to him and he thought his watch beeped once but surely that was a mistake. He only had one more level to go, but the boss was being most difficult to work with. Slowly the cafe emptied and Hayley walked over, "You do remember that I'm closing early today right?"

"Yeah yeah," Ethan said, not taking his eyes off his game, "I almost got this figured out." Then he had an idea, "Tell you what I'll lock up once i'm done."

Hayley finished cleaning up, and had left the building although she had a distinct feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she had a meeting that she had to be at and Ethan was a power ranger after all. Though she wasn't sure if that was a positive or a negative at this point.

Ethan had only been alone when something strange happened, suddenly the computer started to glow blue and a force seemed to shuck him towards it, in only seconds he was inside the computer.


	12. Chapter 12

Ethan had only been alone for five minutes when something strange happened, suddenly the computer started to glow blue and a force seemed to shuck him towards it, in only seconds he was inside the computer.

...

Chapter twelve:

Kira ran into the Cyber Cafe leaving Conner alone to fight the monster to get Ethan. Just like the monster had said, he was gone, but there was some strange device next to the computer he was using. growing up as a daughter of a power ranger she knew better than to mess with strange devices, but she also wanted to find out what it was. She leaned forward there was a flashing light and she was suddenly falling from the sky.

"Nice for you to drop in," Ethan smirked.

Kira kicked a tripod out of the way, "that's nice, but how do we get out."

"I don't even know how I got here." Ethan shouted throwing a punch.

Kira looked at Ethan, "Dad can figure out what's going on and help us figure out how to get out."

The two rangers morphed, double teaming it like Kira had seen her parents do so many times before.

Kira suddenly stopped, blinking, how in the world. One minute they were fighting in the woods, the next they were fighting in Hayley's cafe.

She winced as something shattered, Aunt Hayley wasn't going to like that. She looked around, making eye contact with a stun Conner, "Morph and help us lead these guys outside, monster insurance only covers so much."

Conner nodded, morphing quickly before helping his friends lead the creatures outside were they were greeted by the monster.

* * *

Tommy understood that sometimes they just can't predict or prevent monster attacks, however he wasn't okay with Ethan being so involved with his game that he didn't notice what was happening. If he had admit that he knew that he had been attacked by a monster but hadn't had time to react. That happened enough times for him to understand.

"I can't believe that you allowed a monster to sneak up and attack you."

"What about the time with the machine empire?" Kira asked, "or the green candle, or the Samurai Fan man, or..."

"Okay Kira I get the message, but there's a difference between but there's a difference between being ambushed and not having time to react and totally being oblivious to what is going on around you. You have to keep your head in this game at all time. Do you know what could have happened?"

Beldorf, the wizard from Ethan's game that some how got out Ingo the real world, casually flicked his wand at Tommy, whose mouth vanished for about two seconds before reappearing.

Tommy shot the wizard a dirty look, "If you are going to curse someone, I suggest you curse innocent bystanders before you curse me. I'm from a long line of powerful wizards, and have an army at my disposal. You would do wise not to make me your enemy."

Beldorf scoffed, "If you be a wizard, where be your robe and wand?"

Tommy sighed shaking his head, before standing up and transforming into his falcon form and back, "I don't need a wand to cast my spells."

Hayley, working at the computer as always cleared her throat, "If you are quite done proving who the alpha male is, I have a problem."

All eyes turned to the red head, who continued, "I think that I found a way to send Beldorf back, but I don't know how to make it work for sure."

Tommy shook his head, "Okay Ethan please control yourself."

"Why do I need to control myself." Ethan asked.

"Because someone like you will freak out if you meet my uncle's." Kira stated.

"Who are your uncles?" Ethan asked.

"We are," a voice said behind them. Ethan turned around to see who was behind him. Two men, both taller than him, one with blonde hair, the other dark brown.

"Billy Cranston? Graphite Keeper? The leaders in innovations?" With that Ethan started asking questions a mile a minute."

Billy rolled his eyes, stepping forward, "I feel sorry for you Tommy, you have to deal with this every time you meet a new ranger, it's a little annoying."

Tommy laughed, "unless you're the science teacher, in which case, they break into your basement."

The teens gave each other a look, as Graphite looked at the device Hayley had been studying, "Have to give it to you Tommy, this is a first, never had to put something back into a computer. Shouldn't be surprised, seeing as you are a Keeper."

Tommy sighed, "can you fix it?"

Graph snorted, "Of course I can fix this, though technically a masked knight is not suppose to interfere with power ranger stuff."

"Huh," Tommy said, "that never stopped Star."

Graph sighed, yep, Tommy was a Keeper alright, stubborn to the core. Not that he could complain about it. Not only was he himself a Keeper, and therefore as stubborn as they came. "Destroy the monster first, just in case it undo everything, If not meet me at the cafe, it would be easier to do this with the same computer that brought Beldorf into our world."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Kira leaned back, strumming on her guitar, after getting Belford back into his game, life had taken on a normal pace again. She went to school, fought a monster in the afternoon and was home in time for dinner. It was actually getting kind of boring, the monsters themselves didn't really pose a big threat, all though there was a period of like five minutes where they thought that they were going to freeze to death.

She watched as her father stepped out onto the front porch, "Where are you going?"

"Headed to Hayley's," Tommy announced.

"Hayley's will be closed by the time that you get there," Kira pointed out.

"I know, I want to offer Trent a ride home."

"No, you want to interrogate him about his father," Kira stated, "You've been wanting to since I found out that Anton Mercer was his father, and that he was living."

Tommy laughed, "You caught me, just don't tell your mom, she threatened Mercer with bodily harm should anything should happen to me while I was with him, and a threat given by a pink ranger never expires."

"Just be careful and remember your morpher," Kira moaned.

"Geesh, I will have you know that I only ever done that once when I was a green ranger," Tommy protested, holding up his wrist, "See morpher."

"Okay, call if you need anything."

"Honestly, I'm not the Green Ranger anymore." Tommy huffed as he climbed into his car.

* * *

Tommy glanced at the rear view mirror, you got to be kidding me, he thought as he saw a gold figure chasing after the jeep.

"Trent," he asked, cursing himself for insisting that he needed answers to Mercer's disappearance, he had put one of his students and danger because of it, stupid Keeper's curse, "Do you see what I see?"

Trent twisted around to look behind them, "Some golden guy running behind us at fifty miles an hour?"

Tommy slammed on his brakes, okay so he wasn't imaging it, and it wasn't a spell to make him think that he was under attack, good to know that it was real. He quickly unbuckled and got out.

"What is that?" Trent asked.

Tommy groaned looking at the cyborg in front of him, "My insurance company is never going to believe this," he said, good thing he had monster insurance on everything, it was necessary in his line of work.

Just then the cyborg jumped up, "Which one of you is Tommy Oliver?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, not this again, you would think the bad guys will learn more about who they are fighting before chasing them down for a fight, this guy was hardly worth answering, he should know which one was Tommy Oliver.

He causally pulled out his phone and hit the send button, sending his location to his emergency contact list, which consisted of his DinoThunder Team, Jason, and his wife, after that was done, he looked up, "Sorry did you ask something, had to let my wife know I would be late for dinner."

"Tommy Oliver?" the Robot asked.

"The one and only," Tommy smirked.

"Prepare to meet your demise," the robot said.

Tommy rolled his shoulders, "Okay you want to go down that road. Have it your way, it's your funeral."

Trent took a step away from him, how could someone being threatened by a robot dude sound so cheerful, like this was some sort of game? With that the robot attacked, and it was obvious that Dr Oliver knew how to fight, and he discovered that he knew how to fight too, some what, he was glad when the power rangers appeared, though he did wonder how the girl knew his name.

* * *

Bring bring, Tommy rolled over in bed, for crying out loud it was Saturday, this had better be important.

"This is Dr. Oliver speaking," He said with a yawn.

"I have something I need to show you," Hayley said, "how quick can you get to the Cafe?"

Tommy jumped up and started pulling a pair of pants up, "Be there soon," he said, grabbing his morpher and putting it on his wrist. these were so much easier to hide then the bulky belt buckles that they originally had.

* * *

Tommy looked at the notice Hayley had received, Anton Mercer had been a close friend but the way that he sometimes conducted business was an point of disagreement between them. Why in the world would he buy Hayley's Cafe and fire her, just because he wanted Trent to have a management job. The Kid needed experience before he did that.

"I know somebody at city hall, we can look into it and see if he made a mistake somewhere."

"You know my dad long enough to know that he doesn't make mistakes," Trent protested.

"I know your dad long enough to know that he does." Tommy countered.

"You know someone from city hall?" Ethan asked.

"Sort of," Tommy confessed, "One of them owes my sister a favor, and since she lives in the Bermuda Triangle, she told me that I could cash it in for her instead."

"Your sister lives in the Bermuda Triangle?" Ethan asked, "Cool, what does she do there?"

"Sinks ships and cause mysterious disappearances." Tommy deadpanned, he really couldn't answer that question with Trent there.

* * *

Kira raced up to her dad, "Hayley told us you were fighting city hall," she gestured to the cyborgs that were attacking, "this makes more sense."

Tommy didn't comment, it was morphing time, he summoned his morpher and... stared at it in horror, how in the world had he managed to do this? he would never live this down, never. _Beautiful, you don't mind bring my morpher to me at city hall do you? It's on my nightstand?_

 _You forgot your morpher, again?_

 _Not exactly,_ Tommy said, sending her a picture on what was on his wrist, Kim burst out laughing.

"Something wrong Dad?" Kira asked, shoot the others had already morphed.

"No," Tommy said, "Just minor technical problems."

Kira smirked, "Is that your Zeo..." she suddenly burst out laughing, "You grabbed the wrong morpher?"

* * *

 **A/N: Come on Tommy, the wrong morpher. Sorry, just seemed like something he would do.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Kira watched as her parents whispered together, at least that was how she would describe it, truth was nothing was being said out loud, telepathy never goes dormant so they could still communicate silently despite the bump forming on her mother's stomach.

"Something strange is going on," Ronny muttered stopping next to her younger sister as they watched the strange exchange, whatever it was it had their father concerned, and that was a big deal, seeing as they had never seen their father like that, ever.

"If you want I can tell you what it is once i find out," Kira offered.

Ronny narrowed her eyes,"What makes you think that you will find out what is going on and I won't?"

"I'm a power ranger, only something pertaining to power rangers will get them this round up," Kira pointed out.

"Just Because your a ranger does not make you Mom and Dad's favorite."

"You;re just jealous because I was chosen instead of you," Kira argued.

"And have to put up with your teammates, no thank you!"

"You know Ethan and Conner aren't that bad once you get to know them."

"What ever just keep them away from me during the field trip, I don't want to learn if their weirdness is contagious."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kira demanded, folding her arms.

"Figure it out," Ronny snapped back, turning on her heels and stomping away.

Nick, who had been watching the whole thing, let out a low whistle, "Suddenly I'm glad I'm not in Dad's class, I don't want to spend the day on a bus with those two."

* * *

By the time that they had gotten to school half an hour later, Kira and Ronny still were mad at each other. Kira stomped into the room and slumped down in a seat next to Connor and Ethan, "You guys are so lucky that you don't have siblings close to your own age."

"I have a twin brother," Connor pointed out, "You just haven't met him because he's away at boarding school, he was accepted at Power Academy, which is on a private island off the coast of Florida, I don't know where exactly. I applied too, but I wasn't accepted, guess I wasn't smart enough."

Kira groaned, looking around to check to see if anyone was within ear shot, just Ronny, who was shooting her daggers, "The Island doesn't happen to be called Keeper Island, does it?"

"Yeah, that's it, how you know?"

"My aunt owns it," Kira admitted, as her father tried to get the students organized and on the bus.

Just then, Principal Randall appeared dressed as if she just escaped the set of some lame adventure movie.

* * *

Kira rushed over to her father, only to discover him talking to Principal Randall, who was leaning over too close and fluttering her eyelids a little to much for someone who was already married.

"Dad!" she called out, stressing the word out to warn the principal that she was treading on thin ice.

"Dad?" Principal Randall asked, raising an eyebrow, apparent;y she never heard that he had children.

"Kira is one of my older children," Tommy said, standing up, and dusting his pants off, "What's wrong?"

"Connor, Ethan and I found an egg, we need you to tell us what type of egg it is."

"I'll be right there," Tommy insisted, noting the shifty eyes that told him that Kira wasn't telling her the full truth. maybe he and his friends were good liars, maybe the only reason that their parents knew was because like he knew his children their parents knew them. They had found a zord egg.

A little ways away Ronny was wondering how she ended up in the same group as Cassidy and Devin.

"Devin," Cassidy hissed tugging on her best friends arm, "Does that seem weird to you?"

"We're suppose to be looking for fossils, not gossip."

"But Dr. O and Principal Randall are really hitting it off!" Cassidy hissed.

"I bet if they marry Principal Randall will calm down some and lighten up." Devin said.

Ronny looked at him in disbelief, "Dr. Oliver is married."

"How do you know that," Cassidy demanded, "He never talks about his personal life."

"He has a wedding ring."

"Maybe he and his wife aren't getting along?" Cassidy hissed, "That would explain why he is so withdrawn."

"That is not the problem," Ronny hissed, "Trust me, I've known him my whole life, he's marriage is fine."

That of course was when the Tyrannodrones attacked.

Ronny dropped down in a fighting position rolling her shoulders as she loosen up before landing a kick on one that got a little to close.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Cassidy demanded.

"My father trains power rangers in his free time, gave me a few tippers." Ronny replied, completely true, while not giving away anything, as she punched another Tyrannodrone, away.

The next thing she knew Kira was pulling the creature away from her, "Don't worry sis, I got this."

"I can fight too you know," Ronny snapped, shoving Kira away.

"Well this is kind of my job, so..." Kira smirked, shoving back.

* * *

"Were did you learn to fight like that?" Principal Randall asked.

"Karate club," Connor said quickly.

The principal pulled Tommy to the side, "Does the school have a karate club."

"Of course, this is California isn't it?"

Just then there was a loud shout and a bundle of clothes and fists flew at their feet, Tommy's eyes twitched, flashing his eyes green, "Kira Elizabeth Ford-Oliver, Veronica Louise Robinson-Oliver, That's it, both of you are grounded, no concerts, no sporting events and no allowance!"

The two teenagers froze, "Kira started it, she seems to think because I'm not a power ranger that I can't defend myself."

Tommy rubbed his forehead, a headache forming, he'll need to up his medication, he couldn't cut any more stress out of his life at the moment? "We'll talk about it when we get home." He hefted the DinoZord egg up, "Come on, march."


	15. Chapter 15

Previously on Frightened Pterodactyl:

Just then there was a loud shout and a bundle of clothes and fists flew at their feet, Tommy's eyes twitched, flashing his eyes green, "Kira Elizabeth Ford-Oliver, Veronica Louise Robinson-Oliver, That's it, both of you are grounded, no concerts, no sporting events and no allowance!"

The two teenagers froze, "Kira started it, she seems to think because I'm not a power ranger that I can't defend myself."

Tommy rubbed his forehead, a headache forming, he'll need to up his medication, he couldn't cut any more stress out of his life at the moment? "We'll talk about it when we get home." He hefted the DinoZord egg up, "Come on, march."

...

Chapter Fifteen:

"I can't believe you two, fighting like that!" Kim snapped as she gave her two oldest a death glare, pregnant or not, Kim was still a force to be recon with.

"We're sorry," Kira muttered.

"It's Kira's fault," Ronny insisted, "None of this would have happened if Kira had just let me fight the tyrannodrones."

"It's kinda my job to fight them, not yours," Kira snapped.

"Just because Dad chose you to be on his little freak team..."

"Veronica," Tommy snapped, interrupting her, "I did not choose Kira, the morphing grid did, you know that. The two of you are sisters, and you use to be best friends."

"Use to be being the key word there," Ronny snapped.

Before anything more could be said, however, an alarm went off. Tommy sat down in front of the computer to take a look at what was going on.

"Looks like it's looking for something." Kim commented, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It's looking for trouble," Kira snorted.

"Whoa," Ethan exclaimed, appearing over at Kira's shoulder.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Connor added, "Rangers!"

...

"It's not fair!" Ronny exclaimed, "I have to sit at home, and Kira gets to run around playing superhero."

Tommy didn't dare take his eyes off the monitor, something, white streak, was attacking the monster, "Being a power ranger isn't all fun and games Ronny, it's dangerous, and until you realize that you aren't ready to be a power ranger. I lost count on how many of us have been hurt in the line of duty, Kendrix even died."

"But she's fine now." Ronny protested.

"That doesn't change the fact that she died."

Tommy was turning his entire attention to what was happening in the warehouse district, suddenly he swore, jumping up, "Evil Ranger," he explained to his wife and oldest daughter before morphing and disappearing.

...

Kira let out a gasp of pain as she and Ethan hit the pavement, demorphing, "Ouch," she exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder that she had landed on funny, "That hurt."

"Kira!" Tommy exclaimed, "Ethan!" the science teacher raced over to the two teens only to get hit by the white ranger, thrown into the air and land hard against the pavement. His head hit the pavement, hard, causing him to wince, he had demorphed.

"Dad!" Kira exclaimed, racing over to him."

"You okay?" Tommy asked, grabbing his shoulder as he pulled himself up, Kim would kill him if anything happened to Kira.

"My shoulder hurts from where I landed on it," Kira confessed, "But other than that, I'm fine."

"Can you move your arm?" Tommy asked.

Kira rose her arm above her head, gasping as her shoulder protested the abuse.

"Nothing looks broken," Tommy stated, "and it's not dislocated, just bruised, just put an ice pack on it when you get home and you will be fine."

"Geesh, now we know who the favorite ranger is," Connor teased, walking over, clutching his arm in his other hand.

Tommy looked over at Connor, "Connor, you're red, you're team leader, It's up to you to check for injuries. Kira's my daughter, so I can check on her."

...

"I didn't know that there could be an evil ranger." Connor exclaimed.

"It's happened before," Tommy insisted, his voice full of painful memories.

"Hey, what's this," a new voice called out as Ruby appeared next to the dinozord egg.

"Oh," Tommy exclaimed, "I forgot about that, with having to deal with Ronny and Kira, and then the evil ranger showed up, let's get that thing hatched."

...

Hayley frowned, checking her watch again, Trent was late, he never was late, she walked over to where Ethan and Connor sat at the counter, "You guys haven't seen Trent today have you? He's never late."

"Sorry about that," Trent stated, as he appeared behind her.

"Are you feeling okay," Connor asked.

"You look like you had a run in with Crookashankes." Ethan added.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"This dude from this video game that came out last week that spits acid that causes any one that looks at him to dissolve."

Trent sighed, "I have work to do."

Hayley looked at Ethan, "You know if he was dissolved into a puddle, he wouldn't be here now would he."

"And that's why her name is on the wall." Connor stated, as their communicators went off.

Hayley watched the teens leave before turning her attention to her employee, her ability to know, a power that had simply appeared after meeting the power rangers, telling her that something wasn't right.

Trent suddenly crashed into a table falling forward onto the floor, shattering the glass cups.

Hayley went over and helped him up and to a chair, Ethan was right, Trent didn't looked well, she should have simply sent him home as soon as he had arrived, "Look I don't want to appear bossy, but I think you should go home and get some rest, I can't afford to break any more glasses."

After a little bit of argument, Trent headed home, Hayley watching every step he took, it was him, that part of her brain that always seems to know what was going on despite the ignorance of everyone else, he's the white ranger.

Hayley made a mental note to tell Tommy about that when she saw him next, luckily she didn't need proof to tell Tommy and Kim, they understood sixth sense.


	16. Chapter 16

Hayley went over and helped him up and to a chair, Ethan was right, Trent didn't looked well, she should have simply sent him home as soon as he had arrived, "Look I don't want to appear bossy, but I think you should go home and get some rest, I can't afford to break any more glasses."

After a little bit of argument, Trent headed home, Hayley watching every step he took, it was him, that part of her brain that always seems to know what was going on despite the ignorance of everyone else, he's the white ranger.

Hayley made a mental note to tell Tommy about that when she saw him next, luckily she didn't need proof to tell Tommy and Kim, they understood sixth sense.

...

Chapter Sixteen:

Tommy glanced around at his team, things were getting bad and it wasn't going to end soon, not if he could judge by former evil rangers. The four of them had went downtown and tamed the stegozord, before splitting up and finding two other eggs. While he and Ethan tamed the one zord, Connor and Kira fought the White Ranger. Then they had to fight Anchor, a monster from Mesogog, then the white ranger stole the Stegozord. Tommy had managed to get it back but until the white ranger was defeated there would always be a chance that he would take over the zords again.

"This has got to be the worst day ever." Connor announced, bring Tommy back to the present, back to the lab.

"Get use to it, there are going to be a lot of days like this," Tommy said.

"Whatever happened to the glass is half full?" Kira asked, this wasn't like her dad, he almost looked like he was giving up, but he was one of the power couple he couldn't just give up, could he?

"Sometimes it's not, sometimes it's empty, sometimes we have to dig deep. That's when the qualities that make you rangers matter the most."

Connor glanced up at his teacher, what in the world was he saying, that it was pointless yet they had to keep fighting anyways, "What can we do?" he asked.

Tommy nodded, now the hard part, to convince them that having fun was important, how many times had Zordon ordered them to go have fun and relax while they could, "Go have fun," he turned to Ethan, "Isn't there a new video game you've been wanting to check out?"

Ethan snorted, "I never thought I'll hear myself say this but I have no desire to go near a computer."

"I know what you mean," Kira added, "I haven't picked up my guitar in days, and it's not because I've been grounded."

Tommy nodded, before giving them all a look, "Go on, Mentor's orders."

The teens just stared at him as if he had grown a second head, "Go," he ordered again, "Have fun," he instructed before he muttered to himself, "Before this gets worst and it is going to get worst."

...

"I don't get it," Kira exclaimed, "One minute He's attacking us and the next he's helping us."

Tommy nodded, the teens had only been off having fun for about an hour, or at least they had been suppose to be having fun, Ethan and Kira couldn't relax and Connor had been attacked by the white ranger. Just like he had targeted Jason, Trent had targeted Connor, "At least Hayley figured out that it's Trent," he said,

"We better head back and get the fossil finder." Connor suggested.

"No," Tommy insisted, "That's okay, I'll get it, you go home and get some rest. There might be a pop quiz in science tomorrow."

"Thanks for the heads up, Dad, should I tell Ronny?" Kira asked.

"Go right ahead," Tommy said, grabbing a backpack from Kim and kissing her.

"Be carefully Tommy," she pleaded.

"Since when am I not?" Tommy asked cheekfully.

"Whenever you are trying to show off to younger rangers." Kim said.

"See you tonight?"

"Tonight," Kim agreed, kissing him one last time.

...

Kira stared at the statue that was her father, "What's wrong?" she demanded, "Why isn't he breaking free?"

"I don't know Kira," Kim replied, glancing at her daughter, "He's always been able to break out of stuff like this without any problems."

Hayley shook her head, "He seems to be fossilized which, with his powers seems odd."

"I'm contacting Billy, and Star," Kim stated, grabbing her cell phone, "Tommy should be out by now."

Just then there was a large pink glowing circle in the center of the room and a woman with long brown hair stepped out, "What happened to my brother?" she demanded.

"We don't know," Hayley confessed, "All of the scans show that he has been fossilized but with his powers, he should be able to escape."

"But he hasn't," Kim sounded as if she was about to cry, "and I can't get through to him."

"The Maga angle," Star muttered.

"What?" Connor and Ethan asked.

"Little known fact about Tommy here, he was born into a family of Maga, people with magical powers. Those who use their powers to fight evil are called masked knights. However, due to circumstances, Tommy never fully developed his powers and instead relies heavily on what some people might call his power ranger powers, however, there is a chance that..."

"That what?" Kira demanded.

"All maga have a weakness, something that prevents their powers from working, a working theory is that a maga weakness can effect power ranger powers, of course, Tommy is the only maga power ranger out there, and he's a unique case anyways because of his role. But..."

"Whatever this stuff is made of might be preventing him from breaking free?" Kim asked.

"Precisely."

Kira shook her head, "Not what we wanted to hear."


	17. Chapter 17

"Whatever this stuff is made of might be preventing him from breaking free?" Kim asked.

"Precisely."

Kira shook her head, "Not what we wanted to hear."

...

Chapter Seventeen:

Kira poked at her mashed potatoes, she just wasn't hungry.

"Where's Daddy," Grace asked, glancing at the head of the table where their father's seat was empty, and it was weird for him to be gone without their mother.

Kim glanced at the empty seat and then at the seven year old red head, "Daddy was hurt while fighting a bad guy, he's downstairs."

"Well Dad be okay?" Ronny and Nick asked in almost harmony.

"Yes," Kim said, "Hayley, Uncle Billy and Uncle Graph are working on helping him."

Kira pushed her plate away, "I'm going to bed," she announced, jumping up and running upstairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot Ronny slammed a fist into the dining table, it isn't fair Mom. We both get grounded, but Kira gets to do whatever she wants because she fights bad guys and I have to twiddle my thumbs at home."

Kim nodded her head, "I know, but you have to understand, saving the world is hard work, fighting an evil ranger is even harder work, and being betrayed by a friend is the hardest thing ever to happen."

"But it is still not fair!" Ronny snapped.

Kim stood up abruptly, "No it isn't, so why don't you go bike riding with Nick tomorrow, it's suppose to be a nice day."

...

It was a typical Friday afternoon in the lab, Ethan was playing a video game on his laptop, Kira was tuning her guitar, and Connor was kicking a ball around.

"One more level and I'll beat my personal best." Ethan exclaimed, right as Connor threw the ball on the laptop turning it off, "Hey!"

"There's this new thing called the great outdoors, you should check it out," Connor joked.

"I'll check it out when you check out the library." Ethan countered.

"Yeah right," Connor gasped, "Kira would be more likely to enter a fashion show before I do that."

Just then Nick called down the stairs, "Mom, Ronny and I are going biking, we'll be down the old Deer Trail if you need us!"

"Be careful!" Kim called up.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll keep Nick safe." Ronny called down before they disappeared.

With that the lab fell back into it's normal routine until an alarm went off, "Weird energies coming from the forest, near Old Deer Trail." Kim said.

"That's were Ronny and Nick are at!" Kira exclaimed.

"Let's go then!" Connor shouted racing out towards where the motorcycle were kept.

...

Trent was not running away, at least that was what he was telling himself. He had to go away, far enough away so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. He wasn't being selfish, he was thinking about others. Then why did he feel like he was running.

Kira had offered to help, she had found him, by the duck pond, after the White Ranger had, done something, to the Black Ranger, she had known, and claimed that her parents could help, but could they? Mesagog said no one could help him.

"What's that?" a voice called out, causing Trent to duck behind a tree and hide his bag in the bushes, "Maybe it's the White Ranger!"

Cassidy, Trent groaned, great just great, she had been breathing down his neck since this whole nightmare began.

He stuck his head up and Devan, who had the camera at ready groaned, "It's just Trent."

"We thought you were the White Ranger," Cassidy exclaimed.

"The White Ranger?" Trent asked, trying to calm the pounding of his heart, she couldn't know, could she?

Before the conversation could go any further something fell from the sky and crashed into the trees not far from them. Trent groaned as Cassidy and Devan run off to investigate.

"Wait, it might not be..." he groaned as they run past, not listening at all, "Safe," he sighed.

...

Kira, Connor, Ethan, Ronny, and Nick watched as Hayley typed away at the computer, 'It appeared to be some sort of meteor, that didn't burn up all the way."

"Those things aren't going to crash into the house or anything like that, right," Ronny asked, her voice shaking a little bit with fear.

Kim and Hayley turned to look at Kim's oldest child, Ronny had always been the most confident of her children and to hear her be worried about something as simple as that was concerning.

"Well," Connor said, turning to leave, "I must be going now, there is a documentary on the Egyptian Pyramids that I find absolutely fascinating."

"Yeah, I need to go hit the gym," Ethan announced.

"And I need to put my nails in a restorative bath ASAP," Kira added, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Kim gave Hayley a concerned look, yes, she was well aware of Kira's more girly side, but it wasn't one that she let out very often.

"Yeah, well, I got to bounce," Nick announced, heading towards the stairs."

"And were do you think you're off to?"

"Why do I need to explain myself to you?" he demanded, "It's not like you really are my mother."

Kim and Hayley gasped and as soon as everyone had left, Kim turned to Hayley, "Something happened."

"Switched personalities?" Hayley suggested.

Kim shook her head, "No, I think it is more of an inner self thing, recessive personality. Kira does like the occasional spa treatment, though she doesn't admit it, and Ronny always has had a little bit of anxiety, it lingers from her childhood, and Nick, it took us awhile to gain his trust."

"I bet we can use this rock to free Tommy," Hayley said.

"And Trent," Kim added.

"But we will have to destroy it to get everyone back to normal," Hayley pointed out.

Kim sighed, "We'll deal with it tomorrow, " she insisted, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"


	18. Chapter 18

"What is wrong with everyone?" Grace asked the next morning, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

Kim couldn't blame her, if she hadn't been made aware of what was going on the day before she would have asked the same question. Nick was at the breakfast table but he was dressed in black and refuse to acknowledge anybody, especially Kim, "Well, see you losers," he called out as he jumped up from the table spilling milk on Kira's skirt. _Where did she even get a skirt?_

"Ugg, great, I'm going to have to change again." Kira exclaimed, jumping up.

"Hate to break it to you Princess, but you'll have to change a lot more than just your clothes to even look half presentable." Nick said as he walked out of the room, ignoring Kim's call to come back and apologize.

"Oh, someone's in trouble," Ruby sung out, her eyes glittering in excitement.

Ronny let out a gasp of terror, "I'm not in trouble. am I?" she asked, grabbing a hold of Kim's arm.

Kim pulled Ronny off her as gently as she could and took a deep breath, why did Tommy have to get fossilized, right before this happened? She had to remember that her three oldest children were not themselves and the sooner they destroy that meteor the better. She would have had them do it the night before but she was worried about curfews and they couldn't just teleport out of their rooms, like she use to.

"Nobody is in trouble," Kim insisted, _but we all will be if we can't free Tommy soon._

 ** _Relax,_** a gentle voice called out to her in her mind, _**we will find a solution soon, Do not start doubting the ability of Star and her team as well as the other tech support people that you have called in.**_

 _I know Baka, but, I always worry when it comes to my family, the one that I have here, and the one I made as a teen, especially Tommy, without him, I'm just another power ranger._

 ** _That isn't true and you know that,_** Baka insisted, _**Why don't you just send the teens out to blow up that rock.**_

 _Fine, I guess that I can do that._

...

Hayley frowned as she entered the lab, Kira was carefully applying fake nails to her fingers, which was odd and a total waste of time, Kira couldn't play the guitar with those on her fingers and fighting monsters where rough on the nails anyway.

Just then Ethan jogged into the base through one of the secret tunnels, "Man Kira, you just missed out on a wonderful jog," He called out.

"Eww... and get all sweaty and stinky, it's bad enough that I have to do it for PE and fighting monsters."

Hayley glanced over at Kim in surprise, "Wow," she mouthed.

Kim nodded, "Tommy being fossilized might just be a blessing in disguise, I do not want to deal with his recessive personality," she shivered at the thought.

"Indeed," a new voice said behind her, "Though it would be quite fun to see you with your recessive personality at the forefront."

Kim rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her brother, he was right after all, he, and the others knew her well enough to know what would happen if she had been zapped. Just like she had not been surprised when Kira suddenly went girly girl on her.

"I'll make this quick," Billy insisted, "I need to get home before Katy blows something up." he finished with a shudder, Katy was only five, a kindergartener and a hand full at her best behavior, "As far as my tests could find, it should work," the genius shook his head, "How ironic that a Paleontologist's weakness is fossilized tree sap."

"So all we need to do is blow the rock up, and everything will go back to normal," Kim surmised.

"For those exposed to the radiation, yes," Billy stated, "But for Tommy we will probably have to bring a piece of the rock here."

"Right," Kim stated, turning to look at the power ranger teens, only to freeze, "Where is Connor?" she asked.

"Well considering the fact that his grade average is above average, and he watched that documentary about the pyramids last night, I say that the best place to look for him is at the public library."

Everyone stared to look at Hayley in amazement, "What?" she asked, "I can figure out who the white ranger is just be looking at him, and that's fine, but if I use simple reasoning to figure out where Connor is you give me weird looks."

However, before they could track him down, the alarm went off, "Looks like our friend from yesterday is back," Kim commented, "Downtown, you should go."

...

Kira looked in disbelief at her nails, ruined completely ruined, this monster was so going down, It had taken her so long to paint her nails, she couldn't believe that all that work was ruined. _Why do I even care about what my nails look like?_ She asked herself, shaking her head, it wasn't that important, not as important as saving the world, but it was important to her.

Beside her, Connor muttered to himself as he tried to come up with some sort of plan to defeat the monster, _Who would have thought that the king of jocks would have a brain,_ Kira thought with a laugh, shaking her head as Ethan, trying to prove that brawn was better than brain, she guess tried to take on the monster by himself, it was a bad choice as he quickly made friends with the ground.

" _Defeat this monster and get to the crash site,"_ Her mother's voice filtered through her helmet's ear piece, " _The sooner we get everyone back to normal the better,"_ There was a noise in the background that Kira couldn't quite make out, and a muffled, "Honestly Veronica, the monster isn't going to attack the house, it's a power ranger sanctuary, a monster can't get with in a mile of this place without being vaporized."

"Mom?" Kira pipped up, wondering if her mother had forgotten to turn off her mike, it had happened before, and Connor and Ethan hadn't been able to look her father in the face for a week after they overheard that conversation.

" _Just destroy the rock and bring a fragment back to the lab please."_

 _..._

Kira picked up the fragment requested by her mother.

"So did blowing the rock up work?" Connor demanded, "Are we back to normal?"

"I feel normal," Ethan insisted, "that was crazy though, I should make a video game were they villains mix up their powers like that, it would be awesome.

"What ever Dude," Connor said, rolling his eyes like he always did when Ethan talked video games.

"I think we're back to normal," Kira announced as she checked her chipped and broken nails, she would have to take care of them when she got home, but it wasn't the end of the world.

"Come on," Connor shouted, "Let's get this rock back to Hayley and Mrs. O and get Dr. O back."


	19. Chapter 19

Tommy felt himself slowly be able to move, first he was able to wiggle his fingers, which was something he hadn't been able to do a minute ago and then he was able to strip over out of the smoke forming from the laser cutting him out of the amber.

"Power down," he called out, doing the motion that all power rangers used to remove their outfits, as if they were ripping it off at the shoulders. Only nothing happened. He did it a couple more times before turning yuk his wife, "I think we have a problem Beautiful."

Kim glanced at Tommy and then at the kids, "try morphing into your Power Couple suit, and demorphing from there," she suggested, but everyone in the room could hear the worry creep into her voice, he should have been able to morph.

"Pink, green, and white unite!" Tommy yelled, morphing into his white suit.

"What's up with all the stripes?" Connor asked, pointing to Tommy's cuffs with the different stripes.

"Each stripe represents a different power that I held," Tommy explained lifting up his arm to look at his sleeve.

"So," Ethan day slowly, "I take it the black stripe is new?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, it was bad enough when his old team teased him about having so many different powers, now his current team was going to start, of course he could now assign Zord cleaning duties and extra homework to whoever says anything.

"Power down," he said, There was a flicker and he was back in his black suit, "Great," he groaned, "Just great."

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I think my Dino gem fused to my morpher while I was in the amber, which is..."

"Making it unable to power down, like the power switch is stuck in the on position." Ethan interrupted.

"Wow, I never thought anyone could cause so much trouble for you without even knowing who you are." Kira laughed.

Just then an alarm went off, alerting them that Trent was attacking the city.

...

Connor wished he could track down Trent and force him to give them back their Zords, but Dr. O had ordered them to go to school, and he would know if he wasn't. He trusted his teammates, his teammates siblings on the other hand was a whole different story, especially Ronny, who seemed to have it out for him since they met in fourth grade.

He was just walking to school, like an ordinary kid when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, was it just him, or had that wall took a step forward?

"You really shouldn't walk to school by yourself, you never know what might happen," Trent said coldly emerging from the wall laughing at his bewildered face, "What do you think you are the only one with gem powers."

The fight that followed was just a school yard brawl compared to most fights but it still left them both down for the count.

Connor lifted his head, grateful no-one saw him pass out and her was still in uniform so it couldn't have been that bad of a blast.

"Do I affect them both," a high pitch voice whined.

"No," Zeltrax growled, "stick to the plan."

Plan, Connor thought, what plan, a monster leaned over Trent who hadn't came to yet and sprinkled some sort of dust on him, causing him to demorph. What has that monster done, and why had he took Trent's bait to fight.

He quickly demorphed and raced to Trent's side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Trent paused for a second, "in fact I feel like me again, whatever that monster did freed me from the gem's hold."

...

Tommy listened to the teens before shaking his head, "Once, while I was still the evil green ranger, I asked your uncle Jason to work out with me so that I could capture him. Another time I tricked them into giving me the power sword."

"But what about the time when Goldar cast that spell on mom and it didn't work?" Kira asked, "maybe this is like that time?"

"Your father and I already were the power couple by then, we just didn't know it at that point."

"So I can't go meet Trent?"

"I didn't say that, we just need to be careful, I'm coming with and we're going morphed."

"Not like you can go unmorphed," Kira muttered, before pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Field trip permission slip," she explained.

...

Trent was sitting on a pile of old boxes in the abandoned warehouse, when the power rangers showed up, with Dr. Oliver riding on the back of Connor's motorcycle.

"I don't see any Zords?" Kira pointed out, her guard going up, her parents were right, again, like usual, this was a trap.

"I thought I'll start with a peace offering," Trent said, removing a white sheet from a black ATV, "I thought you could use the help fighting against Mesogog."

"Alright," Ethan said taking a step forward, "Now we're talking."

Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think I better do this one," he insisted, pulling something out of his pocket as he climbed onto the ATV, "Nice, twelve stroke engine, right?"

"Yes," Trent said quickly, "That's right."

Tommy looked at him, a knowing look in his eyes, though you couldn't see it through the visor, as he set the small device in his hand on the fourwheeler, "They don't make twelve stroke engines," he announced.

"Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either," Trent growled, kicking the ATV into motion, although it only went about five feet before sputtering to a stop and dying.

"Did you honestly think I didn't know that this was a trap?" Tommy asked, "I'm one of the original six rangers, the original evil ranger, I've seen this all before. You aren't the first one to to pretend to change to good just to hurt us more. Like I asked the red ranger to work out with me to trap him." Tommy said with a little bit of regret in his voice.

"That was Rita's fault and this isn't the time to deal with your guilt complex," Kira snapped, "Make an appointment with Mom."

The other's looked at each other, unsure if they should feel uncomfortable about this conversation or not.


	20. Chapter 20

Kira sighed as she shorted through the dinosaur bones, why in the world did she get roped into to this. She knew why, Ronny had complained to their mother that while she had been grounded for a week for fighting, she had been off "Playing" with her friends, so their dad came up with an "awesome" punishment for her to do instead of the grounding, help him clean up the lab. Who knew that her father had such a large fossil collection.

"Where does this one go Dad," She asked holding up an odd shaped bone.

Tommy quickly snatched it from his daughter, "This goes in the highly dangerous do not touch box," he explained, before quickly putting it in a padded box and locking it.

"Wow," Kira said, with a little whistle, "It must be dangerous to get a box all to itself."

Tommy laughed, knowing that she was referring to the trunk full of old weapons and gadgets that was locked up in a closet in the upstairs hallway, "You better head to school, you don't want to be late for your field trip right?"

Kira rolled her eyes, the museum, her dad took them to an actual dig site, and all Mercer can do is take them to the museum, what were they first graders?

...

Kira stepped off the bus with Connor and Ethan, however she did not follow their playful banter, the hair on the back of her neck was standing up on edge and she had the strange feeling that she was being watched. She stopped and looked around, her eyes locking onto the giant tyrannosaurus rex statue.

"Is something wrong?" Connor asked.

"I thought that thing just moved," Kira confessed.

"Dinosaurs are extinct you know right?" Ethan asked.

Kira didn't say anything, but the raised eyebrow was all Ethan needed to mutter, "Point taken," and wonder off.

Kira looked at the statue with a feeling of unease, "Stop Staring," she snapped before hurrying off with the rest of her classmates.

"It's a statue, it can't see you," Ronny offered, appearing next to her younger sister.

"I know that, but I have this creepiest feeling that it's watching my every move, as if it was waiting to pounce."

Ronny shook her head, "Kira, you're being paranoid, it's just a statue."

Kira took a deep breath before moving ahead of her sister, was she being paranoid, probably there was no proof that the dinosaur had moved, but she was sure that it had been looking the other way last time she had been here, for detention on the first day of school. She laughed, that was like four months ago now, it was hard to believe that it felt like a life time ago.

By this point of time she was at the back of the group only slightly listening to Dr. Mercer talk about T-rexs eating Triceratops and Connor and Ethan started acting out the scene, keep this up and everyone would know who those two were.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught Kira's attention, she carefully turned around and gasped, there were at least three tyranodrones sneaking around in the shadows, what was going on here? She glanced over at the rest of the class, Connor and Ethan were too close to Trent and Ronny for her to get their attention, well that meant that she would just have to investigate by herself.

She slowly crept over to were she had saw the creatures disappeared and was looking to figure out which way to go when she heard a voice call out, "Hey, Kira where are you going?"

Kira hissed, out of all the people that could have seen her leave the group it had to be little miss nosy body Cassidy, "I have to find a bathroom," Kira lied.

"Why me too," Cassidy said, "My lip gloss is wearing off."

Did she really need a mirror and a trip to the bathroom just to reapply lip gloss? Kira thought to herself in disbelief before she dodged behind a display as Anton Mercer emerged and escorted Cassidy back to the rest of the class.

Kira let out a sigh of relief as they left her alone once more, never before had she wished that she had her father's ability to turn invisible. Now to find out what the tyranodrones were up to.

...

Connor looked at Ethan in confusion, "Have you seen Kira, it's time to go."

Ethan shook his head, "Not since the whole 'The dinosaur is watching me," thing this morning."

"Is everything alright here boys?" Anton Mercer asked in his chilly voice that made them wonder if he knew how to feel emotions.

"Kira isn't here," Connor informed him before Ethan could step on his foot to shut him up, which of course made him shout out in pain and yell at Ethan.

"Well you best go and find your friend, it wouldn't look good if a lost a student on my second day on the job."

"Sure thing," Ethan said, "No problem."

"She probably got lost looking for the bathroom or something," Connor added before the two boys went back into the museum to look for their missing teammate.

They found her easily enough as she appeared into the main floor clutching her head and walking a little unsteadily, "Kira!" Connor exclaimed, running towards her with worry in his voice, he didn't know what was wrong, but he could tell something wasn't right with the yellow ranger.

"I'm fine," Kira insisted when Connor asked if she was okay, "I just got lost."

"Lost?" Connor and Ethan mouthed as they glanced at each other over Kira's head, they could tell she was lying, and something didn't seem right, her eyes seemed out of focus.

"Are we leaving?" Kira asked, snapping the boys out of their silent conversation.

"Yeah," Connor said, "Let's go." However the soccer player made sure that Kira stayed in front of them as they headed out to the bus, just in case she got unsteady again.

...

After school, Kira was still acting weird, Connor, Ethan, Ronny, Nick, and Anton Mercer had all suggested that she go home and get some rest, she looked haggard. Mercer had even volunteered to call her mother and have her pick her up, but Kira had insisted that she was up to going to the Cyber cafe with the boys, only then to refuse to sit with them.

Hayley must have known something was wrong cause she looked at the boys sitting at their normal table working on homework together which was mostly comprised of Connor trying to get Ethan to do his homework while Ethan ignored him, and at Kira working alone at the counter, without her usual headphones and mp3 player.

"Is something wrong?" Hayley asked Kira, disturbed by the dark aura coming off the Teen, she was upset, and mad about something and probably needed someone to talk to.

"No, nothing's wrong, why should anything be wrong?" Kira snapped.

Hayley took a deep breath, wow, she guessed she hadn't realized yet that Kira had a yellow ranger's temper, "It's just you aren't seating with the boys like you usually do."

"I don't have to do everything with the boys do I?" Kira snapped, "Now if you don't mind I'm trying to finish this assignment for Dr. Mercer's Class."

Hayley sighed she could see when she wasn't wanted.

As she walked away she saw Connor and Ethan approached her, maybe they would have better luck than she did. Five minutes later Kira stormed out of the building, hopefully Kim and Tommy had a better chance at figuring out what was wrong with the moody teenager.

...

Tommy was helping seven year old Troy with his math homework, "If I have eight pieces of candy and I gave you three, how many pieces of candy do I have."

Troy carefully counted the pieces of candy that they were using, "Five!" he exclaimed.

"And that's subtraction," Tommy said with a sigh, hoping that the object lesson would help him understand what was going on better.

Just then his communicator went off, "Dad," Kira's voice called through it, "I was out for a run by the lake, and I think I saw something, might have been a dinozord egg, can you check it out, I promised the boys I'll go to the movies with them tonight."

"Okay, have fun, and let you're Mom know where you are going."

...

Kira snuck into the lab and used her sonic scream to break the padlock of the box with the bone in it, she was about to grab it when Troy appeared back down stairs, "Hey Daddy... Kira what are you doing that's one of those don't ever touch ever ever items."

"Get lost Squirt," Kira said, grabbing the box. Troy, however, grabbed hold of the box as well and pulled.

"Let go Brat!" Kira growled.

"I can't, super grip, remember," Troy stated, before yelling at the top of his lungs for his mother.

"So you want to do this the hard way," Kira groaned, before hitting him with a sonic blast, hopefully he would instinctively let go to cover his ears.

Troy let go of the box and covered his ears, but that wasn't enough protection and he blacked out. Kira opened the box, grabbed the bone, and stepped over her unconscious little brother.

...

Tommy frowned as he entered the lab with Connor and Ethan, Kira had some explaining to do.

He however was surprised to find Kim kneeling over Troy in the middle of the room, "Hayley called to inform me that Kira was under some sort of spell, and as I was hanging up I heard a loud noise down here and found that bone from that one mind controlling monster I told you not to build missing and my son unconscious."

"How do you know what the bone was to?" Connor asked, all bones looked the same to him.

"That," Kim said pointing to the monitors, right as the alarm went off alerting them of the attack.

"Where could she have gotten in contact with it though," Tommy muttered, the bone he had was the only thing that hasn't been destroyed when the island exploded.

"She disappeared for awhile at the museum, it was then she started acting weird," Connor offered.

"Beautiful, have Hayley check the museum, we'll take care of the monster."

...

Hayley ram up the stairs to the main entrance only to discover that the door was locked, great, what was she suppose to do now? She quickly ran down to a employees entrance only for a security guard to catch her and inform her that the museum was closed.

"Look my niece is missing and last anyone saw her was here, and I thought I'll see if I could find her before we call the police."

Luckily he was a helpful security guard and probably felt a little sheepish when they found an unconscious Kira out in the open of the storage room, "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No I just need to get home," Kira insisted.

"I'll take you," Hayley volunteered, helping her up to her feet.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Kira exclaimed, "I can't believe I did that."

"You had no protecting against the monster's mind control as a civilian, your helmets will protect you from being put under a spell again." The two of them raced up the stairs before Hayley added, "the weak spot is were the bone you added is."

Kira beamed at her parent's friend, "thanks, I got it from here."


	21. Chapter 21

Connor glanced at Kira, he was sure glad that the spell had been broken but Kira didn't look so good. Her hair was pulled back in the same pigtails as earlier and her clothes weren't any dirtier than theirs, but she was extremely pale and her eyes were sunk in and dilated.

"You don't look so good," Connor informed her as she tried to take a step and would have fallen if Connor hadn't superspeed her side to catch her.

"I don't feel so good," Kira confessed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Now for Kira to admit that she wasn't feeling good was major, she wasn't one to admit weakness.

"Hey, this is just like in that book I read when I was all crazy smart and stuff. It talked about dark magic and its side effects common side effect of mind control is lightheadedness, and it can last up to forty-eight hours."

Tommy glanced at the red ranger in disbelief, "you can remember that but you can't remember what a triceratops? Why are you failing my class?"

"Dinosaurs are dead and boring, magic is real and alive." Connor shrugged, "it's a no brainer really."

"Okay," Tommy muttered, wondering why he signed up for the paleontology class if he thought it was boring, "let's get Kira home."

...

Kim greeted them by the front door, "I'll take care of Kira, you head on downstairs, Star figured something out that might help you get out of your suit."

"Great," Tommy said, racing down the secret stairs in the study, Ethan and Connor following behind him.

"So," his twin sister said as he appeared in the lab, "good news, I found something that can free you from your suit."

"And the bad news is?" Connor asked, which caused him to received a handful of weird looks, "look good news is always followed by bad news."

Star smiled, "He's right, there is bad news, what we need is highly illegal and technically against the power code."

Tommy snorted, "since when did you care about the power code?"

"Since this time around I can't do this by myself and that I need to prove that this falls under the loophole of intent," Star exclaimed.

"What is the loophole of intent?" Connor asked, f there was one thing he loved it was a loophole.

"If you are doing it for the wellbeing of humankind's allowed by the Code but has to be able to hold up in court," Star explained, "And since I need to get Talisha Slug Slime from a sanctuary in the twelfth realm, which consists of me getting a pass to allow me into it, and someone with the proper training on how to harvest the slime, I need to be able to prove that getting Doctor Thomas James Keeper-Oliver out of his power ranger suit is for the benefit of the whole world."

"That sounds complicated," Ethan said.

"Hey," Tommy snapped, "Just so you know, proving that I am vital to the wellbeing of humankind easy, there's a whole prophecy about it."

"Humble much," Connor muttered as Star shook her head.

"True, but were in that prophecy does it say that you needed to be out of your power suit?" Star asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The fact that Kim and I have to stay together for the prophecy to work out," Tommy pointed out, "If I can't provide for the family, Kim might leave me and then the prophecy would be over with."

"I don't think that's possible," Ethan pointed out, "Mrs. O loves you too much."

"True," Tommy said, "You know that, all of the power rangers know that, but the people she needs to convince don't know that."

"Unless they call in witnesses to confirm the complaint," Connor pointed out, "Won't it make more sense to point out the fact that you can't be seen in your suit and someone might call on a welfare check, which could lead to the discovery Dr. O's secret identity which could lead them to the discovery of your secret identity which would reveal the Masked Knight Secret Society."

Everybody stopped to stare at Connor.

"I expect you to get an A on your next test," Tommy announced.

Star stood up, "I need to talk to Laurie, I should be back in a couple of days. We'll get you back to work by Monday."

...The next day...

Kira wouldn't wish her headache on her worst enemy, okay maybe Elsa... and Mesogog... and Zeltrax, but it was the worst thing she had ever had, she couldn't move her head at all without it pounding and causing the world to spin, and typical painkillers weren't doing anything. She wished that Laurie was around, her aunt's adoptive sister was a masked healer, meaning that she used mystical items to make potions that work better than traditional medicine, just one drop of her pain potion should stop her headache. She knew what Laurie and her Aunt Star would say though, those potions were hard to make and were for emergency uses only, and a pounding headache that would go away on it's own in the next forty-eight hours wasn't a big enough emergency to warrant the use of a potion.

Her communicator went off, but she couldn't do much about it besides listen in as her father told the boys that there was a monster attack down town. Her room felled quite again.

"Kira," a voice called out in the distance, "Kira..."

Kira eyes flew open, she had fallen asleep, her father was standing over her, a bottle of clear liquid in his hand, "Dad...?" she groaned.

"Your teammates needs your help," Tommy explained, pulling off the lid of the bottle and sticking an eye dropper in it, "This stuff is nasty, and it's going to make your eyes water for a second, but at least it should make it so you can fight for the next hour or two."

As soon as the tiny drop of liquid touched Kira's tongue she gasped out as her eyes burst into tears, it burned hotter than her uncle Rocky's five alarm chili. She quickly swallowed and gagged as her taste buds registered the flavor. It was like mud met dirty gym socks, met truck stop bathroom, met five alarm chili that had been left out for five days straight in summer.

She jumped up, grabbing the glass of water that was on her nightstand and drained it in two seconds flat, "That was nasty!" Kira gasped out.

Tommy laughed, "It worked though," he pointed out.

Kira gave him a dirty look before she froze, he was right, her headache was fine, she was standing up without nearly tipping over, "Yeah," she said slowly, "It worked."

"Go and help help your friends before the potion wears off."

...

Kira found herself slamming into the ground with enough force to break a normal person's ribs, "How do you like the taste of dirt?" the monster mocked, "Honestly," Kira said, forcing herself back on her feet, "Not as nasty as the medicine I had to take to make this battle."

Just then there was a giant white streak that attacked the monster.

"Great, it's Trent," Kira said, rolling her eyes, "Who's side are you on right now?" she asked.

Trent needed to figure out what to do, Copy Otter was hard to fight, anything he did to him he just copied and did to him too, it was annoying. Suddenly he felt a tingle in the back of his neck, a stronger strength, flowed through his vein, spikes suddenly erupting from his uniform, he didn't know what had just happened but he did know that it was giving him the boost he needed to defeat the monster. Who, unsurprisingly grew back as a thirty story tall monster.

...

Tommy was watching the Zord battle, and checking the time, the potion he had given Kira would be wearing off soon, and she wouldn't be able to fight without it, so he might have to order her home before the battle was over. Suddenly he felt something shove him down, Zeltrax.

He didn't have much time to react so his best option was to phase out and allow Zeltrax's sword to go through him, or toughen up and break the sword that would almost be worth the bruise it would cause just to see his face. However, before he could decide which one to do, Trent was there fighting him off until Zeltrax fled.

"Power down," Trent ordered, losing his suit, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"What do you want," Tommy demanded, knowing that he wasn't going to let this boy get the better of him anytime soon.

"I..." Trent started, but he didn't know what to say, "Want to join the team." he said even though that sounded lame.

Tommy tipped his head, "Follow me," he said, "If you want to join the team you can't still be working for Mesogog, and you can't keep attacking the others, do you understand."

"Yes, I promise," Trent said, before adding, "Mesogog tried to destroy me, but all it did was free me from the evil influence of the white gem, I'm in control of my powers now."

Tommy nodded his head, leading him to the secret entrance to the lab, until he knew if he was telling the truth or not he was not going to show him that the lab was connected to his house, "You are going to have to go through a test before I can let you in."

"Okay," Trent said, hoping that the test wouldn't be anything to hard or painful.

Trent followed Tommy through a hidden door that Tommy had opened by pressing a rock, and stepped into a long hallway that lead to a lab of some sort with two women standing in the middle. One was closer to Tommy's age, while the younger of the two, and the more beautiful of the two, with her golden blonde hair, thick eyelashes and large blue eyes, was closer to his eyes.

"Trent," Dr. Oliver said, "Meet my Twin sister, Star and her baby sister, Laurie."

"Don't push my buttons," Laurie snarled, "I have the only thing that can get you out of that suit, and you do not want me to lose it, do you?"

"Okay, Laurie," Tommy said, rolling his eyes under his visor, Laurie was only a year older than Kira and Ronny, and was tired of being treated like a little kid, "Do you have a griffin's feather on you for a truth test."

Trent took the offered red feather that was as long as his forearm, and prayed that they didn't ask about Mesogog.

"Are you under orders from Mesogog?" Tommy asked, "If you lie that feather will burst into flames and we will know."

"No."

"Are you planning on backstabbing us, or betraying us in anyway shape or form?" Tommy asked again.

"No," Trent stated.

Tommy took the feather back, before extending a hand to him, "Congratulations, I'll welcome you to the team, but we have to get Connor's permission because he is team leader."

"I thought you were the leader of all the power rangers?" Trent asked, "At least that was what Elsa and Zeltrax kept going on and on about."

"True, but if you don't get approval from your teammates then it isn't going to work out well for you."


	22. Chapter 22

Kira slumped back onto her pillow, life was not fair, Trent was suddenly the good guy, her father was getting out of his suit, and she was sent to bed like a naughty child. As if to explain why she had been set to bed the world spun around her and she had to close her eyes to prevent herself from losing her balance. She didn't think she could handle this for another day.

She would give anything to know what was going on with everyone downstairs.

...

"So where's your wife?" Star demanded, giving her brother a look.

"Out Christmas shopping," he said.

"Christmas Shopping?" Connor asked, "But it's not even October!"

"Thanksgiving's next week..." Ethan said slowly, mainly because he was shocked to realize that Halloween had come and past so quickly, no doubt due to the fact that they were busy fighting monsters everyday.

"Look," Laurie suddenly announced, "I have a curfew to make and it's in a different time zone, so let's get this over with so I can make it."

Tommy laughed, "Okay Laurie, do your worst."

"Actually," the seventeen year old said, "I think that I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave the room due to health risks."

"What type of health risks," Trent asked.

"This slime temporarily removes powers," Laurie explained, "Which is why Tommy needs to wipe it off as soon as possible, because the longer you are exposed to it the more it effects your powers."

Tommy stepped under the bucket of slime as the kids went upstairs to wait. "I suggest you hold your breath," Laurie announced, before dumping the bucket of slime on his head.

Tommy quickly grabbed a towel that Laurie had left out and wiped the slime off, only to gag on the towel, "What's on this towel?" he asked.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, it's a detox and you do not want to know where it comes from." Laurie explained turning around, "Tru..." she got a good look at Tommy, or more specifically where he should have been, "Holy Pen of Power!" she exclaimed.

There was a sound of several footsteps racing down the stairs, "Laurie what's wrong?" Star called out, until she saw what Laurie had saw, "Holy Pen of Power, we didn't consider the fact that the slime would have a different effect on Morphin Grid Powers than non morphin grid powers."

Tommy looked at his feet, and seeing nothing asked, "I'm invisible aren't I?"

"It's probably temporary," Star insisted, "If you aren't visible by this time tomorrow give me a call and I'll... think of something..."

...

"It's not fair," Grace announced, "Daddy gets to run around invisible and I don't," the seven year old stuck out her bottom lip.

"Trust me," Tommy insisted, his voice floating from his seat at the dinner table, "This isn't fun and if I could I wouldn't be invisible right now."

"If I turn invisible so you weren't the only one invisible would that make you feel better?" Grace asked eagerly.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see my Beautiful Grace, now would I," Tommy said giving his wife a look pleading with her to help in the conversation, it wasn't that he didn't let his children use their powers, as long as they knew how to use them they should it was more of the fact that Grace could cause a lot of trouble without them seeing her do it... which was probably why there had been reports of a ghost at the elementary school's Halloween Carnival.

Kim might not had been able to see her husband's face, but she could feel the look burning into her even if she didn't have a full access to his mind at the moment, "Grace, leave your father alone, this is a temporary thing and he will be back to normal sometime in the morning.

 _You will be back to normal tomorrow right?_

 _If not, all I need to do is zap myself with my dino gem._

 _Isn't that dangerous?_

 _Yes, which is why Star never mentioned it out loud._

...

Kira slowly padded down the stairs to the lab, grateful that her headache was finally at a manageable level. She almost smirked when she saw Trent scrubbing down Connor's motorcycle, "I see that Connor has you doing his chores for him." Kira said.

Trent smiled, "Yeah, something about the new team member having to clean all the Zords and vehicles. I'm pretty sure that Connor found a mud puddle on purpose.

"It could be worst," Tommy's voice called over from the bench press, "Zack used his mastodon Zord trunk to spray every nook and cranny with mud, luckily Kim helped me clean up."

Kira jumped, she had heard that her father was invisible but to see the truth shocking and a little unnerving, "So, uhh... Dad, how long do you think it would take... to...you know?"

"I would be visible right now if your mother would let me zap myself with my Dino gem right now, but it's dangerous and she wants Hayley here just in case something goes wrong and we should wait to see if it wears off by itself."

"That's because your Dino gem is too powerful," Hayley said, "Your body can't handle that much power all at once."

"My body can handle a lot more than normal people."

"We're talking enough raw power to wipe out the entire machine empire," Kim said entering the room from the first forest entrance with a bag full of toys, "Tell the kids where I'm hiding presents and you'll be the one that doesn't get any." She informed Kira.

"We use the Dino gems all the time," Trent pointed out.

"Yeah, in a morpher with a concentrated beam of power," Hayley pointed out.

"If I have to I will pull rank," Tommy threatened, he knew Kim and Hayley were just nervous but he felt like this was their only option.

"Fine," Hayley said, "but if something bad happens it is on you."

The machine was set up, attached to Tommy and turned on, "let's hope this works." Hayley muttered.

Tommy jerked at were he laid on a table, as Kim called out, "do something, it's overloading."

Hayley switched off the machine as Kim yanked the electrodes off Tommy's chest, at least he was visible again.

"Tommy, Handsome, it's time to wake up!" Kim called out, but it was no use, Tommy was unconscious.

"Dad," Kira added her own cry, sounding disparate for once.

"He's unresponsive," Kim finally announced, her door colored eyes round in disbelief.


	23. Chapter 23

"Tommy, Handsome, it's time to wake up!" Kim called out, but it was no use, Tommy was unconscious.

"Dad," Kira added her own cry, sounding disparate for once.

"He's unresponsive," Kim finally announced, her doe colored eyes round in disbelief.

...

Chapter twenty three:

Kim held her phone to her ear, "Come on," she muttered to herself, "pick up."

"This plane is amazing," Ethan exclaimed, looking at all the buttons and controls, it was obvious that this was no ordinary plane.

Kira was seating in a plush armchair that was yellow, holding her head in her hands, the painkillers were wearing off, and she was worried about her father.

"What is this plane anyway?" Connor demanded plopping down in the red armchair next to Kira.

"This is the super ultra fighter jet Zord," Kira said, "It might seem all plush and comfort but it can vaporize a small planet."

"Why," Connor asked.

"Because, when they need the super ultra fighter jet it's usually a life of death situation."

"If it is a power ranger Zord, shouldn't it be in Angel Grove, with your parents teammates? Why do your parents have it, kind of out of the way for everyone else."

"Because," Hayley said plopping down on the other side of Kira, "This belongs to the power couple, when the fighter jet is needed so is the Power Couple."

"And why are we racing to Mariner Bay? Can't we just go to the hospital in Reefside."

"The first thing they'll ask is what happened, and we can't tell them the truth," Kim explained, putting her phone down, "Dana is standing by at Lightspeed base."

...

Dana looked at the test results in her hands, "Kimberly, I don't even know how you manage to get into these situations."

"What's wrong," Kim asked.

Dana shook her head, "He's perfectly fine except for some extra magical activity in his brain, once that fades he should wake up."

Kim nodded her head, "I thought that was what was going on, reason why we came here," she placed a hand on her husband, "At Reefside we would have to lie about his injuries, and Angel Grove doesn't have a way to measure magical activity."

...

Connor glanced at Kira in concern, her face was pale and pinched, despite Dr. Mitchell giving her something for her headache.

"You okay?" He asked, seating next to Kira.

Kira shook her head, "No, I'm not, my head hurts and I'm scared stiff." She turned to look at Connor, and he noticed that her eyes were red and there was tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, reaching out to wipe the tears from her cheek, it wasn't until after he had done it that he realized that here in Lightspeed rescue's base, Kira could easily scream at him at full volume without any problems having to explain what happened.

Kira smiled softly at the look of horror that crossed Connor's face as he quickly pulled his hand away, she laughed, softly, mixing it with a sob, "a sonic scream would just make my headache worst."

Connor let out a laugh as well, "Well, if you want, you can talk to me. What are you worried about?"

"Dad," Kira admitted softly, "I remember how my Father was so sick that Mom and Dad had to take me in. What will happen if something happens to Dad, like if happened to my other dad?"

"Nothing is going to happen to your dad," Connor insisted, "Dr. Mitchell and your Mom both say he'll be fine and they won't lie to us."

"I know, but I'm still nervous about it," Kira gave Connor a teary smile.

Connor smiled at Kira, wiping the tears with his hand, then he leaned forward before he could over think it and kissed her.

He quickly pulled back, "Umm I'm sorry about that," he stammered, blushing slightly, "I... If you ever need to talk to someone just talk to me, okay?"

Kira stood up so she could look at Connor head on, she looked at him for a second obviously fighting some sort of urge, before she pulled Connor up out of his seat and into a hug, "Thanks for everything."

Connor didn't know what to think about the hug, "Great," he said, pulling away, "If the others see us like this they'll think that those rumors about us that are going around school are true."

"What rumors?" Kira asked, pulling away so she could look up at Connor's face.

"That the two of us are..." Connor blushed, "You know..."

"When did this happen?" Kira asked kind of giggling at his blush, she never seen Connor embarrassed before and it was adorable.

"Well, before I became a power ranger I was quite popular with the girls, I took a different girl out each weekend, nothing serious, just a fun day out. Since this started, Well, I've been busy, and haven't gone on any dates since school started, and I've been hanging out with you all the time, and some bright person seemed to put the two together and claim we are dating, which is crazy because I spend as much time with Ethan as I do with you."

"How come I haven't heard of this rumor before now," Kira asked.

"I hadn't even heard it myself," Connor admitted, "Until Derrick asked me if the reason you weren't at school was because I got you... well you know..." He blushed a bright red as Kira felt her cheeks heat up.

Kira thought about what she had just heard, to be honest she hadn't had a date since before school started herself, and Connor came to all of her performances and she went to all of his games, as long as they didn't over lap that is, "But Ethan was almost always with us, unless he was busy elsewhere." She paused, come to think about it, Ethan hadn't been hanging around with them as much recently, "Okay I can see why people might think that, but still."

"Totally gross you out, right," Connor offered, "I mean if we weren't forced to work together we won't even be talking."

"You know what, I'm glad we are teammates, I can't think of any one else I would rather have as leader."

"Really?" Connor asked, he wondered if she knew how amazing he thought she was, all of the other girls he dated would have broke down completely in this situation, or any of the hundred things they dealt with so far, "I think your awesome too."


	24. Chapter 24

Kira and Connor were at the Cyber Cafe, watching as Hayley and Trent waited tables.

"Hayley seems to be in a good mood," Connor commented.

"Well, this is the first time Trent has come back to work since he turned good again," Kira pointed out, before turning back to the laptop in front of her, "Come on, we need to work on our reports."

"But they aren't due until after Thanksgiving," Connor protested, "We have a whole week to get them done."

"I don't know about you but I don't really want to have to be doing homework during Thanksgiving dinner."

Just then they sensed someone sneaking up behind them, "If it isn't the two love birds," a voice called out, "I thought we were meeting at the library?"

"Not for another half an hour," Connor insisted, glancing at his phone, "Or more like half an hour ago," he confessed.

"Great, Dad's tardiness is contagious," Kira muttered, "No wonder Mom could always get away with being late."

...

"Look," Ethan said, "I'm just saying that if I don't get a good grade on this project Mom's going to ground me, my grades have been slipping this year because of..." he silently pointed to his morpher.

"Then prepare to fail, blue ranger," the cold voice sent a chill down the others back, Zeltrax.

Next thing Kira knew she was on the ground looking up at the white ranger, "This can't be real."

"Trent?" Ethan asked.

However it was Connor who asked, "What are you doing Trent?"

"I don't know any Trents," the white ranger said coldly.

Zeltrax charged as Connor gave the call to morph. As they fought the cyborg the white ranger and his pet monster watched from above, only coming down when they got the upper hand on Zeltrax.

"You might have defeated Zeltrax but let's see how you do against my terrorsaurus."

"Not if I can help it," a new voice called out as another white ranger appeared on a white four wheeler. It didn't take long for Zeltrax and his crew to disappear.

"Do you have an evil twin brother?" Kira demanded as Trent powered down.

"I do," Connor offered.

Everyone turned to look at him, "Okay so Eric isn't evil, but he is my twin brother."

...

"Great," Connor muttered, pacing back in forth in the lab, "We just got one white ranger under control and now there's another one."

Kimberly, who was at the computer, looked up, "That isn't the biggest problem we're facing right now," she insisted, swiveling her chair around to face the teens, "Just the existence of another White Dino Thunder Ranger puts Trent's life in danger. The Morphing Grid can only support one of each power, as long as there are two of you, your powers aren't going to be steady and could even fail in the middle of power."

"It will be a repeat of the green ranger," Tommy added looking at his wife, "We're going to need back up," he muttered.

"But if my power can fail me, can't it fail on the other white ranger?" Trent asked.

"I don't know," Kim admitted, "the evil ranger appears to be a clone, if his powers fail then he would be completely destroyed, however, I am sure Mesogog has thought of something, we know from the green ranger days that it is possible to recharge a failing power.

Tommy stood up, "Trent come with me, I'm going to need your help."

"Shouldn't one of us go with," Connor offered, "I mean, Mrs. O just said."

"I know what she just said, failing powers never stopped me and they aren't going to stop Trent either."

...

Tommy was pretty much holding onto Trent, _Kim we need Connor, Trent can't hold on much longer, the clone is already draining his energy._

 _He's busy getting his butt kicked with the others, besides if he was meant to have the shield of triumph he will show up at the right moment, you know that._

Tommy sighed as Trent's knees suddenly buckled and the shield of triumph started to fall back into the water fall. There was a flash of red and Connor stood beside them with the shield, "is Trent alright?"

"I'll be fine," Trent managed to croak out as he pulled himself back up.

"Go help the others Connor," Tommy insisted, taking the shield, "I just have a little more work to do on this , use super Dino mode to keep that freak busy until my little surprise is ready."

...

The moment that Trent had set foot in the Oliver's home, Mrs. O lead him to the kitchen and dished him up a large bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup. "You need to eat, you used a lot of energy and you need to replace it."

Trent of course protested, but Kim wouldn't hear of it, and somehow she was right, he didn't feel like he was about to tip over as much as he had before hand, although his eyes did feel heavier than normal.

"Why don't you rest in the living room," Mrs. O insisted, "Tommy will get you before he meets up with the others."

Trent wanted to protest, but he couldn't, for someone who looked so petite and pregnant she had a commanding aura that had to be obeyed.

He flipped through the channels before settling on a sports channel, he wasn't really into football but who cares. He was asleep before he could even learn which team was winning.

...

"Hey Trent," a voice called out through the darkness, "Trent!"

Trent's eyes flew open, he had fallen asleep watching tv at Dr. O's place, and, judging by the fact that a blanket had been draped over him told him that he had been out for awhile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He demanded, glaring at his teammates.

"We just did," Connor pointed out, "Come on, Hayley told us we can use the computers after closing at the cafe because we didn't make it to the library on time."


	25. Chapter 25

Tommy peered into the Cyber Cafe, watching as the four power rangers were busy studying at one of the tables, "Hey, it's getting late, Kira, it's time to go home."

"Gah," Kira groaned, slamming the book she was using shut, "I'm still not done with this report."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "being a superhero is great and all but it has really put us behind on homework."

Connor snorted, shutting his book, "Really I'm the first one done? I just finished," he scrunched up his nose, "Which means that I have no excuse not to take Mom Christmas Shopping tomorrow," he sighed, "I hate being smart at times."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, accept for Tommy who nodded, "That explains how you got a higher score on your last project than Ethan did."

As Kira, Ethan, and Connor all packed up Trent waved them off, "You guys go ahead, I want to keep studying, besides I'm not that tired thanks to that nap I took at your house."

"Okay," Tommy said, "Don't stay up too late though."

"I won't," Trent promised, pulling his books closer to him.

* * *

Tommy was dreaming, at least he knew that much. The squid rose monster almost felt real, as if Mesogog was trying to destroy him in his dreams. Not that that bothered him, they obviously didn't know one little detail that made trying to destroy him in his dreams pointless, while asleep and in a dream state the rules and regulations that guide a power ranger are absolute.

The Squid Rose monster grabbed Tommy's staff with a laugh, Tommy just snorted, now if he was awake he would have to go into super dino mode to get his staff back, but since he was asleep, he could pull out all the stops and go straight to the big guns.

"You made a big mistake," Tommy stated, pointing at the monster, "It's time to take this battle to the top level, Pink, Green, and White Unite!"

As soon as he was in his power couple suit he hurried over to the monster and with a few slashes of Saba the monster was destroyed.

"Tommy, Tommy," A voice called out softly as something hard shook him gently.

His eyes flew open, to find a pair of soft doe colored eyes peering down at him.

"Kimberly?" he asked in confusion.

"You threw me out of bed," his wife grumbled, "What was the dream anyway? A vision, some sort of vision?"

Tommy shook his head trying to get his bearings, he was in his room in his own house, "No it was more like the crystal of nightmares," he admitted, "Only different somehow, that doesn't make sense does it."

"What do you mean like the crystal of nightmare?" Kim asked, her voice confused.

"I don't know," he admitted, "it just feels the same."

"But how, you weren't on the team during that battle?"

"I don't know, I just know that Mesogog had something to do with that dream and if he attacked me he'll..." whatever he was going to say was interrupted as a ear splitting scream echoed through the house and caused the windows to rattle, luckily the windows were reinforced against a possible monster attack so they didn't shatter.

Tommy leaped out of bed, grabbing a shirt that was draped over the foot of his bed as he ran out into the hallway, pulling the t shirt on as he raced up the stairs to the converted attic. Kim following close behind pulling a robe on over her night gown as they ran.

They had transformed the attic into two bedrooms and a bathroom some time ago, as the family had grown and their needs had changed, it was into the first bedroom that they rushed into, to find Kira sitting up in bed still trying to regain her breath.

"Let me guess, some sort of monster attacked you in your sleep?" Tommy demanded.

His second oldest daughter simply nodded her head, she wasn't up to talking yet.

"We need to warn the others to stay awake."

Just then their communicators beeped, "Did you guys just have a weird dream?" Ethan's voice filtered through the speaker, "Because I sure did, that attack almost felt real."

"That's because the attack was real," Tommy confessed, "Mesogog is trying to destroy us in our sleep."

"What does that mean?" Kira asked, looking up at her father.

"It means that we can't go back to sleep."

Kira raised her communicator up to her lips, "I'll warn Trent and Connor."

* * *

Trent was just finishing up on his homework when his communicator went off, "Yeah, what's up?" Trent asked stifling a yawn.

"What ever you do don't fall asleep." Kira said through the small device, "At least not until Dad gives the all clear."

"Okay," Trent muttered, stifling another yawn, "That's easier said than done."

"I know, but it's important."

"I'll try my best, let me know if you need me."

* * *

Tommy watched in silence as his daughter tried to get a hold of her boyfriend.

"He's not responding," she finally announced.

"Well that proves that this is supernatural." Tommy muttered, "No power ranger can sleep through his communicator going off with out something being wrong."

"Yeah," Kim muttered, "Like being half deaf."

"If I remember correctly you never did call me in for that monster, so all I did was sleep through a monster attack."

"Right outside your window," Kim pointed out.

Kira watched in amusement, "As amusing as this is, it's not helping us rescue Connor from Dreamland."

Tommy froze, an idea blossoming in his head, "downstairs in the lab, I have an idea."

* * *

Ethan yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes, wondering why his mentor and teammate wanted him to meet at Connor's house, "How our we going to get in?" he asked, "It's two in the morning, everyone's asleep."

"I know where they hide their key," Kira offered, "And they don't have a security system so..."

"Let's go."

The team carefully snuck into the house and into Connor's room, "Okay," Tommy said, softly, "We need to go into his dream and help him defeat the monster.

"And how do we do that?" Ethan asked, snorting as he looked at Connor with all of his contorted limbs.

Tommy slowly lifted something out of a bag that he had grabbed from the lab before heading to Connor's place, "We use this," he announced, holding up a dream catcher.

"A dream catcher?" Kira asked, "Didn't I make that in summer camp when I was ten?"

"Not this one," Tommy insisted, "This has been in my family for generations, this is the dream catcher of the dream keeper it will allow us to enter Connor's dream and help him."


	26. Chapter 26

Kira shivered as she pulled herself up from the ground, "What was that?"

"Sorry," Tommy said sitting up himself, "There hasn't been a Dreamkeeper in centuries and so no one's used the Dreamcatcher in a long time. I had no idea that the journey into dreamland would be so..." he paused trying to think of a good word to use, "Strange."

"Strange?" Ethan asked, "I don't think that covers it, what was Mrs. O wearing."

"I didn't see Mom," Kira pointed out.

Tommy shook his head, "We all saw different things I guess, makes sense, the portal to the dream realm is made out of broken dreams and unfulfilled wishes. It would be impossible for anyone to see the same thing."

"Why was..." Ethan started again.

"Now's not the best time," Tommy said, "Just remember this is the dream realm and not everything is as it seems. Your powers might not work the way they do when you're awake."

Kira nodded her head, heading towards where she could hear shouting, "What do we do if we find ourselves face to face with Connor's dream version of us?" she asked as she saw Connor battling with some sort of evil Santa elf creature.

"I don't know, I think that if you touch your counterpart the two of you will merge together."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Kira asked, "You think?"

"Well," Trent said, stepping over to the wall and peering over to the red leader, "We need to get over to him quickly if we want him to survive."

"Right," Tommy said, slipping into the open, "Grab your counterpart, and then give Connor everything you got, understand?"

"No," Trent confessed.

"That's cause you slept through the battle this afternoon," Kira explained, "This is a new power."

"What do I need to do?" Trent asked.

"Stay here with me and let the others do their thing," Tommy said, placing a hand on Trent's shoulder, he could feel the younger ranger wanting to protest, so he added, "I'm sorry, I know what it's like to be forced to stand on the sidelines but I promise, things will get better."

Kira stepped out into the street from the alleyway, slowly sneaking up to her dream self.

...

"What!" Elsa exclaimed, "How are there two yellow rangers!?"

...

Kira kicked a tripod away from her, sending several others flying with a sonic scream, before grabbing ahold of the yellow ranger. There was a flash of light and then Kira found herself staring through her visor, "Well, Dad, it worked."

"Give Connor everything you have now," Tommy shouted, as Ethan grabbed hold of his counterpart as well.

There was a flash of light and suddenly Connor had transformed into the Triassic Ranger, and then he and the monster were gone.

"What's going on?" Kira demanded as she found herself floating among candy canes and Christmas Trees.

"We're inside Connor's dream, that means we go wherever Connor goes."

Connor let out a sigh of relief once the monster was destroyed and the world had turned solid underneath his feet once more. He didn't care much for floating in the air. He groaned as he saw the Rude Elf towering over him. He needed a zord quickly.

The zord that came was different from any zord Connor had ever seen. So different that Kira turned to her father with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, that is weird, we're still on the planning stage on that zord, either Connor hacked into my computer," with that he shot Ethan a dirty look, if anyone would hack into his computer it would be him.

"I didn't do it!" Ethan cried.

"Well," Tommy said slowly, "Then perhaps when I entered Connor's dream I transferred some information to his subconscious."

"You're going to build that for us," Kira gasped, "That's awesome."

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head, "It's for Connor."

"Why does Connor get all of the cool toys," Ethan whined.

"Because he's the red ranger," Tommy said, "It's the way things are."

Just then the ground started to shake as a building disappeared.

"Okay, that's the signal that we need to leave," Tommy said, pulling out the dreamcatcher, "Connor's waking up, and we will get trapped in his mind if we don't leave before he wakes up."

...

Kira groaned as she pulled herself up from where she was dangling off on Connor's bed and half off, "Ahg," she groaned, rolling off the bed, landing with a thump on the floor.

"Kira," a groggy voice asked as a tousled head appeared over the edge of the bed, "What are you doing on my bedroom floor?"

"The same reason my dad is," Kira groaned, "Only I fell on top of your bed and then fell off."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I want to thank SpecialK92 who helped me figure out this chapter.**

Kira smiled as she looked at the business card in her hand, this might be her big chance, "Mom, look at this," she called out, holding up her card, "There's a record company here in town, and he wants to meet with me."

Kim frowned as she expected the piece of paper, "I don't know Kira, signing a record deal is time-consuming."

"But this might just be my only chance to make it to the big times."

"Kira, I just think you need to think about this," Kim insisted, placing a hand on her second oldest daughter, "You are a power ranger, and only sixteen, Tanya waited until she was done with high school before pursuing a career in music."

"But Mom!"

Kim sighed as Kira gave her giant puppy dog eyes, "Okay fine, but I want to check with Tanya about this record company. You'll be surprised about how many scammers there are out there."

"Mom," Kira exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "I promise, nothing bad is going to happen."

"We're power rangers, you can't promise that."

"Mom, everything is going to be fine, honest, there is no need to worry."

"If you hear some of the horror stories Tanya tells me," Kim insisted, "Some companies control every aspect of your life, from what you wear to what you sing, and they get all the credit."

Kira shook her head, "It's fine Mom, I'm going to go tell my friends before heading over."

"Fine, but don't sign anything until we hear back from Tanya."

Kim watched as Kira walked out, grabbing the keys to her car on the way out, "I don't know," she muttered, she had a strange feeling that this might end badly, or was that just her motherly instincts kicking in.

As she watched Kira drive off, she reached for her phone, hopefully, Tanya was available to talk.

 _"Hi, this is Tanya, I'm off saving the world right now, so please leave a message after the beep,"_ Kim sighed, so Tanya was busy, that was too bad, she was hoping that she could tell her that there was no reason to worry about this Record Company, "Hi Tanya, it's Kim, I was wondering if you can give me any information on someone named Eddie, he's a with Tones Records here in Reefside, and he's interested in signing Kira. Call me when you get a chance."

...

Kira ran into Trent on her way to the Cyber Cafe, "Trent," she called out, surely her teammates would be excited about her news, "You're not going to believe this, you're going to freak."

"I'm already freaking," Trent said, "We're out of Soy milk and Hayley's off today. I got to hit the store."

"Oh wait," Kira insisted, "I have to tell you something."

"Sorry but it's going to have to wait," Trent apologized, walking away.

"Well have you seen Ethan?"

"Not yet," Trent said over his shoulder.

"Connor?"

"Not today."

Kira sighed now who was she suppose to tell. Maybe Connor and Ethan weren't that busy and she could call them. She found a quiet bench and sat down, raising her communicator to her lips, "Hey Connor, are you there, it's Kira," she said.

 _"Hey, Kira,"_ Hayley's voice filtered through the wristband, " _Unfortunately he's a little fried right now. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to tell him that..."

 _"Can we call you back, we're working on the program for the new assault vehicle."_

 _"_ Yeah, uh, sure, what about Ethan? Is he around?"

" _Can you tell her that unless she is being attacked by something green and scaly, send an email,"_ Ethan's voice called out, a little muffled due to the fact that he wasn't straight in front of the mike.

" _Did you hear that?"_ Hayley asked.

"Yeah, I heard," Kira said, disappointed, she had assumed that at least one of her teammates would listen.

 _"And Ethan's right, unless it's an emergency we should keep the communication frequency clear."_

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll talk to you guys later."

...

Kira looked around, the place was huge, and her voice echoed as she called out, the place looked like something from a magazine, complete with the lack of people in it.

"You must be Kira," a voice said behind her, startling her so badly she jumped, spinning around and only barely suppressed a sonic scream and sidekick. She probably would have caused a lot of damage if she hadn't stopped when she did.

The man, however, showed no sign once so ever of concern for his health, or the fact that he had startled the teenager. He obviously didn't realize that this was one teen who could accidentally send him to the hospital rather quickly, "Welcome to my home."

"Wait," Kira exclaimed, "You live here?"

"My ideas, this is my creative power," he offered Kira a chair, "this is where I make my stars, Kira," he knelt down, leaning against the chair so he was looking over Kira's shoulder, "Stars like you."

"Great, so what do I do?"

"Just follow my lead," he said, "if you can promise me your loyalty, your trust, I'll promise you your dreams. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," Kira said.

"Great, then let's get started," Kira was pulled up off the chair, "On the way to Wardrobe we can talk about Kira Ford, who's she going to be, what she is going to represent. This is going to be great. Come on," with that Kira was lead out of the room.

...

Kira felt rediculous, she was pretty sure that this dress had never been in fashion and her hair looked like she had stuck a knife into a power outlet.

"Do you love it?" Eddie asked, eagerly.

"You want me to be honest?" she asked, knowing just what she thought of the outfit, she wondered how it would look in flames.

"Remember Kira, trust."

"Doesn't trust work both ways?"

"Not in my world."

Kira groaned, maybe her mom had been right when she had insisted that they ask Tanya before they did anything.

"Spin," he ordered, "Perfect, just perfect, now about your new sound."

"New sound?" Kira demanded, was he really going to change everything about her?

"A remix created by Kaylee Styles Producer, trust me, it's magic."

"Is it okay if I step outside to make a phone call?" Kira asked.

"Don't take too long."

...

Kira glared at her phone, she was running out of options, both Connor and Ethan hadn't answered, now what?

Aunt Tanya, if anyone knew the music business, it was her, Kira carefully dialed the number.

"Aunt Tanya?" she asked as soon as there was an answer on the other side.

"Kira," Tanya sounded relieved, "How did your interview with Eddie go?"

"Horrible, he wants to change everything from my look to my sound, and he doesn't want me to give him my opinion."

"Then tell him you aren't interested anymore and leave."

"I..." Kira trailed off.

"You signed the contract already, didn't you?"

"He insisted, something about me leaking secrets about Tones Records?"

"I thought your mom told you she didn't want you doing more than investigating until you could learn more about the company."

"I know..."

"A minor can't sign a contract without parental permission. He should know that, also, if you are dressed ridiculously as his other stars, your mother and father would probably burn down his place."

"One should not sacrifice who they are for fame."

"Thanks Aunt Tanya."

"No Problem, oh, if he gives you trouble, tell him that your aunt Tanya wants a word with him."

"Oh, angry yellow ranger, that is almost as bad as an angry pink power couple."

"Oh, he'll have to face that no matter what."


	28. Chapter 28

Eddie pressed himself against the wall, he had heard of Mama bears, but this woman gave it a whole new meaning, he was sure that if she thought she could get away with it she would probably rip his head off.

"Now, now there isn't any reason to be hasty," he said, desperately trying to save himself.

"I'm not being hasty," Kim growled, secretly enjoying the way he squirmed against the wall that she had backed him into, "I'm just warning you that if I ever hear of so much of a rumor that you're pulling this type of crap again, I will hunt you down."

"Let me guess, you know someone who can make it look like an accident?" Eddie asked, with more bravado than he actually felt.

"Around these parts they're probably talking about her when they say that," Kira announced, watching her mother yell at the man, "One guy tried to make a move on her and no one's seen him since."

"That's not quite true," Kim injected, "He died in a car accident after your father and I returned home. I had nothing to do with it."

With that Kim turned away from Eddie placing a supportive hand on Kira's shoulder, "I'm sorry that things didn't work out the way you wanted them to," she said.

"I should have listened to you," Kira admitted, as she followed her mother out of the building, "You told me to be careful and I wasn't."

"Don't beat yourself up too much," Kim assured her daughter, "These kind of things happen all the time, luckily for you you have an Aunt in the business who can help you out."

"You aren't upset that I called Aunt Tanya instead of you for advise?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope, not at all, she knows and understands this business a lot better than I do." she paused for a second, "Which reminds me, Tanya is guest staring on the Funky Fisherman Cartoon Show, and there's an internship she thinks that she can help you get if you want it. It could get your foot in the door of show biz. Tanya thought you might be interested."

...

Kira stared around the set, so this was what a TV set looked like. Just then a man came up to her, demanding a coffee, only to dump it out on the floor with a, "To much cream."

"Excuse me," a woman's voice called out as she stepped forward, pulling the cup of coffee out of the Funky Fisherman's hand, "I don't put up with this kind of behavior from my toddler I won't put up with it from an adult." She insisted, her voice hard and serious.

"Excuse me," the Funky Fisherman demanded, "don't you know who I am?"

"Obviously you're a spoiled child," Tanya said with a smirk, winking at Kira, "Now you have the count of five to apologize to Kira and then you can clean up this mess. The janitors don't need to clean up after your tantrum."

Kira smirked, "Aunt Tanya, I can't believe that you actually stood up to him like that," she insisted, as she watched the Funky Fisherman blabber away about being the star of the show and therefore should not be being bossed around by mere Guest Stars.

"It's something your mother taught me, you can't give into tantrums, I don't care how old the person is," Tanya leaned forward, "That's why your siblings are so well behaved."

"Did you need help with Summer, or Uncle Adam?" she asked.

"Uncle Rocky and Zack," Tanya explained with a smirk, "Those two are just over grown children."

"How Aunt Aisha and Aunt Emily put up with those two..." Kira said, shaking her head, she loved her uncles, but now that she was getting older she had noticed that unlike the rest of her parents friends they had a tendency to act immaturely.

"Oh haven't you heard, Emily and Zack broke up. He's with Angela, again."

"What happened, He's been with Emily since I was eight."

Tanya shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that they broke up and Emily kicked him out of the house."

"And he's with Angela?"

"We've seen the two together several times, so I'm assuming they're together."

Kira shook her head as Tanya got called up onto the set, completely surprised to hear about Zack, she hadn't known him when he hadn't been dating Emily, even though she was aware that he had an old flame.

...

"So how is work at the TV Station going?" Tommy asked that next Friday as he worked on something on the computer down in the lab.

"Great," Kira said, peering over his shoulder, apparently he was working on a way to activate the Triassic Power without draining her and Ethan, "The Funky Fisherman has had a major mood adjustment since he got caught in that Television."

Tommy nodded, "So what are you doing today, seeing as you have the day off?"

"Day off, as if, it's Friday, I have a gig and I'm performing a new song. In fact, I better head to the Cafe and make sure that everything is set up for tonight." she turned to were her friends were lounging around, "You want to come with?"

"Wish I could," Conner said, "But I have soccer practice."

Kira nodded, even though the soccer season wouldn't be until spring, Conner always made time to practice at least twice a week.

"What about you Ethan?" she offered.

"I can't... I have to go somewhere... with my mom... to the dentist... for an appointment..." Ethan said clumsily.

Kira gave him a weird look, "Okay that's fine," she said, as she wondered why he was lying to her. He did know that he could trust them right?

"Okay, I'll just see you guys later then I guess."

...

Kira couldn't believe her eyes, Ethan was hanging out with Cassidy? Not only was Cassidy a huge jerk but she was also determined to learn the secret identities of the power rangers. She was basically a female Bulk and Skull, only she had some brains. Not a lot, but some.

"Cassidy is a great person, once you get to know her," Ethan insisted, "She's just insecure, she never makes the first move, but if you make the first move."

"And what exactly should I do?"

"You work for Channel Three don't you, can't you get her a job as a news reporter, or something?"

"I'm just some unpaid intern who only got the job as a favor for her famous Aunt."

"Come on, you're a yellow aren't you, yellows are known for being stubborn right?"

"And I'm being stubborn about this, I'm not helping Cassidy," Kira froze, that sounded a whole lot more childish than she had wanted it to, "Fine, I'll help Cassidy get an interview for a news reporter job, but I can't promise you that it will lead to anything."


	29. Chapter 29

"And I'm being stubborn about this, I'm not helping Cassidy," Kira froze, that sounded a whole lot more childish than she had wanted it to, "Fine, I'll help Cassidy get an interview for a news reporter job, but I can't promise you that it will lead to anything."

...

Kira looked around, Edward Cormier was swarmed by people while he tried to figure out what reporter to put on what story, "Hey Mr. Cormier, wait up."

"Not now, can't you see that I'm busy, we have more stories coming in then I have reporters."

Kira nodded her head, "I know someone who can help, Cassidy, she's on our school's news team."

"Does she look good, this isn't a radio news show."

"She's gorgeous," Kira said, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes at the fact that he cared more about Cassidy's looks then her skills.

"Tell you what, I'm disparate have her here in an hour and I'll take a look at her."

"Great you won't be disappointed."

"I'd better not." he said, leaving the hallway and Kira behind.

Kira rolled her eyes, the things she did for her friends, pulling out her phone and selecting one of her contacts, "Hey Ethan, do you have Cassidy's number, she has an interview for a news reporter job at Channel Three in an hour."

...Just over an hour later...

Kira stepped out of the building, letting out a deep sigh of relief. She finally had some free time until her gig that night. She took a deep breath trying to come up with something she could do in her free time when her communicator went off, "So much for free time." she muttered to herself, raising her wrist to her mouth, "What's up?"

"Zeltrax and a bunch of Tyranodrones are attacking a sheep farm on the other side of the city." her father said through the communicator.

"The Sheep Farm, but Cassidy is doing a trial reporting job there?" Kira said, "What does Mesogog want with Sheep?"

"Maybe he wants Sheep samples for the geo-randomnizer," Tommy said, "Or maybe he just wants to lure me out to battle."

"I'm on my way."

...The Sheep Farm Half an Hour Later...

Cassidy couldn't believe that she was assigned to report about a sheep farm how dull was that? She kind of looked over at Devin, who, as usual, was going to be her camera man, "Can you believe that I got stuck on this assignment?" she demanded, only to frown when she realized that Devin wasn't listening to her, "Hello Devin?" she demanded, waving a hand over her friend's face, "Can you focus on what's important, here?"

"Cass, look at that," Devin finally said, pointing towards where the power rangers where fighting a bunch of robotic creatures.

Cassidy perked up, "Devin, get your camera!" she called out, straightening her outfit, so much for an exclusive about a Sheep Farm, she was going to have an exclusive on the power rangers.

...The Cyber Cafe later that day...

"Ethan, Ethan," Cassidy shouted, racing into the Cafe, "You won't believe what happened!"

"What?" Ethan asked, pausing his game on his computer and turning around, which caused Kira, Connor, and Trent, who was working and happened to be walking past at the time to stop and stare at him, Ethan didn't pause a video game for anyone, unless Dr. O forced him to.

"Kira got me a reporter job," Cassidy said, "and when I went to do my story assignment, I witnessed the Power Rangers battling some robotic creatures."

Connor started to choke on his milkshake, "You caught the power rangers in action?"

"Yes, and it's going to be the leading story on the five o'clock news!"

"That's great Cassidy," Ethan said, a huge grin plastering his face, "Maybe we can come watch you give the report."

Cassidy nodded, "That would be great, well, I better get heading."

As soon as she left, Connor leaned forward, "Should we be concerned about what she caught on camera? What if she caught us morphing, or demorphing?"

"No, I honestly think that she would tell us that she knew our secret," Ethan said.

"You know," Kira said, "There is one way to find out," she said with a smirk, turning to the counter, "Hey Hayley, any rumors that we should be interested in?" she called out.

"None that I heard, but trust me, if I ever hear a rumor about who the power rangers are, your father would be the first to know."

Kira turned to her friends, "See, nothing to worry about."

...After the news...

"Cassidy," Mr. Cormier called out, as she was getting ready to leave, "Have you heard about that new exhibit at Mercer's Museum?"

"Yeah, our history class is doing a field trip there on Tuesday, why?"

"I want you to do a report on it."


	30. Chapter 30

"Wow look at this stuff," Kira insisted, glancing around at the ancient Egyptian artifacts, "Can you imagine what it must have been like to live back then?"

"Yeah, I can," Cassidy said, with a huff, "The Egyptians totally understood the importance of style and class," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "So I would fit right in."

Kira nodded her head, at least Cassidy was being somewhat nicer to her since she got her the reporter job. Ms. Porter, their history teacher, continued to lead the class further into the exhibit, "And this is the Sarcophagus of the ancient pharaoh Tutenhawken. He was a feared leader, who was believed to have mystical powers."

"Cool," Ethan said, as he wandered around the exhibit, before he froze, staring at the side of the Sarcophagus, which was covered in Hieroglyphics.

"Weird," Connor said, peering over Ethan's head at the ancient writing, "What does it say?"

"The legend is," Ms. Porter continued after hearing Connor's question, "that Tutenhawken was able to put hexes upon his enemies," she paused for a second, noting that she had the attention of Kira and her friends, even Connor, who didn't usually pay attention in class, "The exact translation is unclear, but these writings are believed to be some sort of curse."

"That is so beyond cool man," Ethan said as he pulled out his notebook, "I have to write this stuff down," he told Trent, who was standing next to him excitedly as he started to copy the hieroglyphs.

"Why?" Trent asked, sure they were supposed to take notes on the exhibit for an upcoming test but that didn't include the hieroglyphs.

"So I can decipher them," Ethan said as if it was a no brainer, "It will be like cracking an ancient computer code," he said with a huge grin.

"In other words, it speaks to his inner cyber geek," Connor said with a smirk as Kira shrugged.

"He's a blue, blue's love a good challenge," Kira added with a shrug, "Just be careful Ethan, I sure don't want to be on the receiving end of one of his curses."

"Oh come on," Ethan insisted, "You guys don't actually believe in all that stuff, do you?"

Kira looked at Ethan in disbelief, "Have you met my family? A curse like that is a typical Tuesday afternoon." With that, she grabbed Connor's hand and allowed him to pull her away from Ethan.

"Really, curses happen that often in your family?" Connor asked, "How come I haven't heard about that before now."

"You haven't heard of the Keeper's Curse?" Kira asked, "It assures that when one thing goes wrong, a lot of things go wrong. Remember what happened to Dad and the amber."

Trent glanced down at his feet, "I didn't have any control and I didn't know that it would cause so much trouble."

"It probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fact that Dad's biological family was cursed in the early fifteenth century by some wacko they were trying to stop from killing innocent lives during some witch hunt that took place in England."

...

Kira and Connor watched in amusement as Ethan typed away on his computer, "I just need to translate a couple more symbols," he muttered.

"Are you getting extra credit or something?" Connor asked.

"No, this is more of a personal challenge, Tutenhawken might be the king of Egypt, but I'm the king of codes."

"Are you sure about this?" Kira asked, "Ms. Porter said that there might be a curse."

Ethan snorted, "This is about technology, hard facts, not crazy legends."

"My family's whole history is a crazy legend," Kira pointed out, as the translation popped up.

"'The first to read this is... first curse," Ethan muttered.

"Dude you're cursed," Connor said, "Better leave before it rubs off or something."

Ethan rolled his eyes, wondering what exactly Kira saw in Connor, "It was just put there to stop tomb raiders."

"Hmm...mmm," Connor said.

Ethan turned around to look at Kira, "Kira back me up here."

"I told you not to read it," Kira said, getting up, "Keeper's Curse, struck again."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ethan demanded.

"You'll see," Kira said over her shoulder as she got up and left.

Ethan waved his hand at her, "Trust me, nothing is going to happen," Just then his watch beeped, "Five thirty?" he gasped checking the time on his computer, "I promised Mom that I would pick her up from work. It was the only way she would let me take the car." With that he stood up, grabbing his laptop which slipped out of his hand, landing on the floor where it suddenly admitted a cloud of smoke.

"My laptop," Ethan gasped, "My games, my finals, my life," he gasped.

"It could be worst," Connor announced, "At least it's a new laptop, you still have a warranty on it right?"

"Yeah right," Ethan muttered, slowly leaving the cafe.

...

Kira and Connor were just hanging out in the lab when Ethan slowly limped down the stairs, causing Kira to gag, "What happened to you?"

"The car broke down on my way to pick up Mom, I was attacked by tyrannodrones for no reason, and I was thrown into a crate of fish."

"Have you considered showering?" Connor asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I've taken two showers and I still can't get the smell off."

"I warned you about the curse," Kira said.

There was a creak as her father appeared on the bottom of the stairs, "What curse, don't tell me The Keeper's Curse is acting up again, what happened?"

"Ethan translated something from the Tutenhawken exhibit even after we were warned that it was probably a curse and now he's been cursed," Kira said giving Ethan a dirty look as she spoke.

"How was I suppose to know that the curse was real?"

"Magic, monsters, and mystical powers are real, yet you can't wrap your head around the fact that hexes and curses are?" Kira asked, "I warned you and warned you!"

Tommy opened his mouth, ready to interrupt what could easily become a full out argument when the alarm went off, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, for once thankful for a monster attack, "The Warehouse district," he announced, glancing at the screen, "Trent and I'll stand by."

"Why do you and Trent always stand by?" Connor asked.

"Because I'm the Mentor and Trent's powers aren't stable," Tommy insisted, "Now go."

...

Connor groaned as he picked himself off the ground, "Are you guys okay?" he demanded.

"Yeah," Kira stated, "But that last blast threw us out of morph."

Ethan groaned, rubbing his shoulder, "I think a sprained my shoulder," he announced.

"Then we better morph quick before Cassidy shows up," Connor shouted, "Ready?"

"Ready," Kira and Ethan shouted, raising their morphers, "Dino Thunder power up!"

All three of them froze as nothing happened.

"Dad!" Kira called out, "We need reinforcements, Now!"

...

"No, no, no, no, no," Tommy shouted, typing away at the computer in panic, "I need Jason, Adam, and Aisha here now!"

"What's wrong!" Kim asked, appearing on the bottom of the stairs.

"The others have lost their power to morph, and I fear that their other powers went with it." Tommy explained, jumping up, "I've sent a distress call to Jason, Adam, and Aisha, they should be here soon, but I better get down there before Cassidy spreads widespread panic over the fact that the power rangers didn't show up to a battle."

"Be careful," Kim pleaded.

"Don't worry," Tommy insisted, "As long as you stay safe that monster can't get to me," He pressed a kiss on her forehead before calling out his power couple morphing call, "Pink, Green, and White, Unite!"

...

"What do you mean the power rangers didn't show up?" Cassidy demanded, shoving her microphone into Kira's face.

"They didn't show up," Kira snapped, "Maybe because they got tired of you shoving your mike in their faces."

"You don't think that they've abandoned us, do you?"

"We will never abandon a city after we make a vow to defend it," a new voice replied causing Cassidy to whip around. Standing behind Devin, who was filming her interview with Kira was a new power ranger, she didn't recognize the outfit, white with a gold shield and colorful stripes on the cuff.

"And you are?" she asked, motioning for Devin to turn around so that he could catch the new power ranger on camera.

"I am the leader of the Power Rangers, as for what I am doing here, responding to a distress call that I received from the Dino Thunder Team."

"A distress call?" Cassidy echoed, surprised, once again she was going to be the lead story, "what does that mean."

"It means," Tommy growled, "that they are severely injured or worst."

"Worst?" Devin echoed this time, the color draining from his face.

"Yes, I need to make an assessment of what happened here and reassign troops to ensure that Reefside is protected."

"You know Cassidy," Kira said, slipping next to the girl, "If that monster we saw was able to take out a power ranger team, I don't want to find out what it could do to a stray reporter.

"You're right," Cassidy said, "Come on Devin, we need to head back to the station," she paused for a second, glancing at the others.

"Don't worry about them," Tommy said, "I'll make sure they get home safely."

As soon as Cassidy and Devin left, Kira let out a deep sigh, "Thanks for the save Dad, she was really grilling us."

"' Severely injured or worst?'" Connor demanded, "Why in the world does that mean?"

"It means we're dying or already well, you know," Ethan offered, "But that isn't true so why did you say that?"

"Because in the past, saying something similar has silenced interviewers and caused them to change the subject."

"The Green Ranger," Kira asked, "I think I actually heard something about the Green Ranger being dead."

"Yep," a new voice called out, "First time we ever saw anyone on your mother's bad side."

"Yeah," Another voice said, "We had a poll going about how long it would take her to snap in Switzerland."

Kira whirled around, eyes round, "Uncle Adam, Uncle Jason!" she cried, throwing herself in the arms of the original red ranger.

Jason laughed, "Hey, Kiddo," he then looked up at Tommy, "I got your message and got here as soon as we could."

"Glad you could make it so quickly, I know that you and Adam here have to worry about the Dojo, and Aisha," Tommy nodded to a yellow ranger, "I'm glad that you were able to get away from the office."

"It wasn't easy," Aisha confessed, "But luckily I've haven't opened my own practice, the others are covering for me, but I need to come up with a good excuse, I told them that it was a family emergency."

"Short and simple works best," Tommy said, "We need to figure out where that monster went, the others' powers should be returned."

"What about us?" Connor asked.

"Go to the Tutenhawken Exhibit and find a way to break Ethan's curse before one of you actually do end up badly injured or worst," Tommy ordered.

As they turned to leave Tommy shouted after them, "Kira wear your necklace Star gave you, it has a protection spell in it to prevent him from cursing you."

...

Trent, Connor, Ethan, and Kira rushed into the exhibit to find it deserted, "Guess the exhibit isn't as popular as everyone thought it would be," Connor said, "Who would have guessed that no one would care about stuff that happened four thousand years ago."

"It's because of the monster attack," Kira explained, "Everyone is trying to stay out of the way, especially since the Dino Thunder Rangers are down for the count."

"Come on, spread out, we must have missed something," Connor insisted.

"Be careful," Kira pleaded, "My necklace will protect me and Ethan's already been cursed, so the only one who can be cursed is you."

Connor slapped his hand on the Sarcophagus, "I am not going to get cursed, you know why because I am not dumb enough to try to translate any of the hieroglyphics."

Next thing he knew Kira was tackling him to the ground, "Watch what you're touching!"

Connor looked shocked to see Tutenhawken moving, "For a dude that's been died for four thousand years you sure move around great."

"Defilers of my tomb, I will put a curse on you!" Tutenhawken snarled.

Kira quickly stepped in front of Connor, "Yeah, you've cursed one too many members of my team already."

Tutenhawken eyes glowed and shot some sort of laser, which bounced off a yellow force field that suddenly appeared around Kira, a strange-looking symbol in the center.

"What, how, that's the symbol," Tutenhawken stuttered.

"That's the symbol of the Keepers protection," Kira said, "passed down from generation to generation."

"Stay away from me," Tutenhawken screamed, backing away, "Just Stay away from me!" With that, he flew off.

"Okay," Kira said, "That was weird."

"He totally freaked out when you blocked his curse," Connor pointed out, "but why?"

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who does," Kira announced, "Uncle David should have inherited Grandpa Sam's History of the Keeper Family."

"Another power ranger?" Trent asked.

"No, my dad's biological brother, their grandfather was a historian of the Keeper Family."

...

Kira sat down on the couch in the lab, "It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen, Tutenhawken totally freaked out when he found out that I'm part of the Keeper family."

Tommy frowned, "The Keeper family is an ancient one, as far as I can tell, it will not surprise me if he had dealings with one of our ancestors."

"Can we use that against him?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, we need to find a way to break the curse," Tommy insisted, "I'll contact David and see if Grandpa Sam has any information about Tutenhawken in our family histories."

"How is getting our powers back going?" Connor asked.

"Nothing so far," Aisha explained, "all I've done today so far is have to break the news to Rocky that I was in Reefside serving."

Kira burst out laughing, "I can imagine how that went."

"If Tutenhawken was defeated by a Keeper, then, maybe we can find the information on how to defeat him and break the curse in the Keeper's Histories," Ethan suggested.

"I'm contacting David now."

...

Kira leaned over to were Hayley was working in the corner, screens surrounding her, "What are you even working on?" Kira asked.

"You'll see," Hayley called back, "Did your father leave with the others to fight the Terrorsaurus?"

"Yeah," Kira said, "I hate the fact that we can't help, but without powers," she sighed, "I hate sitting around doing nothing, but until Uncle David comes up with some way to break Ethan's curse."

Hayley slid out of the corner where she was working, "Don't worry Kira, I'm sure David has found something by now." As if she had caused it, at that moment the wind picked up and loose leaves blew around, slapping her in the face.

Kira let out a squeal of joy as a man appeared in the middle of the wind storm, looking very much like her father, only with longer hair, "Uncle David!" she shouted, hugging him.

David laughed, hugging his niece, "Hello Kira, listen, where's Ethan, I think I found something, but I don't know ancient Egyptian."

"He's upstairs in the living room," Kira said, "Too scared to do anything."

"Great, and where might my brother be?" he asked.

"Fighting the monster that stole our powers," Kira said, shrugging, "Come on, the sooner we break this curse the sooner things can get back to normal."

"Normal? Does your father even know what that means?"

"Does anyone in your family know what that means?" Kira asked with a smirk as she started to head upstairs with her uncle right behind her.

"I believe that I'm quite normal thank you."

"You travel in a wind storm," Kira pointed out, as she entered the living room where her teammates were watching a game on TV.

...

Ethan frowned, looking at the translated words, "I need to defeat the Pharoh in the sky."

"How," Kira asked, "your zord can't fly."

Footsteps rushing down the stair interrupted them, as they turned around to see Kira's parents rushing down the stairs with Jason, Adam, Aisha, and David.

"At least we found out that that monster was specifically designed to steal Dino Thunder powers and not powers in general," Tommy was saying, "Any luck with the translation?"

"We have something but my zord doesn't have wings, so I'll need to borrow Kira's."

"You're not going anywhere near my zord," Kira scowled.

"It wouldn't matter anyway," Tommy said, "The zords only respond to their power source, so you are out of luck, unless..." he turned to where Hayley was working, "Hayley, I need that vehicle to fly."

"You could have told me that earlier," Hayley muttered, pulling her welding mask back down.

"I think that I found a weakness for the Terrorsuras," Jason said from the main computer where he was busy typing away, "If we destroy the spike on his stomach it should release the kids' powers."

"Which Ethan would need to fight Tutenhawken with once Hayley gets that vehicle flying," Adam said.

...

Jason dropped down on top of the terrorsuras, "Hi, bet you weren't expecting us, were you?"

"What, how, I defeated the power rangers!"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Meet my cousin, the original red ranger," he said, "He was kind enough to help me defeat you."

"Really, you think the two of you can defeat me?" the monster laughed.

"Who said it will just be the two of us?" Jason asked, "Meet the second yellow ranger, and Zeo Ranger four green, they came to help too."

Terrorsuras froze as Aisha and Adam suddenly attacked, which allowed Tommy to make his move, slicing the spike off with a quick slash of Saba.

"Connor I think we have a go situation," Jason said, "We can use your help."

Five minutes later the Red and Yellow dino thunder rangers showed up. "Ethan's taking care of Tutenhawken," Connor explained.

...

Ethan collapsed onto the couch in the lab, exhausted, "That was brutal," he groaned, "If I ever decide to translate anything that might be a curse, slap me."

"Okay," Connor said, raising his hand, only for Kira to grab it, shaking her head.

"Connor," she said in a low growl.


	31. Chapter 31

Kira strummed on her guitar slowly as she took in the scene before her, the school was out for Christmas Break, and for some reason, Mesogog and his goons had taken the week off, so far at least. "So did you have a good Christmas?" Trent asked, peering up at Kira from where he was spread out on the grass, sketching.

"Yeah," Kira said, "Nothing's more exciting than having Troy drag you out of bed at three-thirty in the morning."

"Huh," Connor said, kicking his soccer ball back and forth, "We didn't get up until noon. Eric didn't get home until late Christmas Eve due to a snow storm.

"Must be nice having people around for the holiday," Trent muttered, "Dad left on Business and won't be back until after break."

"Man that is brutal," Ethan commented, "That ship came out of nowhere."

Trent, Connor and Kira turned in confusion to look at the blue ranger.

"My new game, I nearly beat the level's boss and then this space ship appears out of nowhere."

"Seriously?" Trent asked, trying hard not to laugh as Ethan gave him a look.

"Hey, for all we know this game could be about the history of an alternate reality," Ethan insisted, "Or it could be some sort of prophecy."

"Sure," Kira said, rolling her eyes, "that is going to happen."

"It might," Ethan insisted. Trent and Connor exchanged looks, pleading with their eyes that they didn't start a full out argument.

"You honestly believe that a space ship is randomly going to show up just because it was in some game?"

"It might, you never know," Ethan protested. Suddenly there was a loud roaring noise, which caused the rangers to look up as a spaceship flew past.

"How did you do that?" Kira asked, staring in awe at her teammate.

"I don't know but if this is anything like my video game, that can't be good news."

"Dad never mentioned someone visiting from another planet," Kira said slowly, "We better go talk to him."

"Awe man, way to ruin a perfect Christmas Break," Connor groaned as they all got up.

They packed up their things and were headed to Connor's car when Zeltrax appeared out of nowhere.

"Dude," Kira asked, slipping effortlessly into a fighting position, "How many times do we have to defeat you before you realize that revenge against my father is rather pointless. He can't be beaten."

"We will see about that," Zeltrax said, it might have even been ominous, or threatening if it wasn't for the fact that at that moment he was whisked away by some kind of portal.

"That wasn't an invisiportal," Connor announced, in case his teammates didn't know what an invisiportal looked like.

"You don't say," Trent asked sarcastically, "What was the first clue, the lack of green glow, or the fact that it started out as a huge hole in the air and then disappeared instead of growing and shrinking away quickly?"

"Let's head back to the lab and see if Dr. O is there," Ethan said hurrying away.

"There's a secret passage to the lab here, somewhere," Kira said, turning around slowly, before heading to a tree with a low hanging branch which she pulled down on, which caused a trap door that was hidden between the roots to pop open.

"How many secret passageways are there into the lab?" Ethan demanded as they entered the dark cave-like tunnel.

"Let's see," Connor said, "There's the one near the museum, you know the one we fell into on the first day of school."

"There's three in the woods, and I think there might be one in the Cyber Cafe, or Hayley's house, she almost always comes in through the back entrance."

...

Kira pulled the dinosaur jaw down opening the secret door, inside her mom, looking very pregnant at the moment was working on the computer, "Hi Mrs. O," Connor called out, "Are you and Dr. O expecting visitors from off-planet or something?"

Kim spun the office chair around, "No, we aren't, besides our visitors usually land in Angel Grove and then take the bus, so that people don't get suspicious that Aliens keep showing up in Reefside. Space ships are a normal sight in Angel Grove, why?"

"Because a space ship flew overhead while we were at the park and captured Zeltrax with a tractor beam," Ethan announced.

Kim looked at Ethan in disbelief, "Zeltrax was captured by this space ship?" she questioned, leaning back in the chair as she rested a hand on her growing belly, "I don't think that that spaceship is friendly to power rangers if it allowed Zeltrax on board."

"That might explain what is going on," she muttered to herself.

"What's going on," Connor demanded.

"There's been a surge of morphing energy," Kim explained, "Only we can't identify it."

"What does that mean?" Kira asked.

"It means that this energy source is new, yet it's consecrated as if it's already been harnessed," Kim shook her head, "It's as if a new team of power rangers just appeared out of nowhere without us knowing about them."

"What does Dr. O think?" Trent asked, "Did Mesogog somehow create evil power rangers or something?"

Kim shook her head, "I'm picking up two different energy readouts, one is a morphing readout and another is an evil readout," she looked the younger rangers in the eye, "Yes it is quite easy to tell the difference, they aren't mixed together so, whoever the power rangers are they are on our side. Your father went out to check on it, but he's been delayed by Zeltrax."

"We can check it out for you," Connor offered.

"Be careful, they might not know how to identify another power ranger."

"How does one identify another power ranger?" Connor asked.

"You're supposed to be able to tell just by looking them in the eye," Kira said, "I don't really know, I've always been introduced to them as power rangers."

...

"I think I found something," Connor announced, peering around a tree.

"You don't say," Trent smirked, as the team slowly crept forward towards the space shuttle that was parked in the clearing. As he spoke the door opened and a ramp lowed down.

Three people walked down the ramp, each clad in a specific color.

"I think we just found the mysterious power signature that Mom picked up," Kira announced.

At that point, the strangers saw them, for the one in red called out, "Ethan, Connor, Kira, it's good to see you again," Then he added, while pointing to Trent, "And you must be Trent."

Trent looked at his friends in confusion, how had they knew who they are?

"Don't look at me," Kira exclaimed, "They aren't any power ranger team that's been to earth before if they were Mom's scan would have identified them."

"That's because we are from the year 2025," the red ranger said.

"And you got caught in a time rift that sent you back here," Kira guessed, "Happened to my mom, even found some pictures of her in the past to prove it."

"Sort of," the yellow ranger said, "We came here following Emperor Grumm who wants to conquer Earth by going back in time before Space Patrol Delta was formed."

"So they decide to conquer earth by kidnapping the arch-nemesis of the Leader of the Power Rangers?" Connor asked, "How does that make any sense?"

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "If I was going to go back in time to conquer the Earth I would go sometime before the power couple was found, just to be on the safe side."

Everyone nodded their heads at that and Z asked, "So are the Power Couple near?"

"They're my parents," Kira said, "How in the world do you know me and not know who my parents are if your power rangers."

Before they could respond, however, Jack pulled out a device that beeped, "I got Cyrobots," He announced, "In three separate locations." His teammates looked like they were ready to run off when he looked at the Dinothunder team and said, "Stay here."

"No," Kira announced, "We've taken a vow to protect this town, and I don't break my vow."

...

"Hey, guys wait up," Bridge called out as he rushed over to Z and the DinoThunder team, "Did you find anything?"

"No," Z exclaimed, shaking her head, "Which doesn't make sense since the Toobarian energy is off the charts."

A loud explosion rocked the ground as Zeltrax was blasted into the meadow next to them surprising the rangers so much that they couldn't do anything but stop and stare at the cyborg as a black ranger jumped out of the trees, weapon raised high to strike.

"Hey look," Connor said, nudging Kira, "Your dad is late for the party, again."

Kira just gave him a look as the sound of an invisiportal opening reached their ears. They all whipped around as quickly as they could to see an army of foot soldiers poised and ready to fight.

"At least it can't get any worst," Z said.

"You must be new," Kira said, "You never say that it only makes things worst." As if to prove her point more monsters showed up.

Tommy kicked Zeltrax away long enough to regroup with the others, "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"You're always late," Kira pointed out.

"You're the Black Ranger," Bridge said, "I've read all about you!"

"Please don't start fangirling," Tommy pleaded, "I need your mind on the mission, not on impressing me."

...

Two minutes, it had just taken the soldiers two minutes to pin them together, they hadn't even phased them, not even when reinforcement arrived. Tommy scanned the rows and rows of enemies, _Sahen, go to Angel Grove and get help,_ he pleaded.

Kira glanced over at her father as she heard Sahen's cry, just in time to see the falcon take off into the sky. Was it really that desperate? She wondered.

"What's going on," Connor whispered into her ear, or as close as he could through their helmets.

"Dad's calling for back up, which isn't good," Kira muttered, "Those guys pinned us way too fast."

"Listen up Rangers," Tommy barked, suddenly slipping into leader mode, "Back up is at least an hour away until then we stand firm and we give them everything we got, Connor!"

"Yeah, Dr. O?"

"Go Triassic," Tommy ordered, before turning to the mentor of SPD, "If any of your team have a battlizier, nows the time to use it."

"Are we really taking orders from some random ranger?" Sky demanded.

"Random Ranger?" Tommy asked, "Show some respect Kid, you're looking at one of the Power Couple."

...

The fight was long and hard, even with Tommy morphing into his Power Couple mode, but finally, the last soldier was defeated.

"Phew," Kira said, demorphing so she could wipe the sweat from her forehead, "That was intense."

"Hey, at least we can finally tell our grandkids that we fought alongside the power couple," Connor said, dropping down next to Kira, too exhausted to stay standing.

Tommy nodded, "And to think I sent for reinforcements, guess I didn't do the math right," he turned to SPD, "You better look me up in your time if you haven't," he said, "You never know when you need a good ally, and I have a long list of them."


	32. Chapter 32

Kira slid out of bed, rubbing her eyes, grumbling slightly to herself, since SPD had left two months ago there hadn't been any activity at all. It was to the point that Cassidy was wondering if Mesogog had been defeated. Kira didn't think so, they hadn't even fought Mesogog yet. He was laying low, waiting, probably plotting something to restore the Earth to the time of the dinosaur. Even her father was worried about it.

"Kira, Ronny, you're going to be late," Tommy's voice called out, from below.

Kira swung her backpack over her shoulder as she grabbed her guitar case, "I'm coming."

Kira raced downstairs, noting that Ronny was right behind her, the others were already at the table, even Trent who was staying with them since his father was gone to a dig.

"If Mesogog doesn't make a move in the next few days, I'm going to have to go and see if I can't find out what he is up to," Tommy announced, "I don't like this, I've never gone this long between attacks, except after we've defeated the leader, and we haven't fought Mesogog yet, let alone defeat him."

"So what do you think he's up to, Dr. O?" Trent asked.

"I don't know, Trent," Tommy confessed, "I really don't know, I'm hoping to find something on Mesogog's island."

"How are you going to get there," Ronny asked.

"I'll fly, or teleport, I know where the island is, sort of, so I should be able to get there without Mesogog finds out that I'm there."

"Come on," Kim announced, standing up as quickly as she could, "You three are going to miss your bus," she informed the triplets, who jumped up away from the table, scrambling to grab their lunches and backpacks as Kim snapped a leash on Pocco, who immediately headed to the front door, eager for the walk to the bus stop.

"We best be headed too," Tommy said, looking at his three oldest kids and Trent.

...

"So when sulfuric acid is launched into the stratosphere," Tommy explained, drawing a diagram of an erupting volcano on the chalkboard as he talked, "by a volcanic explosion it can alter the entire earth's climate temporarily," he turned to look at his class, which all had blank stares, "I hope that you guys got all of that, it will be on your finals."

There was a bunch of rustling as students quickly made sure that they jot down the information, while others still remained in the oblivious world of zoning out. Tommy shook his head, removing his glasses, he did his best to help the students past, the rest was on them, "A couple of announcements before we leave," he said, causing Trent and Kira to perk their heads up, well aware that they, Nick, and Ronny knew what he was going to talk about, "First off, our very own Ethan James would be competing in the Detonation Man Videogame Competition." Tommy paused to allow everyone to give him a round of applause, before finishing, "At Hayley's Cyber Cafe this week, so I hope you all come down to watch."

Ethan flashed him a grateful smile, as Kira and Connor pounded him on the back and Trent nodded to hi from across the table.

"Also I would like you guys to know that we're having a sub tomorrow," Tommy continued, "Someone who really knows a lot about volcanos. I'm sure that you would find what he has to say really interesting."

...

Tommy doubled checked that he had a lesson plan filled out for the next day, well aware that he probably wasn't going to get far within the thirty-six hours he had laid out for himself. It was just going to have to be enough.

The door to his classroom swung open and Ms. Randall's walked into the room, "I noticed that you requested a substitute, whatever for?" she batted her eyes as she stepped uncomfortably close.

"My Wife," Tommy stressed, taking a step backward, "She has a doctor's appointment, going to find out the gender of the baby, she wants me to come with her, and well, those doctor appointments take forever."

"Do they, I didn't know," Ms. Randall's stated, "Though why you are so eager for this little delinquent when you already have so many is beyond me," she gave him a look that made Tommy wish that he had a good enough reason to leave her on the moon, or mars, "If you ask me you should be paying more attention, and keeping the ones you have out of trouble instead of making more."

"Ms. Randall what my wife and I do is up to us. As for our older children, they are siblings and sometimes siblings fight."

With that Tommy left the room, turning the lights off as he did.

...

Connor glanced at Ethan, who was flipping through a magazine, and then at Kira, who was pouring over a textbook, working on some sort of homework, he was at the wrong angle to see what type of work it was, "Shouldn't he be practicing?" he whispered in her ear, nodding to Ethan, "I mean this is a big competition."

Kira looked up, studying Ethan as well, "Don't you have homework to do?" she asked.

"I got this week's homework extended so that I could participate," Ethan explained, "Don't have to worry about it until next week."

"Shouldn't you practice then," Connor suggested.

"Nah," Ethan said, "I'm fine, I own this game."

Kira and Connor exchanged looks with each other and Trent who happened to walk by with drinks at that moment.

"Hey, Kira," a new voice called out as Ronny arrived, pulling a face when she saw that her younger sister was hanging out with her teammates, "Have you seen Dad I can't find him anywhere."

Kira looked around, she couldn't tell who was in earshot so she decided to be careful anyway, "You know how Dad was going to go help Uncle..." she paused for a second, "Zack with something."

"Oh," Ronny said, "he left already."

"Sorry," Kira offered a shrug, "He left right after school, he's pretty worried about Uncle Zack. Why?"

"Anton Mercer's back from his dig, he wanted to thank Dad for keeping an eye on Trent for him," Ronny leaned over, her voice dropping, "He asked to know if Trent could stay with us a little bit longer. He said he wasn't feeling good and he was sure that Trent was getting all the care and attention he needed with us. I don't know about you but that sounds a bit strange."

"That's how I ended up an Oliver," Kira pointed out.

"Precisely, why would Dr. Mercer adopt Trent just to push him off on someone else?"

"He felt responsible, Trent's parents were working for him when they died. Besides, he probably thought it would make him look good, like why your parents kept you for so long before letting Mom and Dad have you."

"It's not a good excuse," Ronny insisted, pursing her lips, as she stood up, "Well I guess that I'll see you at home." she glanced at Ethan, "Good luck on your competition," she said as if it pained her to actually say it, "I guess."

...The Next Day...

Kira opened the passenger door of Ronny's car, slipping out into the parking lot, "Thanks for the ride, Ronny," she said, making a note to save up to buy her own car this summer so she didn't have to ride with Ronny anymore.

"No problem," Ronny said, climbing out of the car as well, "At least Trent isn't as annoying as Connor and Ethan."

"You really need to take the time to get to know them, they're actually really cool."

"You have to admit that Connor can be a little..." Trent frowned, trying to think about what he wanted to say, "difficult at times."

"So can you," Kira insisted, "Come on, the first bell is going to ring in a couple of seconds and I need to grab stuff from my locker.

Connor and Ethan met up with them at Kira's locker, "So do you know who Dr. O arranged to be our substitute teacher?"

Kira shook her head, "Some Volcano Expert," she admitted, "A Professor Mortson or something like that, he's a friend of Dana's."

"Dana Mitchell?" Connor asked, "How does your dad know her?"

Kira, Trent, and Ethan all gave Connor a look, "Think Ethan, what does Dana Mitchell and Dr. O have in common?"

Connor opened his mouth as if to say something only for it to turn into a small o as he realized what it was that they had in common, "Oh, I see it now."

"Dana works closely with Mom," Kira added, "Seeing as Mom's a shrink and Dana's a doctor, and they have the same clients."

Just then the bell rung, singaling the start of the day, "We best head to class before Ms. Randall's finds us and gives us detention."

Kira and her friends filed into their science classroom, wondering what the day will bring.

... Later that day...

"Is Dad back yet?" Kira asked, racing down the stairs to the lab to find Hayley working on the computer, "Not yet, but he called earlier to inform us that he arrived safetly on the island and he thinks he might have found something."

"He called?" Kira asked surprised.

"He contacted your mother and she called," Hayley admended.

Kira nodded, as more footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs as angry voices floated down, "Why do I have to stay behind," Nick snarled, "You're the oldest, you should watch the kids."

"But I watched them last night," Ronny pointed out, "Remember when Mom went to pick Kira up."

"Why can't KIra watch the kids?"

"Because, her royal highness is a power ranger and too busy saving the world to watch her younger siblings."

Kira felt her eyes twitch, and she wondered if she somehow inherited her father's flashing eyes, "I can hear you," she called up the stairs, "And I'm sorry, but you know that I need at least one of you here with me at all times so that if there is a monster..." a loud siren interrupted her, "attack, see I have to go so you two will just have to flip a coin or something."

...

Ethan groaned as he met up with his teammates, "We have to make this quick," he insisted, "I have to be at Hayley's in the next five minutes or a forfiet, baring a natural disaster, and I don't think there's anything natural about a monster attack."

The ground shook beneath them as the volcano that had laid dormant for over a million years now suddenly exploded, "That will do it," Ethan admitted.

"First you cause Kira to fall from the sky, then you caused that spaceship to appear, and now you caused a volcanic erruption," Connor exclaimed, "That is just to weird."

"I think I heard Aunt Star talk about having the voice of command, or foresight or something like that."

"Let's not worry about that now," Ethan insisted, "We need to worry about the monster, stop it and we stop the erruption, right?"

"Most likely yes, it does make sense."

...Evening...

"I lost," Ethan muttered to himself, obviously in shock, "I can't believe that I lost."

"We tried to get you to practice," Connor muttered.

"Yeah," Kira agreed as they entered the lab by the secret door, smiling as she noticed who was at the computer, "Mom, Dad you're back."

"Yep," Tommy said, "You guys make sure that you get a good night's sleep, I need you here an hour before school. I have information on Mesogog's next move."


	33. Chapter 33

It was still dark out when Kira's alarm went off, causing her to groan and roll over, why did she have to get up so early compared to the others. However, a loud pounding on the door forced her to throw the blankets off and climb out of bed, "What is it," she demanded.

"Just making sure that you woke up," her father called out, "hurry up, the others are in the kitchen."

Kira groaned, hurrying to throw on the clothes that she had laid out the night before like she always did.

Down in the kitchen sat Connor, Ethan, and Trent all more asleep than awake as they quietly ate a bowl of cereal. It was an odd sight, the boys could never be together and be quiet at the same time. Kira slid into a seat, grabbing the box of cereal from Connor, "So what is so important that you had to drag us out of bed so freaking early?"

"Mesogog," Tommy started, sitting down as well, "He's come up with a plan to destroy Jupiter which would cause chaos throughout our galaxy and possibly beyond."

"Destroy Jupiter?" Connor repeated through a mouthful of Lucky Charms, "How is he planning on doing that?"

Tommy glanced at the red ranger, wondering what in the world his daughter saw in him, before forcing himself to focus on the mission on hand, "He has a satellite dish hidden in the forest, about a mile and a half from here. All you have to do is find and destroy it, simple enough."

"Since when has anything involving Power Rangers simple?" Ethan demanded, shoving another bite of food into his mouth.

"Never," Tommy stated, "Which is why you need to get going before it's time for school."

There was a lot of scraping noises as the others stood up, however, as Trent walked past to head to the lab, Tommy stopped him.

Trent looked at him in confusion, "What?" he demanded.

"How are you doing?" Tommy asked, "I can't help wondering if you can feel the effects of your powers being unstable, I never could unless I was fighting, but Jason, my cousin could quite easily."

Trent shrugged, "I only feel it if I overdo it, why?"

"Just keeping an eye on you, your powers are going to burn out sooner rather than later," Tommy confessed, "Honestly I'm surprised that they haven't yet, but we've been careful about how much you fight, and I'm sure that having me on the team might be contributing to it as well. I might be subconsciously boosting your powers."

"Wouldn't you know that you were using your powers?"

Tommy shook his head, "That was how Zordon, my mentor when I was your age, figured out who Kim and I were, I kept subconsciously boosting my green powers for months before even that couldn't keep me going."

Okay," Trent said slowly, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just be careful," Tommy pleaded, "I'm doing all that I can but even if Kim could help me, there isn't much I can do until we defeat the white ranger clone," Tommy eyes glazed over as he looked past Trent at something that only he could see, "I fear that if we don't defeat the white ranger soon both you and the clone could be destroyed."

Trent couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine at that, "You're the Legendary Power Couple," he pointed out, "Can't you do something?"

Tommy shook his head, "I wish I could, but just like my sister is bound by the rules of the Power Code, I am bound by the Morphing Grid."

"So you're saying that I could die if the others don't defeat the Evil Clone?" Trent had to double-check he must have misunderstood what he was saying.

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head which caused Trent to let out a sigh of relief, before Tommy continued, "According to tradition, you have to be the one to battle your Clone, alone."

Trent gasped, "Tradition? This is the twenty-first century, can't we break with tradition?"

Tommy shrugged, "I'm afraid not, in a case like this you need to prove yourself worthy of the power."

Trent looked up at his mentor, teacher, and teammate, trying to figure out what he just said, he had to defeat his clone in one on one combat, was that it?

...

Kira frowned as Trent put his things away in his locker, he had been acting odd all day, ever since her father had talked to him.

"Somethings bothering you," Connor said, appearing as if from thin air next to Kira.

Kira beamed up at him, slipping her hand into his, "Something's bothering Trent," she said, her eyes following the white ranger as he grabbed his bag, closed his locker and headed down the hall.

"I noticed that as well," Connor said, "I think he's worried about Mercer."

"Mercer?" Kira echoed, "Why would he be worried about Mercer."

"Kira," Connor said, with a little bit of a smirk, and people thought he was self-centered, "Think about it, Mercer is Trent's father, and for some reason he wants Trent to live with you and your family, 'Until he feels better,' isn't that almost exactly what your father said when you went to move in with your parents?"

Kira nodded, "He already lost one set of parents, now it looks like he might lose another, I can't imagine what that might be like."

"I think that we should keep an eye on him," Connor suggested, "Just to be sure that he's okay."

"You want to spy on Trent, you do realize what would happen if he found out?"

"He'll be furious," Connor replied, "and probably would believe that we don't trust him, and he might even use his camo powers to lose us." he looked at his girlfriend, "You do have a better idea right?"

Kira laughed, tugging Connor's arm to let him know that he should follow him, "Of course I have a plan, first things first, we need to catch up with Trent and offer him a ride," she gave Connor a teasing look as she added, "You can handle that, can't you."

"How do you know so much about keeping an eye on someone without them knowing about it?" Connor had to ask as he was being dragged down the hall.

"My mom's the Heart of the power rangers, I hear her talking about this kind of stuff all the time," Kira insisted before calling out to Trent who was ahead of them, "Hey, Trent, wait up!"

Trent stopped and turned around slowly to see his two teammates racing towards him, "What is it," he demanded, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Kira insisted, "We just wanted to see if you wanted a ride to the Cyber Cafe, seeing as that's where Connor and I are headed."

Connor leaned down to whisper into Kira's ear, "We are?"

"Yes, Connor we are," Kira hissed back.

Trent looked at the two with amusement, obviously, they had some alternate reasons for offering him a ride, perhaps Dr. O had told Kira what was going on with his powers, and what he needed to do to keep them. "Actually, I have the day off, I'm headed home to check on my dad and get some stuff that I left there."

"Let us help you," Connor offered, far too quickly, had they figured out his connection to Mesogog, was that why they were acting so weird?

"Why are you acting so weird?" Trent asked, before grimacing, that was tactless, now they would be on guard.

"I'm... I mean we," Kira insisted, gesturing to her and Connor, "Are just worried about you, you seem upset, and I know what it's like to have a father too ill to take care of you."

"I don't need my dad to take care of me," Trent insisted, "I'm a year older than the rest of you, remember?"

"I know," Connor said, "What Kira meant to say was that it's hard to lose a parent at any age."

Trent rolled his eyes, "What did Dr. O tell you?"

"Well our most recent conversation was about Volcanos," Connor said with that smirk of his.

Trent almost wanted to scream, "About my powers, what did Dr. O tell you about my powers?"

"He and Mom were talking last night about..." Kira began, "I didn't hear a lot of it," she confessed, "Something about one final battle."

Trent nodded his head, he should have known that Kira would be the one to know about what was going on, she, after all, lived with the power couple, "I have to fight and defeat the White Ranger Clone to be able to keep my powers and remain a power ranger."

"What happens if you lose?" Connor asked, shocking Trent into realizing that Connor actually does care about him.

"I'll be destroyed," Trent finally confessed, looking at the floor so that he didn't have to meet his friends' eyes.

...

Trent shut the front door behind him, surprised by the echo it made in the empty grand entryway, so different from the Olivers' home, where the entryway was filled with coats, backpacks, and shoes. "Dad!" he called out, knowing that his father was probably in his office, or maybe in his lab, as long as Mesogog wasn't in control then he would be on Mesogog's island, "I'm home!"

He was glad that at the moment Connor and Ethan had left to deal with some sort of monster attack, leaving him alone for the first time since he had told them what Dr. O had told him about his powers.

He quickly found his father in his private lab, with Cassidy and Devin, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Cassidy asked, "We're interviewing Dr. Mercer here, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my father," Trent said, noting that his father was rubbing his head, a sure sign that Mesogog was trying to take over again, "Who, as you can see, isn't feeling well, I suggest you reschedule for later."

With that he basically pushed Cassidy and Devin out the door, shooting one last look at his father before he disappeared through an invisiportal so that it would be harder for Mesogog to attack Trent then if he was in the same house. He hadn't been able to tell him what was going on, not that he could because Mesogog would hear about it if he did.

Suddenly a sharp pain tore through his body, leaving him gasping for air on his hands in knees in front of Cassidy and Devin. Why couldn't his classmates just leave him alone?

"Are you alright?" Devin asked, offering him a hand up, which Trent took.

"You're aren't, like, contagious are you?" Cassidy demanded as Trent tried to pull himself up onto his feet, but all the muscles in his body seemed to protest being used, which caused him to lean heavily onto Devin.

"No," Trent said, through clenched teeth as the pain refused to ease anymore than it already had, "I"m fine, just," he pointed to a sitting room area nearby, "Can you help me get over there?"

Trent sank gratefully into the padded armchair, "Thanks," he said nodding to Devin.

"Maybe we should go get your father," Cassidy said, which surprised Trent because it actually sounded like she cared.

"No!" Trent cried out, frightened about what they may or may not find in the lab where they had left his father. However, they gave him a weird look after his outburst and he realized that he needed to give some sort of explanation, "I have episodes like this all the time," he lied, "if I tell my dad about it he will just worry about me, and he has enough to worry about already."

"Is there anything we can do?" Devin asked, obviously concerned about his classmate.

"I just need to..." Trent fell silent, "I'll be fine, I just need to rest, and call Hayley and tell her I won't be coming in today."

"Here," Devin said, pulling out his phone, "You can call her on my phone."

Trent shook his head, "I have her number saved in mine, he confessed before pulling his phone out of his pocket, with only a little wince. "Hayley it's Trent," he said as soon as Hayley answered, "I'm afraid I won't be able to come in today."

 _"You aren't scheduled to come in today,"_ Hayley pointed out.

"I had another one of my episodes," Trent said, hoping that Hayley would pick up on what he was saying, "Luckily Devin and Cassidy were with me when it happened."

 _"Okay,"_ Hayley offered, and Trent could almost hear it clicking in her brain as she offered, " _I can have Ethan pick you up and take you to Dr. O if you want. He'll know what is going on."_

"Thanks, Hayley, I'll appreciate it, I don't like having to disturb my dad when he's in an important meeting," after saying goodbye and hanging up, he turned to Devin and Cassidy, "I'm feeling better, but Hayley's going to send Ethan over and he's going to make sure I get to Dr. O's safely."

"Why are you staying at Dr. O's?" Cassidy asked.

"Dad's busy, and with my episodes, he doesn't want me to be alone," Trent explained even though he hadn't told his father about his _episodes_ as he called them.

"That must be hard," Devin stated.

"Yes well, hopefully, this new treatment I'm on will take care of it, just takes a couple of days to take effect."

...

Trent leaned back on the couch in the lab, "I'm feeling better already," he informed Tommy and Kim, "It just, for a second there, I..."

"Couldn't even move for a little while, according to what Devin told Ethan when he showed up, and you had a relapse when you got here," Tommy pointed out, "It's almost as bad as Jason was. We need to lure that Clone out."

"Should be easy enough," Kim added, looking at Trent, "The Clone should be feeling the same effects, he'll come to you."

"Yeah," Kira insisted, "But is Trent fit enough to actually win the fight?"

"I'll see what I can do to help him, but it's up to him to win the battle by himself," Tommy finished, "Now it's late, Trent you need to get as much sleep as better, I'll call you in sick tomorrow."


	34. Chapter 34

Kira was pretending to study as she watched Ethan and Devin playing some sort of fantasy role play card game, something that they shouldn't be doing out on the commons at school. Not with Ms. Randall as Principal. Any form of playing cards was against her anti-fun rules. Something that several of the students grumble about, in fact, Kira had heard that several parents actually were going to the school board about it, including her parents.

"If Ms. Randall catches you," Kira hissed at them.

"We're not disturbing anyone," Ethan insisted.

"Yeah, and the first bell doesn't ring for another five minutes," Devin added, "Not school time."

"Do you honestly think that school policy only applies during school hours?" a cold voice asked from behind Ethan and Devin causing them to wince, Randall had shown up.

"You know," Ethan stated, reluctantly handing over his cards, "Your school policies are a lot stricter than any other in the school district, and you have about a twenty-five percent increase of delinquency than the other schools."

"You don't say," Randall stated.

Kira nodded, adding her two cents in as well, at least her mom's two cents, it wasn't like Randall wouldn't hear about it later, "My mom says that your school rules actually would be harmful to the students in the long run. It's important for everyone to take a minute or two each day to relax and have fun."

"Is that what your Mommy says," Randall asked, sugary sweet, "That's so sweet, but what does she know about that."

"Mom happens to be a Counselor, she's seen first hand what your policies have done to the students here," Kira stated with a shrug, she almost hoped that she would be given detention for talking back just so Randall would look even worst when the school board did investigate, something her father was certain would happen soon.

Randall sticks the cards in her pocket, "Honestly Kira, your parents can't fight and win every battle that they fight they are going to have to lose one of these times." with that Randall headed inside leaving the teens by themselves.

Kira glanced at Ethan, that was an odd thing to say, what was she talking about it was almost as if she knew who her parents are. However before she could voice her opinion to Ethan the bell rung, starting the day.

...

Tommy was preparing for his lesson, which would start in about six minutes, when Ms. Randall entered his classroom, "You're wife just called to let me know that Trent Mercer isn't going to be in today. Why is he living with you instead of his father?"

"Trent isn't feeling good and Dr. Mercer didn't want him home alone until he's feeling better," Tommy explained with a shrug.

"I see," Randall said, "And your daughter back talked me, you really need to teach her respect."

Tommy nodded, "Look, I'll talk to her," He promised, knowing perfectly well that he had no plan to do so.

"See that you do that, I don't want to have to recommend that your contract not be renewed."

"Yes," Tommy said, wondering if that threat was possible, but he didn't say anything else, as his students started to trickle in.

...

Trent was relaxing by the pool at his house, enjoying the peace and quiet, something that Mrs. O had suggested he do, as long as he kept a medallion that the power couple had infused with power to help him fight the clone when he heard a low laughing as an invisiportal opened up on the other side of the pool and the clone stepped out, "Trent, I was hoping to find you."

Trent swung his legs over the edge of the lounge chair, "I've been waiting for you," he confessed, morphing.

...

"It isn't fair," Ethan whined, causing Tommy to roll his eyes, yes he knew that Ms. Randall was a little bit overzealous about school policies, but Ethan and Devin knew that as well.

"If you didn't want Ms. Randall to take your cards then you shouldn't have brought them to school," Tommy insisted, "You can get them back after school, and if she doesn't give them back to you, let me know and I'll talk to her.

Ethan leaned forward, "Are the rumors true? About the school board investigating Ms. Randall?"

Tommy laughed as he saw the look of hope in Ethan's eyes before nodding, "Investigating Ms. Randall, they better be, I know of five different complaints that have been filed against her, including the two I've filed, I think she would make a better prison guard then principal."

"So they are investigating?"

"I really don't know, they promised me that they would look into it and I haven't pursued it further," Tommy stated, "Now if you don't mind, it's lunch and I have a bunch of paperwork that needs to be graded."

...After School...

"You guys go on ahead to the Cafe," Ethan told his teammates, "I'm going to go get my cards back."

"Okay," Kira said, "Good luck with that."

"Your dad says that they can't keep them after school hours or it could be considered theft."

"Yeah, but I don't think Ms. Randall cares what others think," Connor added.

After Connor and Kira had left to head to the Cafe and check on Trent, who had fought the White Ranger Clone earlier that day, Ethan made his way to the Principal's office. Ethan was about to knock on the door to the principal's office when he saw a strange flash of light coming from the window. He peered into the room just in time to see Ms. Randall transforming into Elsa.

"That explains so much," Ethan muttered as he rushed out of the room, down the hall to Dr. Oliver's classroom, "Randall, Elsa," he gasped out.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy demanded, standing up, giving the younger power ranger a hard look.

"Ms. Randall is Elsa!" Ethan gasped out, "I just saw her transform!"

A small handful of students that Tommy had been saddled with for detention jumped up and started to panic. Tommy took a deep breath, "Don't panic, I'll call the power ranger emergency hotline."

Tommy pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number before starting to talk a little too soon, it was obvious that he hadn't really called anybody. Luckily the other students hadn't noticed the fact that the power rangers had answered the hotline before the phone could have even finished dialing the number.

He rushed down the hall, well aware that there were several co-workers working in their classrooms who just might hear him shout out if he tried to morph, or he could simply morph silently into the Legendary White ranger, get Elsa to leave and head back to his class full of detention students.

As he entered the principal's office, he sighed, he really wasn't paid enough for this.


	35. Chapter 35

"Man," Ethan stated, shaking his head, "I can't believe Randall was Elsa and she took my Ruby Dragon Card."

"How do you even know that she has your Ruby Dragon card?" Connor asked.

Ethan shrugged, "I don't know, I just do."

"Great, that probably means that we're going to have to fight it," Kira groaned, slumping down on the couch.

"Didn't get too comfortable we have training in an hour," Tommy reminded his daughter.

Trent stood up glancing at his watch, he could handle this easily, "I'll meet you there," he announced heading out the door, "There's something that I need to do first."

"Is it just me, or was that odd," Kira asked, pointing to the door at the retreating form of Trent.

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets," Tommy insisted, "And as long as it doesn't interfere with our job as power rangers then we can let him have them."

"What happens if it does interfere?" Connor asked, leaning forward.

Tommy shrugged, "Last time it happened Kim blackmailed Jason into revealing the truth."

"And if I feel like I need to I'll do it again," Kim stated, entering the room.

...

Trent stepped cautiously into the main lab, where Elsa was doing something, "I believe you have something that belongs to my friend." he asked.

Elsa whirled around, shocked, "What are you doing here White Ranger?"

"What can't a kid visit his father at work?" Trent asked cheekily as he blocked an attack. As they fought, Elsa flipped a switch, causing the Ruby Dragon to emerge from the geo randomizer.

"Attack him," Elsa ordered, pointing to Trent who didn't have a chance to react before he was knocked unconscious.

The next thing he was aware of was his father waking him up, "Where's Elsa," he demanded, before gripping his head in pain.

"Dad, I..." Trent started to explain, but a live stream of the woods showed that his friends were being attacked and he needed to go help them and leave before Mesogog took over his father again.

...

"When are you going to tell them your big secret," Ruby Dragon demanded, sending Trent flying once again, before running off through an invisiportal.

"Secret," Kira demanded, "What secret?"

Trent shrugged, "I don't really know what he was talking about."

"So why were you late for training?" Tommy asked.

"That monster jumped me and knocked me out, I came as soon as I regained my senses," Trent said, after all, it was kind of the truth.

"Where were you when that happened," Kira asked.

Trent sighed, "I know where a few Invisiportals are from my stint of being evil, so I snuck into Mesogog's lab to try to get Ethan's card back."

"Did you get it?" Ethan asked eagerly.

Trent shook his head, "No I didn't."

...The next day...

Trent knew something was wrong the moment he saw his father enter the classroom, his dad was way too busy just to swing by the school to say hi.

"Dr. Mercer," Dr. O said, turning around from the chalkboard, "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with my son for a little while, if you don't mind, I need to tell him something."

Trent looked at Dr. O who nodded at him, giving him permission to go with his father.

As soon as the door to the room was closed behind them Trent asked, "What's going on?"

"I've done it," Mercer said beaming at his son, "I've finally found a way to separate myself from Mesogog, I haven't done it yet, but I'm going to." With that, he grabbed his head, a sure sign that Mesogog was taking over right as the bell rang.

"You better leave," Trent said, "There's an invisiportal in the principal's office, hurry before anyone sees you."

"Anton are you feeling okay," Tommy's voice filtered through, shoot the others had arrived.

"No I don't think I do, I guess I should head home and get some rest." Mercer managed to gasp out.

"It's my prep period," Tommy announced, "let me drive you home, you don't look like you're up to driving."

By now the hallway was thinning out as everyone entered their second-period class.

Anton collapsed onto his knees as the transformation took hold.

"I take it this is your big secret?" Kira demanded.

"I had to protect him, he's my dad!" Trent insisted.

Tommy walked over to the far wall and pushed a button hidden underneath a small table which caused a secret passageway to open up, "My house, now," he ordered.

...

Trent groaned as he sank down on the couch, trying hard to ignore the fact that the rest of the team was glaring at him except Dr. O who was on the phone trying to get a sub for his class, "Yes, a family emergency came up, I need a sub right away."

"Yes and you need a couch to sleep on too," a new voice called out as the lights suddenly turned on, revealing Mrs. O standing there.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy demanded.

"You did not just raise your voice at me did you?" Kim asked, "And those flashing eyes aren't directed at me right?"

"Kim, it's..." Tommy scrambled to figure out what to say, reminding himself that his wife was pregnant and was just suffering from mood swings, in a couple of minutes she would be happy again, "Trent's been lying about Mesogog being his father!" he exclaimed pointing at Trent like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I don't remember you ever asking him if he knew who Mesogog was. It's not lying if it doesn't come up."

"But," Connor began, but Kira stopped him.

"No, I've only seen Mom this mad a couple of times before," Kira said, "I prefer not to have that anger directed at me."

"Come on Kim, he might be working for him still we can't trust him," Tommy insisted.

"Oh, so the Griffin Feather test you had him do was a dud huh?" Kim asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tommy took a deep breath, calming himself down, "But Mesogog and Mercer are still the same person."

"So you are going to blame Trent for that?" Kim asked, "That's like blaming Andros for Astronema, or me for the original green ranger."

"But this is different," Kira insisted, "He knew but didn't tell us."

"He probably was worried about how we would react, unlike you, he didn't realize that we deal with this kind of stuff before."

...Late at night/early morning...

Kim sat up in bed, gasping for breath, was this just another of those weird dreams she sometimes gets as her pregnancy advanced or had it been a vision, there was only one way to really find out. "Tommy, Tommy?" she hissed, shaking her husband's shoulder to wake him up.

He groaned before rolling away from her then he asked, "Did you just have the same dream I had?"

There was no need to specify what he was talking about, if he was asking it was true, "Yes," Kim stated, "I'll make the phone calls, you get the team ready, looks like the final battle is about to begin."

Tommy groaned, he was really hoping that she wasn't going to say that, but it had been said so there was nothing more they can do but to follow through with what needed to be done.

"I'm keeping the kids home," Kim announced, "Even if they don't cancel school, the less people out and about the better."

"I agree completely," Tommy admitted, "We don't exactly know the actual location of his lab, I believe it is some sort of island but I could be completely wrong and we are going to be blowing it up."

"Just be careful," Kim pleaded as Tommy climbed out of bed.

"Always," Tommy promised, leaning down and kissing her, savoring the kiss, well aware that it might be the last time that they kissed.

...

"Okay let's go over the plan one more time," Tommy said, "First off, Trent head in there and try to strike up a deal, a trade your father for our dino gems."

"You can't do that," Connor insisted, "Isn't that the whole thing we've been trying to stop him from doing."

"This isn't my first rodeo," Tommy assured the others, "He won't have a chance to use the power from the dino gems. While you keep him distracted and rescue your father, you'll open a portal allowing the others to slip in and destroy the fortress."

"With what?" Kira asked, "Are we taking our zords or..."

"Hayley's built something," Tommy explained, "Looks like a semi-truck but it is actually a powerful weapon."

"What if we don't get the Dino Gems back before he uses them," Ethan asked, "Then what?"

"I'll come up with something," Tommy assured them, "We'll give them everything we got within the power source, and if that doesn't work, we hold our breaths and hope that a single member of the power couple is enough or that Mesogog is willing to wait three more months for the baby to be born."

"Let's hope that we don't have to find out," Connor said.

The teens looked at each other, this was it, the final battle was about to begin, "Good luck," they said to each other.

"And may the Power Protect You," Tommy insisted.

...Later that day...

"Do you think they got off okay?" Kira asked as she watched the smoke billow upwards into the sky just on the edge of the horizon. It was barely noon and so far everything was going to plan. However, there had been no sign of Elsa or Zeltrax, so there wasn't any time to relax even if the Island Fortress was sinking into the waves, and there still was no sign that Trent had rescued his father and made it off, and the time was rapidly running out for them.

"It's not like they are going to fall out of the sky in front of us," Ethan insisted.

Kira and Connor both gave him a look, which caused him to shrug, "It worked the last time, didn't it?"

Before either of the others could respond, an Invisiportal opened up and dropped Trent and his father in front of them.

Ethan smirked as he helped Trent up, "See I told you, I don't know how it works, but it works."

Trent allowed himself to be pulled up and then pulled his father up, "Where's Dr. O?" he asked.

"Saving Elsa from Zeltrax," Kira said with a shrug, before frowning, "I never thought I'll say that."

"To be honest, I never thought I'll do that," a new voice called out as Tommy appeared, "I took Elsa back to our place, now that Trent doesn't have to worry about his father turning into Mesogog and attacking him in the middle of the night, she can stay in the spare bedroom until we can get her back on her feet."

"That sentence just sounds wrong," Connor confessed before rubbing his hands together, "So what's next."

"Wait and see," Tommy confessed, "School was canceled today, so you have the rest of the day off unless of course something happens."

...

Ethan was standing in line to get a ticket for the opening night of a new movie, half of Reefside High was there, standing in line for it, when his communicator went off.

Ethan looked around, failing to see someone in an alien costume watching him, "This is Ethan."

 _"Mesogog is back, Warehouse district, time to implement plan b."_

"And if Plan B doesn't work?"

 _"You leave the worrying to me, this should work."_

"Okay on my way."

...

Kira, Connor, Ethan, and Trent raced down the alleyway, staring at the monster that Kira's father was fighting, "Good, you're here, we need to give him everything we got, understand, no holding back. No matter what, this ends now."

Tommy glanced at the teens, as Connor gave the order for the last time, this was it, the fate of the world was resting on four teenagers that not to many months ago either didn't know each other or hated each other's guts. Now they were a team, united in the cause of justice, of protecting the innocent. He couldn't have been prouder, and suddenly he understood that leaving Angel Grove truly had been a hard choice for Zordon to make.

"Hey," a voice cut through his thought process, "Giving him everything we got, includes you, Dr. O," Connor shouted, "So stop staring at us like we spouted three heads, and help, or are you not the most famous power ranger there is?"

Tommy jumped, he had totally zoned out there, and in the middle of a battle too, not the best time to do so. He glanced around, alarmed to discover that pieces of the zords laid scattered around him, some so close that they no doubt phased through him while he had been caught up in his remembering. There was an evil laugh as Mesogog asked, "What's wrong Black Ranger, too old to fight?"

"You wish," Tommy announced, pulling out a weapon from thin air, a weapon none of the others had seen before, "Okay, everyone, now."

Tommy felt his powers flow out of him, he was getting weaker and weaker, he was almost back to be a normal man, his suit started to flicker, until, with an audible explosion, strength flooded through him until he was stronger than when he began earlier that morning. The question was, did it work. He looked up squinting through the tinted visor as he got used to the different shape. "Is everyone okay?" he asked as he determined that Mesogog was indeed gone and his teammates were at least starting to pull themselves out of the rubble. Unlike him, who had morphed out of Black Ranger into White Ranger they weren't morphed having drained all of their power to defeat Mesogog.

"Yeah, Dad we're fine," Kira announced, before pulling a face and asking, "Why did you morph into the legendary white ranger?"

"It's part of a fail-safe if I lose my powers during a battle I switch powers," Tommy said, "But doesn't look like I need it so," he did the motion to power down. Only then did his eyes went round and he whirled around, "Cassidy, Devin, I know that you're there."

"Cassidy and Devin?" Kira echoed, glancing at her teammates as the two other students emerged from where they were hiding a camcorder in Devin's hand, there was no question about it, Cassidy and Devin had caught the whole thing on tape.

Cassidy looked at the power rangers with a guilty look on her face, before grabbing the tape from Devin and handing it to Tommy, "Don't worry your secret's safe with me."


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue Two months later, at the end of May...

The hallway of the Reefside hospital was going to need major repairs from wear after Tommy finished pacing back and forth, back and forth. Worried about his precious wife, Kimberly, who had suddenly gone into labor while he was busy helping set up for the school prom, which was that very night. And he was supposed to be a chaperone, maybe Hayley could fill in for him, or Elsa, or maybe even Mercer. Wait, Mercer and Elsa were volunteering to chaperone as well, seeing as it was taking place in Mercer's Museum. Why in the world would they have a high school dance in a museum, what if something gets broken? All it would take was a heated argument to get a little out of control between a certain group of students that he really got to know well during the school year. Who else could he call to chaperone, there was no way that he could not with the baby coming right this moment. Okay, maybe not right this moment, it could still be several hours before the baby comes. He paused for a second as his face twisted in pain, only for it to relax again with the thought, why oh why does Kim have to send the pain through our link.

"Dad," a voice called out, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Kira and Connor standing in front of him.

"Hi," he said nervously, "Aren't you suppose to be watching the kids?" Now that Kira was no longer a power ranger she had been on babysitting duty to make up for the times she couldn't watch the triplets because she could have been called into action at any time.

"Mama Scott showed up," Kira said with a shrug, "I figured that you must be hungry," with that she held up a paper bag from the Cyber Cafe, "You've been here almost five hours now, and there's nothing that great in the vending machines."

"Has it Really been five hours?" Tommy asked, accepting the sandwich from his second eldest.

"Yeah," Connor said, "Although I'm surprised that you're out in the hall and not in the room with her."

Tommy shook his head, "It's complicated," he insisted.

"Mom tends to send her labor pains through their telepathical link," Kira explained, "It's easier for Dad to block the pain if he's not in the same room."

Tommy sat down on one of the hard chairs lining the hallway, "Have I told you how proud I am," Tommy asked, looking his daughter in the eye, "I know how scary becoming a power ranger can be. Especially for someone who has seen the less glorified parts of being one."

Kira nodded, "I was scared at first, I didn't want to do it, but then I realized that I had you and mom on my side and that the others weren't that bad at fighting."

"And Ethan had that thing where he says someone was going to fall out of the sky and then they do," Connor added.

"I think Ethan might actually have other powers besides what he had as a power ranger," Tommy confessed, "Once School is out for the summer I might look into it."

"Is it bad that I might be a little jealous that there is a chance that Ethan could still have powers?"/

Before anybody could say anything else a nurse stepped into the hallway, "Kimberly Oliver?" he called out.

Tommy jumped up, "Yes, I'm her husband."

"Congratulations you have a son."

...

"Anybody who I am driving to Prom needs to be in my jeep now!" Tommy called out as he doubled check that he had his phone, complete with pictures of the newest member of the family, wallet, and car keys. Kim had recovered fast, which made sense since her powers included healing so she had insisted that he chaperone the dance as he had planned to. Tommy had agreed, figuring that he could at least show off the pictures to some of the other chaperones, mainly Elsa and Mercer, maybe it was some form of revenge, treating them to pictures of his baby when they can't leave. Not that he thought that they would leave, Elsa, now that she was no longer brainwashed was surprisingly good with kids.

"So did you bring pictures?" A voice said behind him as he peered down from the balcony to make sure that Connor kept his promise about treating Kira right.

He turned around to find Elsa standing behind him with Mercer, "What?"

"Come on Elsa," Mercer said teasingly, "This isn't Dr. Oliver's first child, he knows that he has to have pictures on him for the first few weeks at least," he turned to face the high school teacher, "Right?"

Tommy opened his phone and pulled up a picture of a little bundle of blue, "We named him Schuyler Anton Oliver," he looked at Mercer suddenly, "I hope that you don't mind."

Mercer shook his head, "Nah I'm fine, I realize that I do need to loosen up a little, did Trent tell you his good news?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, full-ride scholarship to his dream art school, pretty impressive, especially since you're letting him go."

"It'll be kind of hard, I've gotten used to him being at home, it will be quiet without him."

"Well, I don't start the sending kids off to college until next year, so if you ever need a kid, we have plenty," Tommy smirked, "You can have Kira, just so Connor can stop hanging around my place."

Mercer laughed, "I take it you aren't ready for Kira to grow up completely huh."

"I know she and Ronny are only nine years younger than Kim and I but they are still our children and I'm not sure that I want to become a grandpa yet."

"I'm sure Kira and Ronny aren't ready to become parents themselves, things can calm down a little."

"For now," Tommy confessed, "Saving the world runs in my family, each one of my kids will one day become a power ranger, and there will come a day when an army of power rangers will be needed, when even Kim and my powers will be stretched to the limit."

"Until then?" Mercer asked.

"We enjoy life," Tommy insisted with a shrug as he walked away determined to enjoy the slow time before the next emergency popped up for the power rangers.

The End.


End file.
